The Good Life
by WhoIsCarlyTorres
Summary: Sequel to A New Life – She's back but she's changed a lot. The fame as gotten to her and it's time for a change. Where better to go then Camp Rock? Pen-name changed from LuckyxxStar
1. One Year

**One Year.**

A lot can change in one year. Well it did certainly for the 'Gray Family' – lots of things changed.

Jason and Ella got married in a beautiful church with just close family and friends, it really was wonderful. Jason stood there for most of the ceremony with a goofy grin on his face which Carly teased him about for about a month.

They moved out of their shared house, which the media thought meant the band was splitting up but it wasn't. With everyone's family growing they thought it would be better to have separate houses but they lived in the houses next to each other.

Grace was starting to walk and talk although she couldn't say full sentences yet, It was cute.

Carly had changed record labels, from Lava to Hollywood Records and her producer, Nathan well he had a plan and that plan was to completely change Carly into this 'good-girl-bubblegum-pop-star' – which, Carly didn't really see that happening. He wanted to change everything, the way she looked, acted, sang. Everything, but Carly wasn't going to put up with that.

Carly turned 16 just after the world tour and she got the most adorable border terrier puppy you can image, she broke down in tears when she saw what she got because it was the best present ever. She named the puppy, Brighton. He had soft fur, big brown eyes and she grew attached to him, well so did Shane.

"Carly!" Shane said barging into his daughter's room. "As much as I love Brighton. He thinks it's appropriate to lick my face at 4 in the morning."

Carly groaned as she pulled her face out of her pillow. "Just place him on the bed." She grumbled before falling back into her pillow. Shane did as told and placed Brighton down on Carly's bed. The puppy bounced up to Carly's head and she lifted up the covers for Brighton to get under, he snuggled down into the bed and nuzzled against Carly's head. "How does that not annoy you?"

"I love him, that's how." Shane rolled his eyes and left the room.

Later, Carly woke up with Brighton still sleeping under the covers with her. "Brighton, up. Go wake up Dad!" She giggled as Brighton went from being fast asleep to racing down the hallway to wake Shane up.

Throwing back her covers she rubbed her eyes and opened her curtains letting the bright sunshine wash into her room. She pulled on a loose pink dressing gown and slowly made her way downstairs, she walked into the kitchen to see Caitlyn and Grace sitting at the counter. "Hey guys."

"Car-lee" Grace squealed. "Hi Grace." She cooed while getting some milk out.

"So what brings you here at this time in the morning?"

"Morning? It's 10 o'clock." Carly stopped dead in her tracks. "Well that is morning for you and Shane." She laughed. Carly quickly ran and got her blackberry off the desk in the study. "Oh CRAP!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Caitlyn asked placing some more food in front of Grace.

"I'm meant to meet Nathan at 10!" She said before quickly rushing upstairs to quickly get ready. She came back down in a white summer dress and shades before finding Shane. "Yes, yes. Get in the car." They got into the car and started to drive towards the offices. "You know, you really need to get your license." Shane told her.

"I know but -"

"You tried and failed 4 times. We know." Carly huffed and crossed her arms. "It's hard."

Shane laughed at her and pulled up in front of Hollywood Records offices. "Call me when you're done." He said placing a kiss on her head. "Thanks Dad. Bye."

She climbed out of the car and rushed into the office. "Hi I-"

"Go straight in. He's not happy though." The receptionist warned. "Is he ever?" Carly mumbled walking into his office. "I know, I'm late. Yada yada yada, blah blah blah."

"Attitude is not the way forward, Miss Torres." Nathan boomed.

She scoffed. "Well working with you isn't either."

"Look, you have a photo shoot and interview today for 'Cosmo Girl' and you need to answer appropriately."

Carly took out her blackberry and scrolled down her appointments. "I don't have a photo shoot today."

"You do now." Nathan said, "I'll drive you." He stood up and grabbed his car keys. "Since you can't drive." He scoffed.

Carly's jaw dropped as she followed him out of the room. "I can drive it's just-"

"Yada yada yada, blah blah blah."

-x-

Shane was sat on the sofa in the living room, Brighton sitting by his feet. "You'll be good right?" He asked the dog. "Or should I put you in Carly's room?"

Just then the doorbell rang making Shane jumped to his feet and Brighton wagging his tail about, he liked visitors.

He went over to the door and pulled it open. A women with dark blonde hair which hung in loose curls down at her shoulders, she had sparkling blue eyes and her smile was shy yet full of life. "Hey Tasha." He said kissing her gently on the lips. "You alright?"

"Yeah, to be honest I'm a bit nervous."

Shane chuckled as he lead her into the house and into the living room. "Why?"

"What if she doesn't like me?" Natasha said worried running her hand through her hair as she sat down with Shane. "She will." He told her taking her hands and looking her dead in the eyes. She smiled and blushed slightly, Shane smiled at her and closed the gap between them, kissing her softly again but for longer and with meaning. Just then Brighton hoped up on Shane's lap and put his paws on his chest, begging for attention. Shane pulled away and looked down at Brighton, Natasha laughed. "This is Brighton." He introduced, laughing slightly. Natasha stroked the pup's head, Brighton turned around to face her and wagged his tail at her. "He's so cute. Is he Carly's?"

"Yeah, I got him for her 16th birthday." He explained and Natasha cooed, he watched as Natasha – his new girlfriend if you hadn't already caught on to that – played with Brighton, she was so delicate but at the same time strong. Her blue eyes sparkled as she tickled his belly. Shane had completely fallen head first for her in the pass 2 months. She had a great personality, yeah her and Shane had there little tiffs but what couple hasn't? "What?" She asked when she saw Sane starting at her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He lied. "Carly, should be home soon. I can't wait for her to meet you." Shane grinned at Natasha.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her." She smiled back and Shane gave her a light peck on the lips.

As if on queue, Carly came through the front door and stormed into the living room. "Dad! Look what they did to my hair!" She whined pointing at her now bleach blonde hair. "Oh my god, they did that?"

She nodded. "I sat down in the chair and I thought they were just doing something to my hair for the photo shoot. Turns out the label thought it would be better for my image to have blonde hair."

Shane stood up and walked over to her as she pouted. "It looks nice." Natasha said.

Carly looked up at her, then to Shane with a confused look. "Oh, uh. This is Natasha, my girlfriend and Natasha this is Carly, my daughter. Who is now.... Blonde." He said the last part laughing a bit.

"Dad! It's not funny!" She whined.

"Oh, come on. It is a little bit." He said but Carly frowned at him. "No, it's not. I was so mad I just stormed out the photo shoot, a pulled 'Shane Gray' according to Nathan. He said 'It must run in the family.'"

Shane licked his bottom lip trying to figure out something but he couldn't. Nothing could be done, Brighton ran over to Carly and she scooped him up, sitting him on her lap. "I hate Nathan." She spat. "But you know what. I have a plan." She got up with Brighton. "Love-birds, I'll see you later." She winked.

"Carly, don't do anything stupid!" Shane yelled. "Why would I do that?"

-x-

"Jez, do you even know what you are doing?" Carly asked as Jez pulled out some black hair dye. "Not really, I got it from the shop."

She grabbed it off of him and read the back. "OK, I have school tomorrow and homework to do. So, night." He kissed her on the cheek and she waved him off. "Night Jez!"

She sat up on her bed and continued to read the dye. There was a light tap at the door, "Come in." Natasha poked her head through the door. "Hey, uh. Shane's gone to get Chinese food. He said that you would want -"

"Just egg fried rice." They said together then laughed after it. "So what are you doing?"

Carly threw her the hair dye. "You're dying your hair black?"

"No, does it look like I have a death wish. Only parts, so when Nathan sees it, it'll show that I still have control of my life not him."

"Who's Nathan?"

Carly scoffed. "My manager."

"Oh." Natasha mumbled. "Thing is, I dunno how to dye my hair. My mum used to do mine but..." She trailed off.

"I can do it." Natasha exclaimed. Carly begged Natasha to do it and she finally gave in and dyed her hair, she had black streaks underneath and a few on top, it turned out really well.

"Thank you, so much!" Carly said as she hugged Natasha, she was taken off guard by this and hugged her back nervously.

"Shane? Carly?" A voice called out from downstairs. Carly rushed down the stairs to see Jason and Ella standing in the hallway. "Jeez, Carly! What did you do to your hair?" Jason asked.

"Long story. Dad's out getting Chinese for us."

"Us?" Ella questioned. "Oh, yeah. He-"Just as Carly was about to tell them about Natasha, Shane came through the front door. "Hey Guys- Carly! Too many hair changes in one day." She glared at him and he placed the food on the side. Natasha came down the stairs and smiled brightly at the guests. "Hi."

Jason and Ella waved back at her and turned to Shane, "Shane, Kitchen."

As the exited the room, Natasha looked at Carly, confused. "Don't ask me, I'm still trying to work out these stupid codes."

-x-

"Carly, When I said that blonde hair would be better I meant keep it that way!" Nathan boomed as Carly sat there with a smirk on her face. "I did, it's still blonde just with a few adjustments."

Nathan shook his head and paced around his office. "The image is meant to portray a teenage girl who follows the rules but still has fun."

"But you see, I have fun and don't really follow the rules. That's just me." She explained.

Nathan showed her all the songs on her album, they weren't stupid bubble-gum-pop songs, she hated. "And?"

He made her read the titles and all the songs were about 'having fun but still following the rules'. "I'm out." She growled as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Leaving already?" The receptionist, Jane asked. Carly shot her a cold look, she didn't mean it in a horrible way she just hated it. She hated 'Hollywood Records'. She wanted to go back to Lava, back to Philip. Back to how it was a year ago, singing songs _she _wrote about _her_ and _her _life. She sighed and walked back to the house. Over the pass year she had faded into the background and the press wasn't on her as much because they thought she was some good girl now. She hated that.

Shane kissed Natasha hard on the mouth and slowly pushed her down on the sofa, she lay on her back as Shane made his way on top, his arms out either side of her small frame. Natasha grabbed onto his tie and tried to pull him down but he wouldn't. He smirked into the kiss and his hands started to move up her thigh when someone in the doorway cleared their throat. Shane and Natasha quickly turned to see Carly standing there with Brighton in her arms. "You know, you have a room for that kind of stuff because now you just ruined a perfectly good sofa." She spat, still angry. She turned on her heel and made her way up to her bedroom.

"What's up with her?" Natasha asked propping herself up with her elbows as Shane moved off of her and shrugged.

"Well, now I've really got to go." Natasha said. "You're little plan to get me to stay longer, failed." She teased as Shane rolled his eyes.

"Bye." He said kissing her on the lips. She smiled and grabbed her bag before headed out the door. Shane quickly went up and changed into some work out clothes before going into the gym – yes, Shane had got himself a gym. Carly called around the house for him, "I'm in the gym." He replied and Carly sat down on the floor as Shane went on the treadmill. "What's up?"

"I'm fed up with Nathan and Hollywood Records, I want out."

Shane laughed as he started up the machine. "You can't quit. If you leave they could sue you."

"What?!"

"You signed a contract." He reminded her. "You can't leave they could – and most likely will sue you."

Carly huffed and folded her arms. "Well, what can I do?"

"You could try to meet Nathan in the middle. Like he wants pop music, so do some music with a pop influence."

"Or, the easier option..." Carly prompted.

Shane shook his head while gently jogging on the treadmill. "I'm not saying because you should at least try." Carly got up and scoffed at him, "Fine." She went to walk away but then quickly ran over to him and turned up the running pace on the machine which made Shane suddenly start to run. She laughed and ran away.

Meet him in the middle. How was she going to do that? Nathan would never let her book a recording session especially if the music was about her and written by her. He thought her music exposed too much of her personal life to the media but she didn't care, she wanted people to hear her stories. She tapped her pen on her songbook as she tried to think of some words. She flicked back through her book and looked at all the songs she a written in the pass years. It was full, there was only a few pages left in the book, there was numerous scrap paper shoved into the book where Carly had had a random inspiration.

She laughed seeing all they different songs, her moods going from happy to sad and mad to excited she flicked through the book and landed on a song called 'Guilty Pleasure'. She looked at the lyrics and remembered the tune. It was kinda a pop song... She could make it work. Carly, sitting on her windowsill smiled as she looked across the blue sea. The view was amazing, the sun danced across the water as the calm waves swept into the coast. She grinned and looked down at the song lyrics before taking out the paper. She had a plan.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -

**I'm back :D**

**OK, so basically this chapter is just introducing the characters and what has happened in the past year.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**My updates on my other stories are going to be quite slow as I more focused on this story (my main story) and as the end of the school year is approaching I have loads of coursework deadlines.**

**For example, In my geography coursework I got a D – and my target is a C so I have to improve it.**

**I can't believe Michael Jackson has died. I was – and still am – in shock. He was a music legend. Me and my friend went shopping and she brought this top with MJ on it. It's amaze! Check it out on my twitter (LuckyxxStar)**

**RIP. **

**Review Please! :D**

**- Charlotte xox**


	2. Control

**Control.**

"So you want to record this song with me and then give it Nathan to meet him in the middle?" Nate asked as he sat feeding Grace small bites of her food. "Yeah, I mean it's kinda pop-ish." Nate nodded, understanding. Nate had a recording studio in the basement as he was the one always in the studio and Caitlyn was always producing.

"So will you help me?" She pleaded. Nate sighed and looked at Caitlyn who nodded – meaning he should do it.

"Fine." Carly hopped up and gave him a hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Later on, her and Caitlyn had just finished making the backing track for the song and Nate had come to help out with the singing. "You know, this is a smart plan. I'm surprised you didn't go for the easier option."

"Which is?" Carly asked, excitedly.

"I'm not saying." Nate smirked. Carly groaned and entered the booth slipping on the headphones.

"OK, so I'm thinking you could run through the song a few times and then we'll edit it, mix it up, you know the drill." Carly smiled at him and then waited for her queue to start singing. She belted out to song and gave it her all. It was a real feel good song so Carly enjoyed singing it. After the were done recording, Carly collapsed on their sofa. "Oh my god, I think that was fastest recorded song ever."

Nate and Caitlyn agreed. "We can redo it if Nathan likes it and make it better."

Nate passed her the CD and she took it in her hands. "Thanks for helping me out guys." She grinned. "No problem."

Carly got up off the sofa and gave Caitlyn and Nate a hug. "I've got to go. Meeting with Nathan later, so wish me luck."

They wished her luck and said goodbye as she exited the house and walked over to her one. She heard yells coming from inside the house. It sounded like world war three, no wait, it sounded like Shane and Natasha... who else? Carly rolled her eyes and went into the house.

"No, I said meet at twelve." Shane told her.

"No. You said meet at eleven."

Shane chuckled bitterly. "Why would I say eleven? I not even up by then."

"Well that's what you said and now not only did we miss our lunch reservations, I'm now late for my meeting, which is – correction _was_ at twelve." Natasha said grabbing her bag.

"I'll speak to you later then." Shane said.

"Bye." And she was gone. Carly smiled at her as she left the house, which she returned. She shut the door behind her and walked into the living room. "Hey Carly." Shane said happily.

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "Huh?"

Shane looked at her with the same reaction. "What?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"You just – and now you're all – I'm confused." She groaned rubbing her forehead. "Oh, nah. Me and Tash are cool, just a little tiff. We'll get over it."

"Ok..." Carly said uncertain. "Anyway, I need a lift to the office."

He grabbed his keys and quickly drove her to Hollywood Records' offices. "So why are you going to see Nathan again?"

"I'm following your advice and 'meeting him in the middle'" She grinned. "You're taking my advice? Oh, I'm going to have to pull over before I crash the car." He teased. Carly smacked him in the arm and laughed. "Kidding, good. I hope it goes well."

"I think it will, you know." She hoped. If this goes well then she thought maybe he would let her record some of her songs that she wrote. She just had to get him on her side, then she wouldn't lose her faith in her music or herself. As they pulled up outside the offices, Carly and Shane said goodbye and she went into Nathan's office with her hopes high. The plan was foolproof.

Nathan pressed play and the Carly's new song played out in the room.

"_(Oh, so treacherous, and dangerous, and devious. You keep me on the edge, nanana nanana nanana)_

Oh you are my guilty pleasure,  
So intoxicating when you know it isn't right,  
I'll keep it under cover,  
See the pressures on cause I'm so into you  
_  
Typical boys, that's what I like.  
And I really have to say that,  
Typical me and my appetite.  
For destruction can't you see that,  
Any other girl but me,  
They would be running from a guy like you.  
But now your gonna find there is no fight,  
What I really mean to say is_

Oh you are my guilty pleasure,  
So intoxicating when you know it isn't right.  
I'll keep it under cover,  
See the pressures on cause I'm so into you.

Evidently your unaware,  
Of the chemistry your throwing out.  
Indirectly you have no care,  
And I really have no doubt that,  
That any other girl but me,  
They would be running from a guy like you.  
Oh your something that I can't do without,  
And I really have to say this

Oh you are my guilty pleasure,  
So intoxicating when you know it isn't right.  
I'll keep it under cover,  
See the pressures on cause I'm so into you.

(Oh so treacherous, and dangerous, and devious. You keep me on the edge, nanana nanana nanana)

Oh you are my guilty pleasure,  
So intoxicating when you know it isn't right.  
I'll keep it under cover,  
See the pressures on cause I'm so into you.

Oh never do without,  
Mm never do without (x6)

(Oh, oh, oh)

Right now,  
Your gonna find there is no fight.  
What I really mean to say is

Oh you are my guilty pleasure,  
So intoxicating when you know it isn't right.  
I'll keep you under cover,  
See the pressures on cause I'm so into you. 

_  
(Oh so treacherous, and dangerous, and devious. You keep me on the edge, nanana nanana nanana)  
Oh!"_

As the song finished, Carly was smiling. It sounded great, it turned out really well. But Nathan's face showed a different view as he turned to face Carly, he didn't look happy. He pulled the CD out of the computer and shoved it into Carly's hand. "That. Was. Terrible." He boomed, Carly's face fell.

"What?" She didn't understand. How could he possible hate it? Well, it was Nathan.

"The music was horrible -"

"It's just rough." She added. "The lyrics made you seem like some slut." Tears pricked the back of her eyes at the comment, all the hard work she put into writing that song completely smashed in mere seconds. "I mean it was just crap, utter crap. Worthless. Pointless. Horrible. Trampy. Crap."

Angry boiled up inside Carly. She clenched her fists and her face was going bright red. Tears streamed down her face while she grabbed her bag. "Screw you Nathan. SCREW YOU!" She yelled as stormed out the room and heard Nathan chuckle. She screamed in anger when she left the room and stomped out of the building.

"Carly, are you alright?" The receptionist said, worried. Carly shot her a look and she backed away, the receptionist knew better. Carly groaned in anger again, she couldn't believe he had said all those things. _Worthless. Pointless. Horrible. Trampy. _She walked down the path to her house, luckily it wasn't too far away.

She pulled on her sunglasses as she didn't want to be recognised, especially in the state is was in.As she was walking down the street, trying to calm herself down she passed a bunch of shops, she stopped at one and looked in the window. She had thought about having this done before but she wasn't sure, she knew everyone would be pissed at her for it but it would mean a lot to her. She entered, not caring what anyone would say.

-x-

"Hey darling." Shane welcomed her as she came home. "How did it go?"

"Horrible. He didn't like it starting called me and my song a whole bunch of names. So 'meeting him in the middle' – didn't work. What's the other option?"

Shane bit his lip and then shook his head. "You still wont tell me? OK, let's force me to stay with Hollywood records for the rest of my living life and I'll be a little puppet. One of those celebrity puppets! Yeah, then I wont be able to speak for myself or even walk because you know, I'm a puppet and puppets are controlled by their puppet masters' I.e. Nathan. Who will end up forcing me to marry his son or nephew as he can control me. And this will all be because you would tell me the freaking other option!" She ramble in one breathe, taking Shane by surprise.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He asked.

"I dunno, but it's gonna happen and when it does it'll all be your fault. Yes, you're fault. How will you feel Shane Clarkson Grey? How, how?" And with that, she went up in her room. She pulled out her phone and text Kyle, Sasha and Jez with the same text message.

_Code 110._

_Carly._

And within minutes, they were up in her room. "Code 110 – that's you 'killed someone'?!" Kyle asked, scared. Sasha slapped him on the back of his head, "No, moron. That's code 666. Code 110 that's 'you've done something that everyone is going to screw about'."

They all started to randomly guess stuff.

Thief?

Attacker?

Lied?

Twisted a story?

Bad press?

Pregnant!

The last one was shouted by Jez, who got a slap. "Yeah, I should have seen that coming."

"No, it's not any of those things. It's...." She trailed off and then pulled off all bracelets to reveal....

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

**I _had_** **to. Sorry x]**

**Guesses?**

**I went to see Blood Brothers on Thursday (Yesterday) and it was AMAZE.**

**Also. I was – and still am - shocked when I found out the Kevin Jonas is engaged to Danielle Deleasa. It's so adorable but unexpected x] haha congrats. Me and xojonasbrothersox were having a discussion about it on twitter, haha x]**

**Anyways,**

**Hope you like.**

**- Charlotte xox**

**Twitter me : LuckyxxStar **


	3. Madre, usted es irreemplazable

**Madre, usted es irreemplazable**

"Oh." Sasha started.

Jez interrupted "My."

"God!" Kyle finished. "You got a tattoo?!" He almost yelled but Carly shushed him.

"Yeah. I was really angry at Nathan at the time and I had thought about getting this done before but I wasn't sure and now everyone is going to screw. But I really like it."

She studied her wrist with now had _'Madre, usted es irreemplazable' _written across it. "Have you told your dad?" Jez asked. She shook her head. "No, he'll be so mad."

Sasha read it. "It's in Spanish, what does it mean?"

"'Madre, usted es irreemplazable' means 'Mother, you are irreplaceable.'" She told them. They awed, it was sweet.

"What am I going to do?" She asked them and then there was sudden knock at the door, causing them all to jump. Carly sat down on her bed, sitting on her arm. Shane came in with a smile on his face, "I thought I heard you guys."

"Hi, Shane." They chorused. Carly pushed her blonde hair out of her face with her free arm and tried to smile at Shane.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "I was just asking." He chuckled under his breath and left the room.

"Smooth, Carly. Way smooth." Jez teased her and she shoved him.

She paced around the room, trying to think of something. She could tell Shane, but he would mostly likely kill her. She couldn't hide it from him though, he would find out anyway. Nathan would get really mad at her, but she didn't give a flying fuc-

"Carly!" Kyle shouted pulling her out of her thoughts. "What?"

"What about Caitlyn?"

She thought for a moment, Caitlyn would help her and not tell her dad... she hoped. They all ran over to Nate and Caitlyn's house. Nate was out with some of his friends, meaning Caitlyn was alone with Grace. "Ok," Carly started as she entered Grace's room where Caitlyn was sitting on the floor playing a game with one year old. "Let's recap, you told me that song I recorded was really good and then Nathan hated it. So technically – this is all your fault." Carly rambled as Caitlyn stood up and picked up Grace.. "What's my fault?"

Carly sighed and showed her the tattoo. "Honey, stay in here for a moment. OK?" Caitlyn said to Grace placing her on the floor. She nodded and continued to play on the floor. Caitlyn pointed to the door and they all followed her out.

"What in god's name were you thinking?!" She yelled. "Well Nathan-"

"You can't blame Nathan for every single thing!"

"He said you're music sucked." She informed her. "That Bastard."

Carly sat down on the sofa and looked down at her lap. "Just tell me what happened, Carly."

"I showed him the song. He hated it, he started saying how rubbish it was and how I sounded like a slut because of the lyrics so I got all mad and left. Then when I was walking home, I saw the tattoo place on Hannon Street and I had thought about getting it done before but I knew that everyone would be mad. But I still got it done because I really like it. Andbecauseiwantedtogetbackatnathan."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "OK and I'm not going to tell Shane."

"Really?" She said shocked. "Really. I want you to tell him." She told her, seriousness in her voice. "Will you?"

Probably not. "Um, yeah."

-x-

Shane and Natasha were currently 'snuggling' on the sofa flicking through the channels on TV. There was nothing good on. Natasha stopped on Hot Tunes TV and Shane groaned, "Please, Tash. No!"

She laughed and kept the remote out of his reach.

Carly came through the door, back from Jez's house. She needed to tell Shane, even if he was gonna kill her. She couldn't keep it from him. "Hi Carly!" Shane yelled and she came into the living room.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." She said. "Shoot."

"Well I-" She was interrupted by Natasha as she pointed at the TV. "Carly, Look. It's you!"

She spun round to face the TV and there was a picture of her getting out of Jez's car, pushing her blonde hair out of her face, showing her tattoo to the world. _"Not only did this take as ages to actually confirm that this was Carly Torres, due to her change of hair colour but she now has a tattoo? It reads: 'Madre, usted es irreemplazable' which is Spanish for 'Mother, you are irreplaceable.' - That's adorable but a tattoo? Looks like 'Bad Girl Torres' is back."_ The presenter spoke. Carly slowly turned to face Shane who stared at her for a good few seconds before Carly decided it was time to run. She bolted for the door with Shane hot on her heels. "Get back here!" He yelled. Natasha sat up straight, baffled about what had just happened, this family was just full of surprises.

Carly skidded around Brighton as he stood in the way and she ran out the back door, slamming it behind her. Shane flung the door open and continued to chase after her. He couldn't believe what she had done. Carly leaped over the fence that separated their house from Nate and Caitlyn's, Shane copied this movement. She sprinted to the back door, Shane only centimetres behind her. She squealed as she quickly open then shut the door, locking it behind her. "Carly. Open the goddamn door."

Carly stood their and looked at him through the glass door, their eyes locked and not moving. They were both out of breath and painting like dogs. But then, the same thought hit them both. _The front door._

At the same time they both turned and ran towards the front door. Shane went around the outside of the house and Carly ran through the hallway, Caitlyn and Nate coming down the stairs to see what was going on. At almost the same time the both reached the front door, but Carly was seconds ahead of him and managed to lock the door causing Shane to yell in defeat. Carly sat against the door and tried to catch her breathe.

"For god sake, Carly." Caitlyn moaned and moved towards the door. Carly jumped up and retreated to behind her uncle. As Caitlyn unlocked the door, Shane burst through it and Carly squealed from behind Nate. "What the hell is going on?" He yelled.

"Carly, got a tattoo." Caitlyn informed him.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Carly whined. "You just got chased out of your house and into mine, I think he knows."

Carly shrunk back behind Nate and Shane panted for a bit. "Family meeting." He announced, grabbing Carly's arm and pulling her out of the house and over to theirs.

Soon, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, Ella, Shane and Natasha were all sitting in the living room on the couches as Carly sat in the middle. "I hate family meetings." She mumbled.

"You always seem to be the cause of them though." Ella reminded her.

Shane stood up and paced around Carly. "As we all know, Carly has got into trouble on many occasions."

Carly scoffed. "I wouldn't say many..."

"The pregnancy tests." Caitlyn said.

"'Docks'." Nate added.

"Suspended." Jason reminded her.

"The pictures." Ella said.

"The premiere." Shane joined in. "And when you drew on my hand."

"Oh, that interview." Natasha said, causing everyone to look at her. "You know, the one where she was like 'I've had some coke.'" They all grumbled in agreement.

"OK! So I may have gotten into a _few_ spots of trouble."

"No, it's not a few. It's too much." Shane said. "We need a plan. You are on you're last chance, Carly."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, OK then. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure.... I might send you to Boarding School in England. Or..." He trailed off to think.

"To live with my sisters." Caitlyn suggested. "Yeah, that'll teach you a lesson."

Carly huffed and crossed her arms. "What's going to happen if I ruined my last chance?"

They all thought for a moment before Nate had an idea and whispered it to Caitlyn who agreed and told Ella. Soon everyone knew and Carly was getting worried.

"What?"

"If you ruin your last chance. You are going to Camp Rock." Shane told her. "OK, what's that?"

"It's a summer camp dedicated to music." They explained to her. "It's owned by Uncle Brown."

"Why would I want to go there?"

"You wouldn't." Carly looked around the room at everyone then got up and stomped up to her room. She pulled her duvet off the bed and tugged it round her body. She climbed up onto the windowsill and looked out of it as she watched the waves crash against the shore. It was a dark, windy day but it was still beautiful. Brighton came into her room, his tail wagging he hopped up on Carly's bed and she scooped him into her arms. She kissed his soft forehead and sighed as she looked out of the window. They hated her. That's all she could think. Why else would they send her away to a Camp for the summer? Ella came into her room. "Go away." Carly growled her eyes' not moving from the sea.

"I just wanted to say that we love you and we're doing this because we love you." Carly's gaze slowly shifted towards Ella. "Shane was once in your shoes. He got sent to Camp Rock by Nate and Jason. It's actually how we met. You know, when Shane went through his bad boy phase?" Carly nodded. "That's where he went."

"But I'm not bad." Carly told her.

"We know, we're trying to stop that from happening. It's in your blood." She joked and Carly cracked a small smile.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Another one? Already?**

**I am on a role! :D**

**When I have an idea I need to get it down ASAP! Haha.**

**Reviewwwww? ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! :)**

**- Charlotte xox**


	4. Gone Too Far

**Gone too far.**

"Oh, look. A whole 2 weeks and not once have I been in trouble." Carly smirked.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Yes, but your attitude is getting worse." She scoffed at him. It had been 2 weeks since Carly had been told that she was on her 'final chance' and she was getting annoyed with it. Any time she did some or went to say something, Shane would give her a look that said 'final chance'. She didn't even know what this place was, but she knew she didn't want to go. _'A Summer Camp?' _she said _'Isn't that like for little kids?'_

"So? You never said anything about attitude." She smirked before continuing painting her nails. She finished the last one and screwed the lid back on to the bottle of black nail varnish and put it on the table. She blew softly on her nails to make the dry quicker as Brighton hoped up on her lap. "Brighton! You're going to get nail varnish all over you." She laughed and kissed his head as he nuzzled against her cheek.

Her blackberry rang and she awkwardly picked it up, trying not to get her wet nails on the phone.

"Hello?" She answered, even though she knew who it was about.

A cheery voice came through the phone like expected. _"Hi Carly. Nathan would like to see you today."_

"Oh goody." She muttered sarcastically. "When?"

"_About three? Is that OK?"_

"I guess it'll have to be." She sighed.

"_Oh, good." _Carly could almost hear her grin. _"We'll see you later."_

Carly hung up and rolled her eyes. "Who was that?" Shane asked.

"Cathy. Nathan wants to see me." Carly groaned as she got up of the sofa with Brighton at her feet. She went up into her room and pulled out a simple whit tee and some denim shorts. She quickly had a shower and pulled her clothes on. She let her blonde hair dry naturally leaving in it wavy, she looked at the time and it was nearly three. She pulled on some black lace up boots and went down the stairs.

-x-

"I'm going to wait outside for you." Shane told her, she looked around, confused then asked. "Why?"

"Because, I am." He told her with a stern voice.

She rolled her eyes and shut to door. As she walked into the building Shane pulled out his phone. "What's the bets that Carly will probably ruin her last chance today?" He asked, turned off his engine and resting back in his seat.

"_Highly likely that it'll happen if she is seeing Nathan."_ Nate replied.

"Yeah, she is."

"_Oh then defiantly. She is not in a good mood today, she came over this morning and stole all of our grapes. I asked her why and she just threw some at me, gave me a glare and walked away."_ Nate told Shane, he ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Right, OK. Thanks." He hung up and slipped the phone back in his pocket before getting out of the car.

He walked into the building as Cathy looked up from her desk, starstruck. "Oh, he-hello. Mr. Gray, sir."

"Er... hi." He said and walked over to her. "Do you know how long Carly is going to be?"

"Not too long, Nathan is just running through her songs with her and showing her the final playlist for her album." Cathy told Shane, "But you are more than welcome to stay here. I'll make some tea." She sighed, twirling her hair around her finger while staring intently at Shane. He looked at her strangely but shrugged anyway. "Sure, as long as it's coffee."

Cathy jumped up and quickly ran off to the kitchen to make some coffee, Shane shook his head and sat down on the sofa in the reception.

Nathan played her the CD of all the songs she had recorded with her and she hated them. Track number one was called 'Good Girl' - _"No drugs, No drinks, No naughty things. Just the music and my dancing feet."_

Track number 4, 'Be like me' - _"You can be like me and less like you. You just have to copy anything I do."_

Track number 6 was called 'Love not hate' - _"The world needs love, not hate." _She hated the songs, they were so not her. They were bubble-gum-good-girl songs and she hated them. After hearing all of them she was so furious, he had changed her. The singing didn't even sound like her voice, it was so computerised it was like a robot was singing. The songs had no meaning to them, it was fake, it was all fake.

"So what do you think?" Nathan asked, holding the CD in his hand.

She laughed bitterly. "What do I think?" He nodded, Carly snatched the CD out of his hand and snapped it in half, before sitting back in her chair and placing the two halves on the desk in front of her. Nathan was shocked, his jaw dropped and his eyes focused on the broken CD in front of him.

"Carly. Let me make this very clear with you." He growled at her. "That _is_ your new album. _You_ signed the contract, _you_ work for_ me_."

Carly narrowed her eyes at him. "Not any more, I quit."

He laughed at her and she stood up. "You can't quit, do I have to remind you again that you signed a two year contract."

Carly clenched her jaw together and Nathan just laughed at her. "You're pathetic, do you realise that? You're just a little kid, you really have no idea how the world works do you? People like you, work for people like me and people like me tell people like you what to do."

Carly raised her eyebrows, confused. "Not following?" He smirked. "OK, let me put it like this. Sometimes in life, you don't get choices and it's exactly like that in this case."

Carly was just about the lose it. "Can you keep all your opinions to yourself? It would be nice if I could just go solo, take the day off? I'd be alright if you would leave me to it, back off, fuck off." She yelled grabbing his computer screen and smashing it on the floor, Nathan flinched and backed up into the wall.

"So you got a girlfriend?" Cathy asked still staring at Shane. "Yeah, I do actually."

Cathy sat up. "What?"

"Her name's Natasha, she in a girl band called-" The sound off smashing made Shane stop half way through his sentence and turn to look down the hallway where Carly was. "Excuse me."

Cathy groaned as Shane walked down the hallway, where he could hear Nathan shouting, 'You're a psycho.'

"If you tell me one more time how I should live, I swear I'll bite your head off!" She screamed as Shane came into the room and pulled Carly away from Nathan, who she looked ready to kill.  
"I am who I am And I can't be no one else. You got nothing left to say, so Keep your comments to yourself." She struggled Shane's arms but with no choice left he threw her over his shoulder and marched out of the offices. _Carly had no more chances left._

-x-

"That is the final straw, Carly!" Shane yelled as they entered the front door. "You are going to Camp Rock."

"Yawn, the Camp Rock threat again." She mumbled sitting on the sofa.

"I don't even recognize you any more, all this has got to stop. You are going to Camp Rock, end of discussion "

Carly laughed at him. "What, you think just because you went to Camp Rock it's going to magically straighten me out?"

Shane walked away from her, leaving her in the living room by herself. She let out a long sigh and went up into her room. As she sat down on her bed, Shane came in the room with her suitcases that she took on tour, Carly frowned as he placed them by her bed. "Start packing, we leave early tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, the camp starts up again tomorrow." He told her and left her room. She fell back on her bed and buried her head in her pillow before falling asleep as soon as her eyes shut.

She was awoken by someone poking her in the shoulder. "Carly..." The person cooed in her ear, she opened one eye to see Jez standing over her, grinning. "I brought a Slurpee!" Carly rolled over on her back and took the drink off of Jez.

"So, I heard about you're news." He told her and she sighed. "The fun awaits." She said sarcastically.

He grabbed her hand and stood up. "We, my darling, are going to have a good time out tonight."

"Jez, I can't."

He pulled at face. "Why?"

"I have to pack." She told him. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" She nodded. "I'll help you pack then."

She smiled at him as he put the suitcases on the bed and raided her wardrobe. He pulled out dozens of outfits, Carly just sat on her bed drinking the Slurpee and watched as Jez looked at all her clothes and chose with ones to take. "I love your style, it's so causal yet classy." He looked over his shoulder and winked at her. "I like."

She shook her head while laughing. He pulled out denim mini skirt after denim mini skirt and laughed at her. "You really like denim mini skirts. But that's OK because they are all different styles."

"What are you examining my wardrobe?" He thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Make yourself useful, go back other things."

Carly got off her bed, still slurping at her drink and walked over to her dressing table. She pulled off a few photos, a couple of her and Jez, a few of them all – Carly, Jez, Sasha and Kyle, some other pictures of her and her family before slipping them all into a pocket in her bag. She placed her make-up into a toiletries bag, leaving the stuff she'll need for the morning on the table. It felt like she was moving, well she kind of was. For 3 months, three whole months without Jez, Sasha and Kyle, three whole months without Brighton, three whole months away from home.

She took her acoustic guitar off the guitar stand in the corner of the room and put it into her eclectic blue guitar case. She put it on her bed along with her bags that Jez has packed. "Wow, you're a fast packer." She laughed as he finished zipping up her suitcase. "Hell yeah I am. I packed everything, Clothes, underwear and bras..."

"You went through my underwear drawer?" He shrugged and laughed as Carly jumped on his back and playfully hit him on the head. "You're such a big idiot!"

He threw her down on the bed and left her in a fit of giggles. "I don't wanna go." She mumbled after her giggle fit. Jez sat down next to her, "I'll bet you're love it there. It's a music camp – you love music."

Carly rolled her eyes. "You get to see you're Uncle Brown."

"_Great _Uncle but still, whatever."

"I bet there's some cute boys there." Carly couldn't help but laugh, he knew how to make her smile. "Thanks Jez, you're the best. Promise to text everyday?"

"Everyday. Love you, baby sis."

"Love you too, Big Brother." Sure, they weren't really siblings but they acted like it.

-x-

That night Carly couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about 'Camp Rock'. She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay home. But she knew she had blew her chances of that happening. She really went off on one with Nathan, she got a bit carried away... OK very carried away but still Nathan treated her like dirt and she wasn't going to put up with it, it wasn't fair. Shane hadn't spoken to her much since the incident because they both needed time to cool off and collect themselves but Carly wasn't going to forgive Shane for sending her there for a long time. She heard her bedroom door creak open so she turned over to see Caitlyn poking her head around the door. "Hey, I didn't wake you did I?"

Carly shook her head and sat up as Caitlyn came over and sat on her bed. "I think I may have pushed him too far this time." Carly said in a sleepy state as she rested again Caitlyn.

"Yeah, you did." Caitlyn told her as she stroked the 16 year old's blonde hair. "But going to Camp Rock will do you good." Carly nodded against her shoulder. "You may not want to go Carly, but you'll be fine."

Carly nodded again still half asleep. "Get some sleep, you'll have to get up early." Caitlyn said giving Carly a kiss on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

"Night, Cait." She fell asleep with the wise words of her auntie replaying in her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Meh, this chapter was OK. I didn't like the way it turned out, it sounded better in my head x]**

**Right, I'll keep this short because I am really sleepy, so if you see any mistakes in the Chapter that's because I am half asleep haha.**

**Anyway, I went to Alton Towers yesterday – It was amaze ;)**

**I went to see Blood Brothers – AMAZING (I might have already said that last chapter but oh well)**

**and I got Beyonce Tickets for the 02 in London on November 14 :) :) SO EXCITED (even though it's ages away) haha.**

**Yeah, I'm going to shut up now as I'm starting to ramble due to my tiredness x]**

**Night xox**

**- Charlotte (Follow me on Twitter [LuckyxxStar] I will love you forever haha xox)**


	5. Oh, So Lonely

**Oh, So Lonely.**

"Carly! Hurry up, we have to catch our flight!" He yelled up the stairs before turning back to Natasha, who had Brighton squirming in her arms, he knew someone was up. "You sure you're going to be alright with Brighton?" Shane asked.

Natasha nodded. "I'll be fine."

"I shouldn't be gone for too long. Two hour flight there, two hour flight back. I'll be back by the evening." Natasha nodded and gave him a peck on the lips.

Carly came down the stairs with her guitar case slung over he shoulder and her suitcases in her hands. "Ah, I get it now. You're banishing me for the summer so you can have 3 months of non-stop sex! Oh and it's not like you don't do that a lot. The walls aren't as thick as you think." Natasha blushed while Shane just rolled his eyes. "Are you ready?"

Carly ignored his question and plucked Brighton out of Natasha's arms, she kissed him on the head and he licked the side of her face. "Bye Bri." She placed him back in Natasha's grip and grabbed her suitcases again, heading for the front door.

"Bye Carly, I'll see you soon!" Natasha called out after her, Carly turned round and grunted at her before exiting the house. "Ignore her, she's being stubborn." He kissed her and cheek. "Bye babe, love you."

"Love you too."

She shoved her bags into the boot of the limo and drove off the airport with Shane sitting in the back with her. She put her headphones in and turned on her iPod, showing Shane she didn't want to speak to him. The song 'Heavily Broken' played out and Carly quietly hummed along to the tune. Shane's phone rang in his pocket and Carly discreetly glanced over at him. He pulled it out and answered it, it was hard to understand who he was talking to and what about. When Shane hung up, Carly quickly looked away but Shane already saw her looking at him. He reached over and pulled out her headphones. "HEY!"

"That was Nathan. You're lucky I had to beg him not to get the police involved so I – no, not I – _we _have to pay for all the damages."

"Whatever." Carly mumbled and placed her headphones back in her eyes, but Shane pulled them out again. "No, Carly. You are very lucky, I should let you pay for this all by yourself."

Carly nodded, not really caring and put in her earphones. As they arrived at the airport she remember just over 2 years ago, she was coming out of the airport with Shane. Her first time in America, the first time she was with her father.

After they finished boarding the plane Carly sat down by the window and tensed up, she hated flying. "Carly, It'll be fine." Major déjà vu. She laughed under her breath and Shane asked her what she was laughed at. "Nothing." She told him and turned back to the window, she was still in upset with him.

-x-

About half way through the flight, turbulence shook the plane making Carly shot up in her seat and look around. No was fazed by it and continued on with what they were doing, she couldn't believe it. How could no-one be scared? A giant flying piece of mental, just shook like a earthquake and no-one was scared. She let out a shaky breath and sunk down in her seat, Shane looked at her with his eyebrows scrunched together. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, you know nothing... expect this freaking flying chuck of metal just shook loads and no-one actually gives a crap."

"That's because it didn't shake that much." Carly rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. The plan landed alright and Carly almost rushed off the plan, muttering 'Stupid flying metal bird'. After getting her bags, they got into another Limo and drove for miles. The drove out the town they flew into and entered a more country area, Carly looked out of the window and saw how the buildings were replaced by trees and lots of trees. She gulped as they passed a sign which read 'Camp Rock' and turned to Shane, "You're not really leaving me here, are you?"

Shane just laughed and Carly looked away from him. There were groups and groups of campers all watching as the limo drove pass them and Carly felt nervous. The limo stopped down in a excluded area and Shane got out of the car. Carly still sat in the car but turned when Shane stuck his head through the window. "Come on."

She reluctantly got out of the car and stood by the trunk as Shane pulled out her bags. "I have to go now. The flight is soon and I don't want to miss it."

"Neither do I, let's go!" She exclaimed grabbing one of her bags to put it back in the car, but Shane stopped her. She sighed in defeat. "Look, it'll do you good staying here. I'll come and visit you in a few weeks and so will the others." Carly looked down at her feet. "Come on, Carls. Cheer up."

"It'll be alright." He reassured her but she didn't believe him. "I hope your flight gets seriously delayed and you're limo runs out of petrol." Shane nodded, he knew she was going to be like this. "I'll call you later, OK?"

Carly didn't say anything but as Shane went to kiss her on the cheek she moved her head and folded her arms. He sighed then kissed her on her head before waving goodbye and getting in the car. She watched as the limo drove off, leaving her all by herself. More lonely than she had ever felt.

She slung her guitar over her shoulder and grabbed her bags. As she dragged her bags down the path towards the Camp, she let out a long sigh. She walked between crowds of people with her shades over her eyes. Campers looked at her as she tugged her suitcases through the crowds, they all knew who she was, they were wondering why she was here. She made her way over to a Cabin which read 'Brown Cessario – Camp Director' She knocked on the door and her cheerful Uncle – _Great_ Uncle open the door. "Carly, it's nice to see you again!" He proclaimed. Carly nodded at him and folded her arms.

"I'll show you your cabin." He grinned and grabbed one of her bags for her. They walked pass cabins which campers shared and over to one all by itself. It wasn't far away from the others, but it was standing by itself. "Welcome to your home for the next few months." It wasn't too bad, it had a bed, bathroom. She would survive. "I'll let you settle in but make your you head down to the beach stage in a few minutes." Carly nodded and Brown left the room. She fell back into her bed and rolled over to let the pillow muffle her screams. After releasing all of the anger she started to unpack, placing her clothes in the drawers and putting her photos up by her bed. After unpacking she exited her room and walked over to the stage that Brown had told her to go too, Dee La Duke – who she had previously met before – was talking on stage as she quietly made her way over to the stage without anyone seeing her. She stood at the back of the crowd and listened to Dee.

"This summer we have some new jams sessions and lessons which will help you learn different skills in the music industry and this year we have a very special celebrity camper joining us." Everyone, every single person turned around to face Carly who looked around at all the different faces. She froze before shyly smiling at crowd as they turned back to face Dee. "Yes, yes. Carly Torres. Now, later we have opening Jam. So I'll see you all there."

She decided to skip opening jam, what would be the point anyway? She got out her phone and rang her dad. "Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's me."

"Oh, hey. How is everything?" He asked.

"Not good, everyone is giving me dirty looks and the cabin I'm in has mould on the walls and - " She was cut off by Shane. "- Carly, stop being dramatic. I bet it's fine, I have to go now but I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." She hung up. _Wow, what a long conversation._ She thought and rolled her eyes. She pulled out her guitar and strummed aimlessly at the strings, watching as the moon sat in the sky, glowing as the light danced across the lake. She looked at the photo on the side of her bed. Her mum would have loved it here. _Boy, if only she knew. _She placed her guitar down by the side of her bed and pulled down her blinds, before settling down in her bed. It was a lonely night.

- - x - -

She was awoken the next morning by her covers being ripped off of her, she slightly opened her eyes to see Brown opening all the blinds in her room. "Rise and Shine, you have a lesson – with me, in half an hour." He told her cheerful, she rolled over burying her face into her pillow. "Oh, Carly. Get up, please don't make me do this." He waited for a few minutes but Carly didn't more so he picked up the flower vase and went to pour the water inside over Carly, but there was none.

Carly turned back over with a smirk on her face. "I lived with Caitlyn for like a year and a half, so I make sure that there is no water in vases in the morning because they always seem to end up on me and my bed. Brown turned away and left the cabin, She sighed in relief and pull the covers over her head to get some more sleep.

Only a few minutes later she was woken up again by her covers being ripped from her again but this time a huge bucket load of freezing cold water was tipped on top of her making her scream and bolt up. "20 minutes!" Brown said and left her alone.

Brown entered his classroom to see five people sitting down in a circle, four girls and one boy. There was two empty chairs, one for him and one of Carly. "Excuse me class, Hi. We seem to be missing one more person. I'll go fetch them." Brown quickly marched off the Carly's cabin to find her just about finished straightening her hair.

"Yes, I coming. Hold you're freaking horses." She growled and turned off her straightens. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her cabin, she was wearing denim shorts and a green vest top. When they got into the music room, one of the girls groaned when she saw Carly. "Great, the moody pop princess is here." She muttered to her friend but Carly still heard her.

Brown told her to sit next to the boy who flashed her a small smile with his bright white teeth. He had floppy brown hair and bright blue eyes. Carly gave him a confused smile and turned back to Brown. "Right class, I'm Mr Cessario but you can call be Brown. I'm the camp director and this year, I'll be teacher vocal and guitar lessons. Now, I want you to go round the circle and say your name, how old you are, what you can play – doesn't matter if you can't and where you want to in a few years time. OK?" The class nodded.

"Starting with you, young lady." Brown said pointing at the girl that had previously called Carly a 'moody pop princess'. She stood up and flicked back her long hair. "Hi, I'm Georgette. I'm 16, I do vocals and in a few years time I want to be performing on the Grammy's – After I've won at least two of course."

She grinned before sitting back down and chuckled.

He pointed at the boy sitting next to Carly. As he stood up he gave a grin to everyone in the room and winked at Carly. She scrunched up her face in confusion, who was this kid?

"Hi, I'm Ashton. I'm 17, 18 by the end of next month." He laughed. "I sing, write songs, play the guitar, piano and I'm a beginner on the drums. In a few years time, I want to be a performer, not a celebrity."

Brown smiled at him and nodded to Carly. "Do I have to?"

Brown just nodded again and Carly stood up. "Hi, I'm Carly. I sing, write songs, guitar, piano, blah blah blah. In a few years time, I dunno know where I wanna be. But I know where I want to be right now." She smirked at sat back down.

"Which is?" Ashton whispered in her ear, she turned to him to see his blue sparkling eyes which made her heart flutter. "Home."

-x-

After the lesson, Carly quickly went back to get her guitar before heading over to the docks. Carly slung her guitar case over her shoulder but didn't notice when her song book fell out of the pocket. She walked away leaving all of her songs spread across the stony path. Luckily, Ashton was walking past and quickly picked up the papers before they blew away. He collected them all up and read the cover of the book which said _'Carly's Songs.'_ He looked over at the docks to see Carly strumming at her guitar as she dragged her feet across the water top.

He walked over to her and gave her the song book. "Oh, thanks. I didn't know I had even lost it." She smiled at took the book.

"I saw that song, Guilty Pleasure." Carly looked up at him.

"You read my songs?" She asked, kind of shocked that he would go through her songs. "Well, It was on the floor and caught my attention. It was really good."

She laughed and pulled her feet up on the dock. "Well at least you think so. My manager hated it."

Ashton looked shocked. "Really?" She nodded.

"Wow, I can't believe that. I thought it was really good."

"Well, Thanks anyway." She smiled and went back to strumming at her guitar. Ashton went to walk away but turned back. "Hey... Carly?"

She turned back to face him. "Why are you here? At camp?"

"Long story or Short story?" She smirked. "I've got time." He smiled at her and sat down on the dock with her.

She spend the next hour explaining to him who Nathan was, how and why she flipped out on him and reason why she was at Camp Rock. Carly wasn't normally one to just load her person life onto someone she had barely met, but there was something about Ashton. She seemed to be drawn to him and he seemed to be drawn to her.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Ashton, eh? Haha**

**So anyway, hope you liked it! Please review because on the first chapter, I had loads of reviews but now it's slowly stopping (N)**

**Question: Are you on summer hols yet? If so how have they been, if not then when? ;)**

**Nightttttttt**

**xox – Charlotte **


	6. Everything

**Everything.**

The next day, Carly was on her way to dance class when her phone rang, it was her dad. "Hi, Dad."

"_Hey, how's it going?"_

"Alright..." Why the sudden interest?

"_Sorry, I couldn't talk long last night. Me and Tash were in the middle of something-"_

"Eww!" Carly squealed disgusted.

"_No. Not like that!"_ He laughed._ "She moved in yesterday."_

"Really?" Carly asked as she approached the dance studio. "Awesome."

"_I'm glad you're OK with it." _She could almost hear him grin.

She brushed her hair out of her face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"_I never said you wouldn't be."_

Carly looked into the distance and could see Georgette coming towards her. Carly turned to her side and faced away from Georgette, she was nosy.

"Oh, good because I like Tash, she's nice."

"_Yeah, me too." _Shane almost sighed dreamily, Carly rolled her eyes.

"Right... So what you up to today?" She asked him.

"_Moving more of Natasha's stuff in and then going to my parent's house for dinner."_

Carly stood up straight. "Really? Is this so they can meet Natasha?"

"_Yes, wish me luck." _He laughed. _"I'm gonna need it."_

"Good luck." She laughed. "Wow, you are going to have fun." Georgette came up behind her and tried to listen to the conversation but Carly slowly moved away. "I've got to go. Speak to you later?"

"_Yeah sure."_

Carly hesitated... "Dad?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I'm sorry." And with that, she hung up. Georgette didn't hear the last bit but was still desperate to know who was on the phone. "Who was that?"

Carly put her phone back into the pocket of her shorts and pushed past Georgette and into the studio. "None of your business."

She laughed and Carly turned to face her. "I know, I was just curious..."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Carly reminded her.

Georgette took this as an insult and gasped. "You're calling me a cat?"

Carly just burst out laughing and made her way over to the side of the room to stretch. She was wearing black shorts and a grey vest top. She watched as the rest of the class came in and her eyes lit up when she saw Ashton. He gave her a cheeky grin and wink, like he always did when he saw her, but she didn't know why.

"I'm Miss Danielson and I'm going to be taking you for dance this summer. I hope you have all stretched as we will be doing some free style now. Who wants to go first?" She asked and no-one in the class volunteered. She pointed to a younger chubby girl sitting in at front, who shook her head when asked to perform. Georgette snickered and said "It'll be good if she doesn't, earthquakes that big will cause lots of damage." Carly scoffed at her little joke as others laughed. Miss Danielson asked her to perform again and she looked as if she was about to either cry or run away, both even.

"If she doesn't want to perform, leave her." Carly spoke up and everyone looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Miss Danielson asked her and the girl looked up at Carly with hope in her eyes. "I said, leave her. She obviously doesn't want to, so why she should she?"

Miss Danielson looked defeated but then asked Carly to perform. "You perform then."

"Sure, whatever."

Carly stood in front of the crowd and watched as Miss Danielson pressed play and the song Everything by Michael Buble came on. Carly looked at her and held her hands out. "Are you serious?"

"Listen and interpret." Carly rolled her eyes as the song continued to play, she heard this song before her mum used to play it but she had never danced to it before. One thing you didn't know about Carly, she could dance. Well.

"_You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far."_ She started to dance to the song, slowly swaying and spinning across the floor. As the chorus approached she quickly grabbed Ashton hand and pulled him into her. "Follow me." She whispered in his ear. He nodded and quickly span her across the door before pulling her back and slowly dancing with her. She turned so they were both facing the same way, Ashton placed his hands on her hip as she danced and laughed at him. He span her back into his arms and dipped her so her head was nearly touching the ground but quickly pulled her back up again. They slow danced again before she danced off away from Ashton and went a couple of metres away from him. She nodded and he understood what she meant as she quickly skipped towards him and jumped into his arms as he span her around. He let her down slowly to the ground as he ran his hands through her hair, she grabbed onto his shoulders as the music stopped and mouthed 'Thank you' at him.

"Good, not great." Miss Danielson said and shooed the two off the dance floor. They both went to the back of the room and grabbed a bottle of water. "Thank you, so much. You saved me."

"Ah, it was my pleasure, me lady." He said lamely and gave her a wink. "I must say though, the way you stood up for that girl was really kind of you, I gather you don't know her?" He asked and Carly shook her head. Ashton flashed her his smile again.

"So, I never knew you could dance." He said taking a sip of his water.

"One of my many unknown talents." She grinned at him. "Oh yeah? What are the others?"

"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you." She joked, taking a page out of his book and winking before sitting down with the class. Leaving Ashton at the back with a adorable grin on his face.

-x-

"Shane, it's so good to see you again!" Kate, his mum said as she pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And you must be Natasha," She said holding her at arms length, looking her up and down. Kate looked unsure about her but covered it up with a smile. "Welcome, come in."

The look didn't go unnoticed by Shane or Natasha, and she looked very worried about it. "She doesn't like me." She whispered to Shane.

"Tash, I told you. She's like that. It'll get worse." Shane joked and Natasha's face fell. "I'm kidding." He told her, but they both knew he wasn't.

"Shane, How are you?" Daniel asked as he came through his office door. "I'm good."

"Oh, and who's this pretty young thing you managed to pick up?"

Shane rolled his eyes at his father's ways. "This is Natasha."

"Nice to meet you." She said politely shaking Daniel, big rough hand. Daniel smiled at her and joined his wife in the kitchen as Shane and Natasha sat in the living room.

"See? That wasn't too bad, was it?" Shane said rubbing circles in the back of his girlfriends hand.

"No."

Shane smiled at her reassuringly as she let a out a nervous breath. "Come on, relax. It'll be fine." Kate came in the room with drink for Natasha and herself and Daniel came out behind with a beer for him and Shane. "So Natasha, what do you do for a living?" Kate inquired.

"I'm a musician, in a girl group." She explained. "Which is?" Daniel prompted taking sips of his beer. "The Bittersweets."

Kate still hadn't warmed up to her yet and just ignored that last bit. "Shane, how is Carly? You sent her to that Camp place thing, that Brown owns right?"

"Yeah, I thought it would do her good."

Daniel nodded. "Any reason for that? Except the fact that she's trouble." He chuckled the last bit along with Kate, but Natasha and Shane just looked at each other.

"No, I just thought it would be good for her... That's all." Natasha looked at Shane confused and he gave her a look which pleaded for her not to say anything.

Kate finished her drink and put the glass down on the coffee table. "I heard this crazy rumour the other day that Carly got a tattoo." She said laughing and Shane joined in. "That's crazy, like I would let her get a tattoo." Natasha laughed nervously along with them, she was defiantly going to have words with Shane after this.

Soon dinner was ready and they all sat down at the table as Kate brought out the dinner plates. Natasha's face fell when she saw the meat, she was a vegetarian. "Oh, mum. I thought I told you, Natasha's a vegetarian..."

Kate stopped and thought about it. "Oh, shoot. You did..."

"Oh, it's fine." Natasha said, "I'll just leave it..."

Kate nodded and they all sat down to eat. "You know, I feel bad for all those children facing poverty and here we are in the room, wasting food. But don't worry darling, it doesn't matter. You're for the animals, not the children."

Natasha sunk down in her seat a little bit and threw Shane a look. "Er, so yummy potatoes." He tried.

"Yeah, Your Auntie Louise gave me the recipe." She sat taking a bit of her food. "But you know what it goes well with, the meat." She said stabbing her fork into the meat then the potatoes and putting it in her mouth. "Delightful."

Shane smiled at her falsely and then turned to see Natasha taking slow bites of her food. "So why did you become a vegetarian?" Daniel asked her and she sat up in her seat a bit.

"My Grandfather used to own a meat store and he used to take me down the slaughterhouse sometimes to collect the meat, so yeah it kind of put me off of it." She explained and they nodded.

"Well, that's shame, meat is good for you. I mean, no wonder why you are so thin, you've got no protein in ya."

Natasha laughed nervously and turned to Shane throwing him another look. "So, um, Dad? How's the business going?"

"The same, but we all came to hear about this darling girl you brought with you." Shane sighed in defeat. "So, Natasha, was it weird? Y'know you're new boyfriend already having a 14 year old daughter?"

"She's 16." Shane piped in. "That just makes it seem worse." Shane rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"No, not really. I think Carly is really nice, she's got a good heart."

Daniel laughed. "What about this one?" He said pointing over to Shane. "Middle child, guess he felt a bit left out you know what they say... The middle child syndrome and all." Shane swore under his breathe, he knew what he was on about. "Out of all them, I always thought he would be the one to screw up. He did, twice. The second time was obviously worse, but we didn't find out about it until about 14 years later." He laughed and Shane bit viscously at his food. "We met that girl once?"

"Which one?" Kate asked. "The one he knocked up."

"Oh, I think so. Was she the one who puked all over our silk table cloth?"

Daniel snapped his fingers. "That's the one. It was because she was pregnant, wasn't it? But of course you didn't tell us."

"I didn't know." Shane grumbled and Natasha looked oddly uncomfortable but at the same time she wanted to know.

"What a choice of girl, eh?" Kate laughed. "Could we please, talk about something else?" Shane asked, annoyed.

"Sure, honey." Kate said, oblivious to the fact that Shane was really irritated.

-x-

Georgette was the last person to dance and she was terrible. Carly was finding it hard to contain her laughter as Georgette thought she was really good and kept throwing Carly looks as if to say 'Wish you could be like this.' After class Carly walked outside and as soon as she felt the sun against her skin, she had to go down the beach. She ran down to the sand by the lake and lay down feeling the soft yellow sand against her skin. She closed her eyes and took in the moment but she was interrupted by someone calling her name. She sat up and turned around to see the chubby girl from dance class approaching her.

"Hi," She said nervously and Carly smiled at her as she stood up. "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did in dance. It was really nice of you and I really didn't want to dance in front of everyone, epically Georgette."

"You're welcome." Carly smiled at her. "What is it about Georgette that makes everyone scared of her?"

"She's like the queen bee, she's got everything."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Yep, she's even got two left feet." They both laughed.

"I'm Francesca, in case you're wondering. But I like to be called Frankie."

Carly just smiled at her.

Frankie stuffed her hands into her pockets. "You coming to the Mess hall for lunch?" She asked and Carly nodded, so they both headed together.

"Oh look, The Moody Pop Princess is friends with the whale. WOW! She's getting desperate." Georgette announced as they walked into the mess hall. Frankie looked down embarrassed and Carly told her to ignore her. She walked towards the counter to get her lunch and saw Ashton sitting at a table with a bunch of his friends, he gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes again before laughing. "What's so funny?" Frankie asked, turning round to see Ashton still watching Carly.

"Who's that? Is it your boyfriend?" She asked.

"No!" Carly exclaimed, placing salad on her plate. "No, he's not. He's just this boy, I mean he's alright but I hardly know him...."

"You like him." Frankie almost shouted but Carly shushed her as they were right in front of Ashton's table. "I do not like him, OK? And he doesn't like me."

Frankie laughed. "Then why is he still looking at you?" Carly slowly turned around to see Ashton with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Because he's ..... a stalker? How the hell do I know?" She said picking up a bottle of salad cream and walking over to an empty table unfortunately by Georgette.

"Look what the whale's eating. Hey, fatty!" She yelled. "It's lunch not dinner! You've got enough food on that tray to feed the whole hall." She laughed along with her friends and Frankie quickly sat down, her cheeks turning red.

"What's your problem?" Carly asked Georgette. "My problem is that your friend over there is taking all the food and now we have hardly any."

"That's OK, you can have mine." She smirked and tipped her lunch all over her head. Georgette froze in shock as the salad sat in her hair and pasta dripped down across her face.

"Oh, wait." Carly picked up the bottle of salad cream and squeezed the contents on her head. "Enjoy."

Everyone is the mess hall watched as Carly patted her on the head and then wiped the salad cream on Georgette's arm.

Unfortunately, Brown had just come into the mess hall and saw the whole thing happen. Carly sat down at her table with Frankie and Frankie offered her some food. Carly picked up half of her sandwich and popped in her mouth. Brown walked over to Carly and bent down to her level, "Come with me, _now_!"

Carly's shoulders slumped and her she got up and followed Brown out of the room. He turned a pointed to Georgette and the pointed to the door, she to got up and followed them to Brown's office.

"What happened?" Georgette turned on the fake tears. "She just came up to me and started putting her lunch all over me. It was terrible and then she started calling be all these rude names like 'Fugly' and... I'm not going to say the rest, they were too vile."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Is that true, Carly?" Brown asked.

"Not really. I mean I did dump my lunch on her but she deserved it." Brown told Georgette she could leave.

"Right, since you want to play with your food. Before Dinner every weekday you're going to have to help out with the cooking here."

"Really?" Carly asked with her eyebrows raised. "Really, so be in the kitchen at 5:00." He told her that she could leave and she did, slamming the door on her way our. Georgette was waiting outside for her and had heard everything. "Have fun!" She grinned and laughed before walking away.

-x-

"Why do I always find you here?" Ashton asked as he approached Carly, who was sitting on the docks again, but it was getting dark. "Hey."

"What's wrong? You don't seem happy." He sat down next to with one leg on the dock and one hanging off the side, almost touching the water.

"I'm on kitchen duty for the rest of the summer." She told him. He nodded, understandingly. "Because of what you did to Georgette in the Mess Hall?"

Carly nodded and let her feet slide down so they were skimming the top of water. "She was being so rude though, I hate people like that. They think they can just control your life and it makes me angry." She told him.

"And then people always follow them and try to be like them." Carly raked her hand through her messy blonde hair. "Why would you change who you are just to be like someone else? My mum always used to say 'Be yourself because life's too short to be anyone else." She revealed to him. "I guess she was right."

"About being yourself?" Ashton asked, Carly shook her head. "About life being too short." Ashton almost slapped himself, why the hell did he even say that. "Oh, right. Sorry..." He trailed off.

She looked into the distance, tears glistening in her eyes. "You know, thinking back to when she died. I told her, I would make her proud. I promised." Carly confessed and she didn't even know why she was telling him all this stuff. "But none of this making her proud. Getting into trouble all the time." Tears were in the brim of her eyes and Ashton put his arm around her to comfort her. She turned into his arms and let tears slip out. After a few minutes, she pulled away and brushed away her tears. "I'm sorry, I'm being stupid."

Ashton grabbed her hand, "No, you're not. You lost probably the most important person in your life, you're aloud to cry."

"But it's been over 2 years...."

"2 years isn't long at all. You're still grieving and it doesn't matter if that takes you 2 years or 10 years, it's OK." Ashton held her hand tightly. "I thought it would go away, it hurts me so much to think about it."

He sighed and brushed the hair out of Carly's face. "It'll hurt more to keep it bottled inside." Carly nodded and smiled at him weakly.

As they walked back Ashton decided to change to subject, "So are you doing anything for Camp Fire Jam?" He asked.

"Maybe, probably. You?" Carly asked wrapping her arms around her body to keep herself warm. "Yeah, got it all planned out." He grinned at her.

"What you doing then?"

He laughed and winked at her. "I could tell you but then I would have to kill you." He quoted and she joined in with the laughter as they walked towards her cabin. Even though it was summer, the breeze from the lake was making Carly cold as she was only in a strappy top. "You cold?" He asked and Carly shook her head, but still Ashton shrugged off his grey zip up hoody and passed it to Carly.

"No, I'm fine. Honestly." She insisted. "Liar! I can see the goosebumps on your arms!" He draped the jacket – which too big for Carly - over her shoulders and soon she gave in and poked her arms through the sleeves. Soon the arrived at Carly's cabin and she thanked him for talking with her and walking her home. She went inside but then realised she was still wearing his hoody. "Ashton!" She yelled out of her cabin door. She could just about see him as he turned around and waved her off. "I'll be fine." He yelled back and winked at her. She went back inside and closed the door with a smitten grin on her face.

**- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - **

**Hehe, I liked writing this chapter.**

**Especially the dance scene and when Natasha meets Shane's parents ;)**

**Reviewwww? I got loads last time, thank youuuu!**

**Song: Everything by Michael Buble (My friend did a dance to this song, it's how I got the idea) :D**

**Summer break finally!!! The weather is a bit off lately but today has been alright ;)**

**Question: Do you like Demi Lovato's New Album? If so, favourite songs??**

**Have a good weekend! :)**

_- Charlotte xox (Twitter me gorgeous** LOL!** LuckyxxStar) _


	7. The Show

**The Show**

"I'm so sorry about that." Shane said for about the 1000th time since they left his parents house. "They were so intrusive and questioning, I'm sorry."

"Shane, it's fine." She told him taking off her shoes and making her way to the sofa, she sat down and Shane collapsed next to her. She bit her lip, she wanted to ask him but was scared. "Er, Shane can I, um, ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Shoot." He turned to face her. "The whole thing at dinner today, um, made me wonder about, um-"

"Come on, spit it out." He teased. "Carly's mum." Shane tensed up next to her and Natasha almost regretted asking. "I'm sorry, never mind." She rambled and turned away from Shane but he turned her back. "W-What about her?"

Natasha's eyes were searching Shane's face for the emotion he was feeling but she couldn't find it. "I was just wondering, what happened.... but you don't have to tell me, I'm just being nosey."

Shane laughed at her. "Er, nothing really. We were teenagers." He shrugged it off, but Natasha knew that wasn't it. "You really like her, don't you?"

"What? What? No....." He tried to cover it up but Natasha gave him a look. "Well, _liked_." He admitted.

"Liked? So, if she came to see you or Carly then you're feelings wouldn't come back?" She asked, she hated being this nosy but she saw the way he acted when his parent's were talking about her.

"Tash, No, She can't- that would never happen."

"Why?"

Shane cleared his throat. "Because she died." Her whole face fell and regret filled her body. "Oh my god, Shane I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I just thought she was back in England or something. I'm sorry." She ranted and Shane just laughed softly at her.

"Oh, Shane. I'm sorry, I should of just kept my mouth shut. I'm sor-" She was interrupted by Shane kissing her full on the lips. "It doesn't matter." He said in-between kisses. "Just... forget. For now at least." He mumbled against her lips and she smiled at him. Suddenly, he swooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. "We'll talk about it later, but right now, I've been waiting to do this since last night."

"But we did it last night too." She laughed. "There can never be too much." He joked and placed her down on the bed, kissing her hard on the mouth.

She pushed him up a bit, and he scrunched his eyebrows, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, to ruin you little 'moment'," She laughed. "But the taste of meat is making me gag."

Shane laughed at her and quickly kissed her on the cheek before running off the bathroom, not before turning round to look at her. "When I come back, no wasting time." He told her and she laughed. "Eye, Eye Sailor." He rolled his eyes and closed the door. Leaving Natasha alone for a minute, she thought about what Shane had said and the way he acted when his parent's were talking about Mitchie. No wonder he got so irritated, it was a sensitive topic. Natasha took off her jacket and placed it on the chair. She knew should couldn't replace what Shane had with Mitchie and she definitely knew she couldn't replace what Mitchie had with Carly, but she loved this family. It didn't take long but they meant everything to her, she could see how broken they all were inside. She wasn't going to replace, she was going to repair. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and soft lips against her neck. She turned to face Shane he kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"Better?" He smirked.

She winked at him. "Hmm, minty."

-x- (A few days later) ;) -x-

Carly walked out of her cabin and felt the cool summer breeze against her, she was wearing a small white summer dress with blue lining across it. The sun was setting and all the campers were heading towards the stage for Camp Fire Jam. She stepped across the stony path and made her way over to the stage. She saw out of the corner of her... Georgette. She walked over to Carly and put her arm around her. "Hey, buddy."

Carly automatically shrugged off her arm. "I'm not you're buddy." She snapped.

"Wow, chill out." She laughed, flicking back her long golden hair. "What are you singing then?"

"Why doesn't it matter, Curious George?" She spat.

"You still upset about the whole thing in the mess hall? Well you were just standing up for your _friend..._ I did nothing wrong,"

Carly stopped and faced her. "You did everything wrong! You know what, I'm not even going to waste my time." Carly walked away from her and sat down on one of the logs - used as benches – and sighed frustratedly. There's always one, everywhere you go. A familiar voice spoke from the stage, "Hello, everybody!" Brown yelled from stage and everyone cheered.

"Are you ready, for your first performer?" The crowd cheered again.

Brown smiled. "Please welcome, Ashton Dawson."

Carly rolled her eyes and clapped, she should have known.

"_On that sunny day  
Didn't know I'd meet  
Such a beautiful girl  
Walking down the street  
Seen those bright brown eyes  
With tears coming down  
She deserves a crown  
But where is it now?_

Señorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you shouldn't have to  
I'll always love ya, you can tell by this charm  
and you could feel this real love  
If you just lay in my...

Running fast in my mind  
Girl don't you slow it down  
If we carry on this way  
This thing might leave the ground  
How would you like to fly?  
That's how my queen should ride  
But you still deserve the crown  
Oh, hasn't it been found?

Carly watched mesmerised by his performance, it was the first time she had heard him sing without Brown interrupting him to make improvements. Ashton voice, it was so calm yet powerful and the song, it was amazing. Carly's head shot up... it wouldn't be about her, would it? She has only known him for about six days. Carly shook her head to get all those ridiculous thoughts out of her head and focused back on his singing. His voice echoed through her body, sending shivers up her spine.

"_Señorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you shouldn't have to  
I'll always love ya, you can tell by this charm  
and you could feel this real love  
If you just lay in my..._

Ah, ah, arms... (Won't you lay in my)  
Ah, ah, arms... (Lay in my)  
Ah, ah, arms... (Baby won't you lay in my)  
Ah, ah, arms...

When I look into your eyes  
I see something that money can't buy  
And I know if you give us a try  
I'll work hard for you girl  
And no longer will you ever have to cry

_Señorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you shouldn't have to  
I'll always love ya, you can tell by this charm  
and you could feel this real love  
If you just lay in my arms...."_

As the song ended it took awhile for Carly to come out of her dazed state, she clapped along with the audience. Ashton waved to the audience and hurried off the stage. Everyone started to talk about him and how good he was. "Wasn't he fantastic?" Brown exclaimed from the stage and the crowd cheered again. "Next up we have a two younger ladies who call themselves, One and another." He yelled and everyone clapped again as they took their places on stage.

"Did you like my performance?" Carly looked up to see Ashton standing next to her with his cheeky grin on again.

"It was really good. I like your voice." Carly smiled but almost slapped herself for saying she liked his voice.

Ashton grinned at her and sat down next to her. "Why thank you, Miss Torres." He said making Carly blush. "I like your voice too."

"I haven't sang yet."

"I've heard you're songs." He winked and Carly turned her attention away from the girls on stage and looked at Ashton with a small smile on her face. "You have?"

He nodded. "They're really good." Carly blushed again, why did he have the affect of on her? "What's that song...." He said deep in thought. "_I'm gonna take you out tonight, I'm gonna make you feel alright. I don't have a lot of money, but we'll be fine. I don't have a penny but I'll show you a real good time."_ He sang and Carly blushed again while laughing.

"Oh and ... _And you know I'd walk a thousand miles!" _He belted out, flinging his arms in the air. People around shushed him and told him to be quiet as they were listening to ' One and Another'. Carly giggled quietly and Ashton grinned down at her. "I like your laugh, it's cute." He told her, making her blush once again.

"Thanks..." She smiled at him, their eyes still locked on each other. Their attention was drawn back to the stage as everyone began to clap and Georgette took her place on stage.

"This should be interesting." Carly mumbled.

Georgette took her place on centre stage with her followers behind her singing as backup.

"_(Woah), Tell me what you think you looking at  
(Oh), So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth  
(Now), And now I'm stuck inside your memory  
(So), That's why it's so hard to get rid of me_

I am incredible, so unforgettable  
So no one can take my place  
I am unbreakable, highly flammable  
So, girl, get outta my face  
Oh, we got 'em going crazy  
Maybe 'cause we're so amazing  
Everybody in a daze  
And that's the reason why they're hating  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cause that's what we are  
You know we going really far,  
And you all ain't even heard it all

You hate 'cause I'm a rock star, a rock star  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
You hate 'cause I'm a rock star, a rock star  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me  
'cause I'm a rock star, a rock star  
I said that I'm a rock star, a rock star  
Keep looking at me.

(Wow),It seems to me like I was bothering  
(How), 'cause I make walking look like modelling  
(Wow), It ain't my fault the boys keep following  
(Now), If you were better, he wouldn't be wandering."

Carly and Ashton both looked at each other with the same expression. Georgette was prancing around stage thinking she was doing a really good job, but her dancing – as usual – was not very good and her singing.... even worse.

_  
"We're super hot, you know it  
We're not afraid to show it  
We hold the crown and that's why they can't stop us now  
The ground we're on is golden  
They can't fix what's not broken  
Don't act like you all don't know what's bout to happen now_

You hate 'cause I'm a rock star, a rock star  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
You hate 'cause I'm a rock star, a rock star  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me  
'cause I'm a rock star, a rock star  
I said that I'm a rock star, a rock star  
Keep looking at me."

Ashton and Carly clapped unsurely and watched as Georgette came off the stage and walked past them. "Now, that's a performance, you little pop princess." She spat and walked off wiggling her hips. Carly burst out laughing and Ashton smiled down at her.

"Wow, she gets worse and worse." He commented.

"I know right." She laughed then stood up. "Right, I'm next. See you in a minute." She grinned at him.

"Bye, _Señorita." _Carly turned round to face him but he just smiled at her. She walked off to the stage and grabbed a microphone but she was still deep in thought, that song was about her wasn't it? _Señorita.... _That's Spanish. Her thoughts were all collecting together. 'B_right brown eyes, with tears coming down' _The other night she cried into his arms but suddenly she was drawn away from her thoughts once again due to Brown pushing her on stage. "Rock it, poppet!" He cheered and she smiled softly at him.

She got up on stage and pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind, so she could focus on her performance and just her performance. She sat down at the piano provided and let her fingers falll on the keys.

"_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
Can't do it alone  
I've tried, but I don't know why_

Slow it down, make it stop  
Or else my heart is going to pop  
Cause it's too much, yeah it's a lot  
To be something I'm not

I'm a fool out of love  
Cause I just can't get enough

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
Can't do it alone  
I've tried, but I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down  
I know, I've got to let it go

And just enjoy the show

The sun is hot in the sky  
Just like a giant spotlight  
The people follow the signs  
And synchronize in time

It's a joke, nobody knows  
They got a ticket to the show  
Yeah

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
Can't do it alone  
I've tried, and I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down  
I know, I've got to let it go

And just enjoy the show  
Just enjoy the show 

_  
I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
Can't do it alone  
I've tried, but I don't know why_

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down  
I know, I've got to let it go

And just enjoy the show...."

-x-

Carly was lying on her bed in the cabin, just thinking. She thought about her mum, her dad, Natasha, Caitlyn, Nate, Grace, Jason, Ella, Jez, Kyle, Sasha, Darren, Cindy, Alice, Daniel, Kate..... Everyone and Everything. A soft knock on the door pulled Carly's attention away from the celling and towards the door. It was half ten at night, who would be knocking on her door at this time. She grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on – which was a deodorant can – and got this ready to use in self defence. She slowly went over to the door and pulled it open with the deodorant can stuck out in front of her. "Oh, no! She's going to make me smell like flowers!" She opened her eyes to see Ashton standing there with a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Carly laughed in embarrassment and let Ashton in her cabin. "You should know better than to knock on a girl's door at ten o'clock at night, when she's all alone in the middle of nowhere." Carly pouted crossing her arms.

"But then we couldn't have ten o'clock snacks." He argued gesturing to the tub of ice cream, Carly's pouted quickly turned into a smile as she sat down on her bed and grabbed the ice cream off of Ashton, who laughed and sat down opposite her. "Where's the spoons?" She asked.

"Oh."

Carly laughed and pushed the tub into his face leaving chocolate ice cream all over his face. "This is war, Torres."

"Bring it on, Dawson!" She retorted as she got off the bed and went over to the other side of the room to protect herself. Ashton jumped off the bed and captured her in a tight bear hug and rubbed his chocolate coved cheek against hers. She started laughing and dropped the ice cream on the floor, Ashton picked it up and wiped some on her nose. "Do I win?"

"Um...." She said thoughtfully then ripped the ice cream tub out of his hand and jumped back on her bed. "NO!"

Ashton started to walk over to her but she held up the ice cream in a treating position. "Don't come any near me because I would hate to see that pretty face of yours get hurt." She warned.

"You think my face is pretty." He smirked and Carly just rolled her eyes, wrong move. Ashton tackled her down to her bed and held her arms down so she couldn't move. "Ash-ton..." She whined and he just grinned at her. "Do I win?"

She shook her head making Ashton cocked his head to the side and Carly sighed in defeat. "You win."

"I thought so." He smirked but kept the same position and his eyes kept starting into Carly's.

"W-What?" She asked, biting her lip.

"You have ice cream all over your face. On your cheeks and your nose.... and your lips..." He said his hot breath hitting Carly in the face making her blush. His gave moved down to her lips and Carly hitched breath. His eyes went back up to hers and they sat there for a while, staring at each other then Carly's phone started to ring and they both were brought back to reality.

Ashton let Carly go and she picked up her phone, slightly annoyed. "Hello?"

"_Hey Carly, it's me."_

"Hey Dad." Ashton turned round to look at Carly as she sat down on her bed and wiped the ice cream off her face.

"_Did I wake you?"_

"No, I was up."

"_OK, good. So anyway, In a few weeks we were thinking we could come down and visit you."_

A smile crept across Carly's face. "Really, I would like that."

"_I thought you would, did you do much today?"_

"It was Camp fire Jam, so I performed." She told him.

"_How did it go?"_

"It went well – OW!" A towel hit Carly in the back of the head and she span around to Ashton mouth 'Sorry' to her, while laughing. _"What was that?"_

"Nothing – I tripped..?" It was more of a question than a answer.

"_OK..." He drew out. "I'll let you get some sleep. Night Carls."_

"Goodnight dad." She hung up and the gave Ashton an evil glare. "I was just -"

"I know." She growled, joking around. Ashton pushed her playfully and headed for the door. "I'll be off, see you tomorrow." He winked and was gone. As soon as Ashton left Carly broke out into the biggest smile she had worn since she got Brighton. Carly fell back on her bed and sighed, she couldn't be falling for him already, could she? She had known him for barely a week let alone know anything about him.

Her new plan, learn some things about Ashton and ... well that was it, so far. Only then would decide whether Ashton was worth it. She had a feeling he was.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**OK YEAH, I CHANGED HIS NAME! X]**

**all along I meant Ashton not Aston, I slapped myself when I realised lol**

**But if you look back in all the other chapters it's Ashton now so.... (;**

**I love Carly and Ashton, I have more things planned for them too :)**

**What would be their 'Couple Name'? - Think of a good sounding one ;) haha**

**And I love Shane and Natasha ;) haha – Shatasha? Haha, no. See I suck! Help?**

**Summer holidays! Woo – not so much. The weather SUCKS! Haha**

**Twitter me :) (LuckyxxStar)**

**A guaranteed smile or your tweets back! - My slogan, pretty cool huh? ;) lool**

**Anyway, GOODBYE xox**

**- Charlotte :) **


	8. Let Down

**Let Down.**

**(This is half way through the 2nd month of Carly's visit)**

Carly spotted Aston walking towards vocal class, which she had with him and decided to catch up with him to tell him the good news. "Ashton!" She yelled as she almost jumped on his back.

"Whoa, What's up with you?" He grinned.

"I'm happy, really happy."

"May I ask why?"

Carly was bouncing up and down with excitement. "My dad's coming to visit me tomorrow." She grinned and Ashton gave her a hug. "That's great!"

"Yeah, I mean he must know that I would feel like he was just abandoning me again – like he did for the first 14 years of my life but whatever, he's making up for it." Ashton looked at Carly as she continued to ramble on with a huge smile on her face. "This is like the happiest I've been in two years!"

They entered the vocal class cabin where everyone was talking in their own small groups as the class was quite small. "Carly," Brown called from the front of the room. "Shane called and said he was coming tomorrow, so get up early to meet him."

Carly nodded and sat down in her usual chair next to Ashton. "Right, I hope you have all worked on your songs as we will be finishing them today."

The lesson was as usual, Brown would help them with their songs and work on their singing. Carly's song was about trying to find where she belonged but she couldn't concentrate today, she was too excited about her dad coming to visit. She was shocked actually, that he was coming down to see her. He sent her away because of the way she was acting and now he was coming to visit her.... she didn't understand how that worked but she didn't care. The day went reasonably fast as Carly wasn't really paying attention that much and she finished her kitchen duty in no time. Carly went to bed early and told Aston he couldn't come over tonight. _"No ten o'clock snacks tonight," _She told him. _"I have to get up early."_ When she told him this he pouted and gave her a pleading look but she didn't cave in. _"You can come tomorrow, I promise... Unless my dad is still here, then no. Because he might – well, most probably kill you."_

"_A chance, I'm will to take."_ He grinned but Carly rolled her eyes and told him not to. _"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow."_

By the time morning came round, Carly was ecstatic. She got up early – really early for her anyway and got washed and dressed in no time. Her hair was in lose curls, left to dry naturally from her shower. She pulled on Plaid Woven Tunic and a pair of denim shorts. She slipped on her blue flip flops and made her way to Brown's cabin, it was the weekend so there was no classes today. She knocked on Brown's door and he answered wearing pyjama bottoms and a his hair was sticking up in numerous directions. "Oh, Carly, you're up."

"Yeah, Why aren't you?" She asked, gesturing to the state he was in.

"Shane called, he isn't coming, he some 'emergency' – I guess it was with work. Sorry, he said he'll call you later."

Carly felt disappointed, he promised. "Tell him, not to bother." She spat and walked away.

"Carly!" He called after her, but she just ignored him and continued to walk away. She stormed down to lake and sat down on the sand. She wouldn't allow herself to cry though, it wasn't worth it. She closed her eyes, breathing in the cool summer morning air. What a let down, he told her he would be here and he wasn't.

Carly sat there for hours, watching the sun rise and sky change colour. She laid back on the soft and closed her eyes again. She felt a shadow come over her and she automatically knew who it was, "Ashton, you're blocking my sun."

He laughed and sat down next to her. "How did you know it was me?"

"I can always tell." She told him with her eyes still closed.

"Where's your dad?" He asked and Carly sat up, looking out into the distance. "He's not coming."

Ashton faced her. "Why?"

She shrugged and crossed her legs. "Let down, eh?" She nodded again and Ashton put his arm around her.

"Oh, well. I mean it's not like it's the end of the world or anything, I'll live." She rambled looking down at her fingers. "Whatever."

Ashton smiled softly at her. "He probably had a reason."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm overreacting."

Ashton cut in. "I don't think you're overreacting. If my dad said the same thing, I would be pissed."

She looked up at him, almost prompting to tell her the story. "He doesn't live with me and my mum. They divorced when I was 7, he moved away so I see him hardly ever." He told her and Carly listened with her hands entwined in his. "Not that I want to see him, it's not like he makes an effort."

Carly smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry about." He smiled back at her and brushed hair with his hands. "You have sand in your hair."

Carly blushed as he continued to stroke the sand out of her hair. "Done." He grinned at her.

"You look cute when you blush."

Carly rolled her eyes and pulled him up with her. "You're such a dork."

"But I'm a cute dork." He winked.

"No." His face fell. "You're a-dork-able." She laughed and pulled him along with her.

"Where are we going?" He asked, after being dragged away from the lake. Carly ignored his question and continued to pull him along and towards a small dining hall, which was separated from the Mess Hall. When they went inside, Carly released Ashton's hand and walked over to a piano. She softly dragged her hands along the top of it before sitting down and opening it up. Ashton came over and sat next to her. "Why are we in here?"

She ignored his question again and let her fingers fall on the keys, playing out a soft tune which filled the room. "I want to write a song." She finally told him.

"Oh." Was his detailed response. She laughed softly at him and continued to play, "I've had the tune stuck in my head all morning."

"_Whoa Oh, Woah Oh." _She sang softly with the tune. _"When I saw you over there, I didn't mean to stare. But my mind was everywhere I wanna know you."_

She continued to play but no more words came out of her mouth, she couldn't believe she had sang that out loud, but Ashton didn't seem to mind because he cut into her song. _"Girl, I guess that you're the kind to say what's on your mind, but you listen when I have something to show you."_

Carly looked up at him and smiled. _"There's a mark above your eye, You got it in July. You're fighting for your sister's reputation."_ Carly remembered him telling her this story about his sister... I think you can guess the rest. "_You remember people's names and valentines are lame....."_

"_So I bring you flowers just for no occasion... oh."_ Ashton sang looking at Carly deep in her eyes while she still played on the piano.

"_I wanna know you."_ They sang together.

"_I wanna go there where you go, I wanna find out what you know and maybe someday down the road. I'll sit back and say to myself 'Yeah, I thought so'." _Carly sang softly with a big smile on her face.

"_You smile and never shout."_

Ashton cut in. "_You stand out in a crowd."_

"_You make the best of every situation." _Carly winked, they sang this to each other, almost spilling out how the felt about one another.

"_Correct me if I'm wrong, You're fragile and you're strong. A beautiful and perfect combination." _Ashton sang and brushed a piece of Carly's hair out of her face, making her blush again. She could perform in front of thousands of people but when she was around Ashton he made her blush and get butterflies in her stomach all the time. Soon enough they finished the song and stopped singing, but neither of them said anything. "You got you're song." Ashton said, stopping the silence.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks."

Carly looked up at the time, and it was lunch. "Come on, let's go eat."

-x-

They had become closed in the past month and a half that they spent together. The often hung out in Carly's cabin or by the lake. They both had feelings for one another but would they admit it? _Noo._

"Carly, you're phone is ringing."

"I know." She said but didn't move. Ashton gave her a confused look, "Answer it then."

"Nah."

Ashton picked up her phone and saw _'Dad' _flashing across the screen. "Carly, If you don't answer it then I will."

Carly laughed bitterly. "Yeah, right. Like you'd do that."

Ashton raised his eyebrows and Carly's copied this move. Ashton pressed accept and placed the phone to his ear.

"_Carly, You better stop ignoring my calls." _Shane warned down the phone.

"You want Carly? She's being a bit stubborn at the moment but I'll pass you over."

Ashton shoved the phone towards Carly and she groaned before placing the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Who the hell was that?"_

"Goodbye." She hung up and placed the phone back on her table side, before crossing her arms again. Ashton sighed and sat next to her. "Look, I know you're mad with him but I bet he has a good explanation." He took Carly's hand in his and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'll phone him, tomorrow." She promised. Ashton placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning. Night."

"Goodnight." Ashton gave her one last wink and left her cabin, leaving Carly with a huge smile on her face and the feeling like she was floating. Only he could do that to her.

-x-

"A boy!" Shane told Natasha for the fifth time, she rolled her eyes and continued to eat. "Doesn't mean anything Shane, two of her best friends are boys, why is this one different?"

"Well, Jez is _gay _and Kyle is .... well Kyle but something wasn't right with that phone call, she just like hung up on him."

"She's probably pissed about us not coming to visit." Natasha reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, It's not my fault I was too busy clearing up her mess."

"You could of told Brown to tell her."

Shane laughed. "No because he would of told my mum and then they would be all 'Shane you can raise her' and 'Told you she was trouble'."

This time Natasha rolled her eyes. "Would you stop freaking out? It's all fine. Carly's a smart girl."

"When she wants to be..."

Just then Nate and Caitlyn came through the front door. "Hello!" Caitlyn greeted happily as they came through the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Shane asked as they came into the dining room where they were eating their dinner. "Grace has gone to Caitlyn's parents house for the night so I thought while we are all childless we could hang out – Jase and Ella too."

"Well that sounds good." Natasha grinned and Shane just nodded.

"What's up with him?"

"He called Carly and a boy answered her phone – so he's gone into 'protective father mode'."

Caitlyn just looked at Shane and he shrugged. "So.. you think they're shagging?"

"_Caitlyn!"_ They all whined. "What I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" She defended herself. "Shane, I can't believe you would actually think that-"

Nate cut in. "I can't believe you would actually say that." Caitlyn glared at Nate. "What I mean is, that if a boy answered her phone it doesn't mean anything. Say Nate called me and.... Barron answered my phone. It doesn't mean anything."

Nate looked at her. "Hell yeah, it does. Why the hell is he answering you're phone?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at him. Jason and Ella came in the house next, "Hola, everyone!" Jason called out as the came into the dining room. "Jason, a boy answered Carly's phone. Does that mean they are 'dating' or not?" Nate asked.

"Hmm... depends how you look at it. Some could say yes and some could say no."

They all stared at him for a while. "OK, good. Thanks for the help."

"What happened at the meeting with Nathan, today?" Ella asked Shane. "She's being sued $2,500 including compensation and she has been banned for the offices but she got her wish, she is no longer an artist on Hollywood Records."

"Is she coming back to Lava?" Caitlyn asked and Shane shrugged. "She'll have to sort it out."

-x-

Natasha was currently bathing Brighton in the bath and she needed his shampoo, which was in Carly's bathroom. so she quickly nipped into Carly's bathroom and got it. The photos on the notice board in her room caught Natasha's attention, she went over to it and saw that some photos were missing which Carly had obviously taken away with her. There was a few with her friends and there was some with her mum, a quite cute one made Natasha smile. Carly looked about four and was sitting on Mitchie's lap eating in ice cream in the sun, her hair straight like her mother's. Mitchie was about 22 in the photo but she looked a bit younger, her mouth was in a soft smile and she looked down at the adorable girl in her arms. Natasha smiled at the photo and looked at a different one, Mitchie and Carly were standing in front of the leaning tower of Pisa. Carly looked about 14 and they were both smiling into the camera. "Tash?" Shane called and she came out of Carly's room shutting the door behind her. "Yeah?"

"What were you doing in there?" Shane asked and she held up the bottle of dog shampoo.

"Oh, you don't have to – I will." He said and reached for the bottle but Natasha just pushed him out of the way and went into the bathroom, which was now covered in water and small wet dog foot prints. Brighton sat in the bath tub like he had done nothing wrong and wagged his tail innocently. Natasha laughed at him and stroked his wet head. "You silly, silly dog."

**- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -**

**What the _hell _was that ending? x] hahah.  
Anyway, I keep updating fast and hardly anyone is reviewing :(  
Is it because you're on holiday or because it sucks? :O**

**I think the best couple name for 'Carly and Ashton' is 'Cashton' ;)  
but no good ones for Shane and Natasha....**

**Do you like the whole switching back to Shane and Natasha or not?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A KISS :) hahahah ;P**

**Twitter me – LuckyxxStar**

**- Charlotte xoxo**


	9. Brave

**Brave.**

"This year we have a brand new Jam, it's called Duet Jam." Carly snuck a glance at Ashton who winked at her. "You will in pairs and will write a song together to perform on Friday – in the performance hall. You may chose you're own partners." He finished and Carly turned to face Ashton but was pulled up by Brown.

"Oh, Carly. You have already been assigned a partner." Her face dropped.

"What the hell, Brown?"

He smiled and called Georgette up. "You have got to be freaking kidding me!"

"Make it work you too." He grinned and walked away, leaving the two glaring at each other.

Georgette sighed and sat down at Carly's desk. "Look, Carly. I don't write songs, so get started." She said and started to file her nails. Carly raised her eyebrows, "OK, one – the task was to write a song to-get-her and two – that's my desk."

"One – do I care? And Two – do I care?" She replied with her smirk on her face while Carly just glared. "That's what I thought."

Carly sat down at Ashton's desk as he had moved to go with one of the guys in there class and got out her song book, looking through the songs she had written. Georgette looked over her shoulder at the book which Carly noticed and slammed it shut. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just looking at your songs...." She trailed off and went back to her nails, Carly rolled her eyes and looked at the back of the room where Ashton was, she mouthed 'Help me!' to him which he just laughed at and winked at her, _he does that way too much._

"Argh, I think I'm going to kill myself by the end of this week." Carly complained to Ashton. "It can't be that bad..." Carly rose her eyebrows and Ashton shrugged as they sat down on the dock.

"Everyone I showed the song I was writing, she was like 'NO!'" Carly pulled out her iPod and placed the earphone in her ear and gave one to Ashton. She flicked through her songs looking for a good one to play, but she stopped when Ashton laughed. "What?"

"You have Michael Jackson on your iPod?" He asked.

"_YEAH!_ He's a legend!" She grinned before pressing play and pulling out her headphones letting the song 'You Rock My World' play out loud. She stood up and danced along to the music while Ashton watched her and laughed. _"My life will never be the same Cause girl, you came and changed. The way I walk, The way I talk." _She sang along and Ashton rolled his eyes at her, she walked over to him and tried to pull him up but he wouldn't move. "Come on...." She pleaded with him but he shook his head. She pouted at him until he gave in and got up.

She grabbed his arm and started to dance around the dock with him. She twirled around and her back landed against his chest as they danced along to the music. _"It feels so right, I've searched for the perfect love all my life." _She span around again to face him and he had his cheeky grin back on. "_You rocked my world, you know you did and everything I'm gonna give. And there ain't nothing we could find, someone like you to call mine." _Carly smiled at him as he placed his hand on her cheek and brushed it gently with his thumb making Carly blush. They continued to dance along the dock until Georgette came up to them with her little friends.

"Aww, how adorable." She cooed sarcastically at the pair and Ashton dropped his arm from around Carly's waist. Carly folded her arms and glared at Georgette for ...

a) ruining her 'moment' with Ashton

b) being there.

c) talking to her.

"What do you want?" She growled.

She shrugged innocently and walked around them. "Nothing really, I saw you too dancing so I thought I might join in." She said then sniggered to her friends making both Carly and Ashton roll their eyes.

"I guess I'll leave you too alone then, enjoy... love birds." She laughed and her friends joined in. "Go then." Carly instructed bitterly which made Georgette walk up to her and gave her one shove off the dock and into the lake before her and her friends scrambled off into the site. Ashton ran over to the side and watched as Carly resurfaced, spluttering and gasping. He grabbed her arms and lifted her back onto the docks.

Ashton pulled her into a hug as she shivered and coughed in his arms. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, but that girl is _so_ going to get it." She promised still shivering, Ashton laughed at her. She was drenched and her mascara had all ran but Ashton still thought she looked beautiful.

"I'm freezing!" She complained and grabbed Ashton's hand. "Come on, let's go back." He stopped her and stripped off his t-shirt leaving him bare chested. He handed the t-shirt over and told her to put it on. Carly was shocked, she studied his toned stomach and muscles, which made Ashton grin even more. "Like what you see, eh?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself." She told him, but the truth was she did. She put on the white t-shirt over her hair and they started to walk back to Carly's cabin not only to be spotted by Brown.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it." He called as he ran over to them. "May I ask, why you are all wet," He asked pointing to Carly. "and why have you got no shirt on." Carly blushed deeply at this.

"Well Ge-" Ashton started but was cut off by Carly. "I fell in the lake and Ashton gave me his t-shirt." Brown was suspicious about this.

"Right, Ashton – go and put a shirt on and Carly – get cleaned up."

"Yes, sir." Ashton said and Carly just nodded, Brown walked away and the pair burst into laughter. "I've been told to go, so my darling, I'll see you later." He winked and began to back away.

"What about you're shirt?" She asked.

"Keep it, you can start a collect of Ashton's Clothes." He grinned before turning away and wondering off into the site.

Carly clutched onto the shirt and smiled to herself as she went to her cabin, she couldn't help but feel this way.

-x-

"Carly, these songs are just not.... _me._" Georgette whined as she began painting her nails.

"Then help me write something because each lesson is _not_ a nail beauty session." She growled at her.

Georgette grinned at his. "HA, you think my nails are beautiful." Carly rolled her eyes and began to flick through her song book again, there was one song in there that she could use and try to change it around so if fitted. She let out a long sigh and began to work on the song.

"Did you enjoy you're swim, yesterday?" Carly slowly turned to face her and glared at her. "Go get hit by a bus." She spat, horrible thing to say... yes, but pushing someone in a lake is horrible too.

"Well that's rude." Georgette scoffed. "Maybe... I should get cancer... eh?"

Carly tensed up and her eyes reminded focused on the words in front of her. Georgette noticed her face and giggled under her breath.

She detested that girl, even worse than Cindy... if that is possible, but she did. She tried to ignore what she had just said and continued with the song. Maybe she didn't mean it like that, maybe she realised what she said afterwards. Carly discreetly looked at Georgette who just sat there with a smirk on her face and Carly's eyes fell back down on her song. _Ignore it, ignore it. _She told herself. _Don't let it get to you or she wins..._

Just then Brown dismissed the class and Carly bolted out of the classroom. Not even waiting for Ashton, she rushed back to her cabin and slammed the door shut. She lent against it as she tried to calm herself down,_ it wasn't worth it_. A knock at the door made Carly jump in fright but when she realised who it would be she opened the door and crashed into his arms. Ashton held her tightly and stroked her hair lightly as he rested his head on top of hers. "Hey, hey – what's up?"

She let out a shaky breathe and continued to tell herself it wasn't worth it. "Georgette."

Ashton sighed and pulled her away from his chest. "Don't let her get to you, she's just jealous." He told her as she stroked her cheek gently.

"Jealous?" Carly echoed.

He nodded enthusiastic. "Jealous of you." Carly titled her head to the side in confusion making Ashton laugh and shake his head. He led her over to the bed and sat down with her, his hand still entwined with hers. "You're beautiful, you're eyes they are mesmerising but yet they hold some mystery about yourself, you're the perfect size – I like how you're body fits in my arms perfectly and how you're hand feels like it belongs in mine." Carly smiled sheepishly at him. "And you're smile... it makes me smile."

Carly looked down, suddenly becoming shy which Ashton just grinned at and titled her face back up to his. "You're an amazing singer and you're words speak the truth, You're so level-headed and stick up for what you believe in. And you -"

"Ashton. Stop, please." His face fell but her face broke out into a huge grin. "You're so sweet but if you tell me one more thing I swear I will cry."

Ashton smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You look cute when you blush too." He quickly added with a smirk on his face, Carly dived on top of him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I said stop." She whined playfully and Ashton laughed. "I couldn't help myself...." He trailed off and Carly sat back next to him, they were quiet for a while. Just enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded them. "Did you mean it?" Carly asked, even though it was quiet it cut through the silence loud enough.

"What?" He said and faced her. "All those things, you said.... did you mean them?"

He smiled at her. "Of course."

Carly smiled softly at him and looked down. "Thank you." She whispered and Ashton pulled her back against his chest, she sunk happily into his arms and enjoyed the moment. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

"Well, that's hard to believe... but it's good for me because I get you all to myself." He grinned cheekily down at her and she giggled.

After another moments silence, Ashton spoke up. "Can I add one last thing?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Fine." She sighed playfully and looked up at him.

"I think you are so brave – you have dealt with a lot of things and the way you handle it all is truly amazing."

This made Carly cry. "I'm not brave," She whispered, her voice cracking. "I'm far from it, I act brave but no one knows what I'm really feeling inside. No one knows. I pretend to be brave-"

"Why do you pretend? No one said you _had _to be brave." Ashton cut in.

A sob escaped her throat as she tried to speak. "Everyone said I was brave, so I just carried on 'being brave', not showing how I was feeling because I didn't want to let everyone down." She admitted and buried her face in her hands as she cried. Ashton moved round to face her and lifted her head back up so her eyes met his. "Carly, you don't have to pretend." He told her, wiping away her tears. "Because I'm here, I'll always be here. I'll be brave when you can't because you mean that much to me."

Carly smiled sadly and hugged Ashton tightly, breathing in his sent and letting his shirt soak up all her tears. He sat with her all through the night, as she cried herself to sleep. When she was asleep, Ashton – being the gentleman that he is – took off her shoes and her jacket before gently tucking her in and placing a kiss on her head.

He wrote a small note and left it on her bedside table before quickly running to his cabin, where his assigned room-mates were waiting for him. It was pass one in the morning and as soon as Ashton opened the cabin door the three of them shined a torch in his face. "Jesus." He said as he jumped. "What the hell?"

"Where have you been?" One asked as he went and stood next to him, looking right in Ashton's face. "Nowhere, out." He shrugged him off and went over to his bed where he took off his jacket.

"You've been with that Carly girl, haven't you?" Another one smirked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Man, she's got you whipped!" One called out and the others yelled in agreement. Ashton rolled his eyes and got into his bed.

"Guys, let him sleep. His thoughts and dreams are revolving about one person in particular." The one with the flash light sniggered. "I can see why... She's got a nice ass."

They all yelled and laughed while Ashton rolled over to face the wall, ignoring what they were saying. He would get payback in the morning.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

It's 11:43 at the moment.

So I'm being very quiet, haha. My parents are sleeping and my typing gets on their nerves... _sorry._

Lol, anyway. You got your 'Cashton' fluff chapter ;)

It was a bit short but it'll do :D

No 'Cashton' kiss yet, ha. I'm a tease x]

Next chap is duet jam and DRAMA-RAMA ;)

Enjoyyyy ;)

Charlotte xox

THANKS FOR THE 50 REVIEWS! :D :D

(Twitter me: LuckyxxStar && Check out my video on youtube: LuckyxxStar which I entered in a contest – whoop.)

P.s. Last chapter, I was kidding about the review = kiss (hints the 'hahaha') don't take everything I say so seriously because I'm hardly ever serious ;) KISSES!!! jokeeeesss x] hahahahaha

Sorry; random outburst x]


	10. Watch This Space

**Watch This Space**

Carly pulled on a Crazy Print Bandeau Dress which was black and white with a few dashes of colour. Her hair was hanging in natural curls from her shower and she was wearing black and white flat pumps, what else? After checking how she looked in the mirror she left her cabin and heading over to the performance hall, where all the campers were. Carly and Georgette finally got their song figured out, it took a lot of effort and arguments but it was done and ready to be performed. Carly pushed open the door to the hall and looked around for Georgette, when she did see her she rolled her eyes at what she was wearing: A short_ (short) _dress with high _(high) _heels and her hair was curly _(very)_. "Georgette!" Carly called to get her attention, Georgette walked away from her friends wiggling her hips, 'trying' to look cool. "Yes?"

"When are we up?" Carly asked. "5th." She told him and smiled at her before walking back to her friends. That was extremely weird for Carly as Georgette would normally make a comment about what she was wearing or about her singing but today nothing. Carly shook it off and saw Ashton standing with his partner for duet jam, Sam. "Ash-ton..." She sang as she walked up to him, he turned around and looked at her as if she was crazy. "Oh, Ash-ton." She said again, making him laugh.

"What are you doing?" She shrugged and then hugged him. "Like the dress."

"Thank you, I like the- Ooh, nice guitar." She walked over to Sam and touched his guitar softly. Ashton turned and followed her with a shocked look on his face. "What is it?"

"Ibanez Jem 555." Sam grinned and Carly mouthed 'Wow'. Ashton cleared his throat, clearly jealous. Carly turned to face him and saw the look on his face. "Shirt! I like your shirt," She smiled innocently. "It's hot." He rolled his eyes at her and playfully shoved her. "What's hotter, Me or the guitar?"

Carly scrunched up her face. "I know the answer you want... But it's a Ibanez! That's hot!"

Ashton rolled his eyes and Carly hugged him tightly. "Well, we've established that Carly likes the guitar better than me." He pouted.

"Come on," She nudged him. "You know, I like you." She smiled but then realised what she said, her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to think of something to say but then Brown spoke from the stage. "Alright, lads and ladies, please take a seat and get ready for our first performers."

Everyone sat down and two boys about Carly's age came on stage and started to sing – they weren't bad.

-x-

Ashton and Sam were 3rd out on stage, Ashton gave her a wink up on the stage and she grinned back at him. Sam started to strum at his guitar and the tune filed up the hall making everyone cheer and clap along. Sam was amazing at the guitar and Ashton had an irresistible charm and voice that made Carly go into a daydream, especially when he sang about her.

"_She's a wave and she is breaking  
She's a problem to solve  
and in that circle she's making  
I will always revolve_

And on her sight  
These eyes depend  
Invisible and Indivisible

That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unravelling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet..." He look at Carly and gave a small flash of his cheeky grin.

"_Now is a phase and it's changing  
It's rotating us all  
Thought we're safe but we're dangling  
and it's too far to survive the fall_

And this I know  
It will not bend  
Invisible and indivisible

That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unravelling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet,  
Ultraviolet.

That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unravelling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet,  
ultraviolet

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unravelling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet." Everyone stood up and cheered loudly at them as they took their final bows. Carly quickly made her way backstage as she was up after the next act and because she wanted to tell Ashton how great he was. She flew back stage and engulfed Ashton in a hug, "You were great!"

He laughed and hugged her back. "Thanks, so did you like the song?"

"Like it? I loved it!" She squealed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You know, all the songs I've written this summer, so far, have been about you." He told her, placing his microphone back on the rack. "Really? Why?"

"You're the only inspiration I've had here." He grinned and Carly smiled back at him. "Wow... you are such a cheese ball." She joked and nudged him gently. "But thanks, that means a lot to-" Carly stopped half way through her sentence when she heard a familiar tune coming from the stage. "Carly?"

She walked over to the wing and watched as Georgette took centre stage all by herself.

She tricked her, She tricked Carly into writing a brilliant song then she was going to steal all the credit by performing it all by herself. "Is that Georgette?" Ashton asked, worried. "Carly, what's going on?"

"I'm going back to my cabin, that's what's going on." She told him and tried to walk away but Ashton grabbed her arm. "Carly!"

"_There is no short cut to a dream  
But I am not afraid I'll take it all the way."_

"She's singing the song I wrote, the song I put my heart and soul into to make it work, for the both of us not to look like idiots in front of everyone but she just tricked me, stole all the credit and embarrassed me because right now I'm meant to be on that stage performing." Carly let out a frustrated sigh. "Just forget it, it's done, I'm done."

Ashton pulled her back to face him. "No, Carly. You can't let her win, if you walk away now she's won, she's got to you. You can't let that happen." Carly looked down. "Come on, I know you can do something!" Carly looked up at him and saw his pleading eyes, she looked over to Georgette who was still singing then back at Ashton. "Carly?"

"_I'm gonna give more than it takes  
work harder than the rest  
'till I'm the very best."_

Carly thought for a moment before grabbing a microphone out of one of the workers hand. "Hey, that's on! Don't use it!"

Carly smirked before running out on stage. "_Oh you think you've got it all figured out  
You think you're so damn cool what's that all about?  
But I've got mine just watch this space  
Yeah you just wait.."_ Georgette faced her with her eyes about to fall out of their sockets. Carly just smirked and got up right in her face.

"_Hold up a mirror you should see yourself  
You think you're so much better than everybody else  
But I've got time just watch this space  
And you just wait." _Georgette turned away and carried on singing, trying to pretend that Carly wasn't there. Carly looked round to see Ashton till standing at the wings, smiling at her.

"_There's something deep inside my heart  
Burns with a thousand fires  
So relentless my desire  
They see a future shine so bright  
Beyond the finish line  
_I'm_ gonna make it mine-"_

Carly cut in again. "_Oh you think you've got it all figured out  
You think you're so damn special what's that all about?  
But I've got mine just watch this space  
Yeah you just wait_

_Hold up a mirror you should see yourself  
You think you wont stumble like everybody else  
But I've got time just watch this space  
And you just wait."_

Georgette turned and faced her now. _"You bring your best."_

"_I'll be one step ahead."_

"_Your tears will fall."_

Carly smirked. _"You'll be falling instead, Oh you just wait."_

"_I'm not afraid."_ Georgette sang taking a step closer to Carly._  
"And I'm not backing down."_ She retorted._  
"Show of your life."  
"That's what's coming around, oh you just wait!" _Carly held the last note and smirked when she saw the look of defeat on her face. Carly took it in her stride to walked off the stage before the music even stopped. She jumped into Ashton's arms and thanked him a million times. "I'm so glad you made me do that! Thank you!" Ashton laughed and grinned down at her, just then Georgette came storming backstage. She screeched and walked away, Carly froze for a minute before bursting out into laughter. "That girl..." She muttered.

Ashton grabbed her arm and led her into the hall and back to their original seats. He held her hand tightly in his for the rest of duet jam, making her smile – the happiest she had been in a long time.

-x-

"I'll have the salmon." Shane told the waiter passing him his menu. "And I'll have the soup." Natasha smiled and gave in her menu as well.

"Why the fancy lunch then, Gray?" She teased and Shane shrugged as he took a sip of his drink.

"Just thought I'd treat you." He grinned and placed a kiss on her cheek making her blush. "Well, Thanks you."

He smiled to himself and took another sip of his drink. They had a nice normal conversation while they waited for there dinner but a familiar face caught Shane's attention and his eyes widened before turning back to Natasha with a fake smile on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked, she could see through him like glass.

"What? Nothing." He tried to cover up but it wasn't working. "Shane, just tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." He laughed but a squeal gave him away. "Shane?"

"I'm not here..." He muttered and Natasha laughed at him. "Is it you're ex?" She teased and Shane glared at her playfully.

"Shane Gray." Valerie greeted as she placed her child on her hip, making Shane awkwardly smile. That could have been his _'child'_ if Carly hadn't figured out that it wasn't _actually _his. "Do I know you?"

Valerie boomed with laughter and Shane flinched back as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be silly. Oh, is this you're new girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yes. Natasha." He grumbled at her and Natasha struggled to hold in her laughter. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." Natasha said and shook Valerie's hand. Shane let out a bitter laugh which made Natasha kick him under the table. He sucked in breathe and glared at Natasha.

"So Shane, I haven't seen you since I was pregnant with this little cutie here." Valerie smiled, stroking the child's hair and he laughed falsely, once again. Natasha's eyes widened at little bit and she bolted up in her chair. "What? Is that-"

"No." Shane cut her off. She looked at him and he continued to shake his head over and over again. "Oh... OK." She awkwardly slumped down in her chair. The waiter walked over with their food and Valerie sensed it was time for her to leave. "Right then, it was nice seeing you." She smiled and then turned to Shane. "Hey Shane, When this doesn't work out, you give me a call OK?" She winked and patted Shane on the thigh. "OK." He told her sarcastically and laughed falsely as she walked away before grabbed a fork and pretending to stab himself in the chest which earned a laugh from Natasha. "I think I should just have a sign saying 'Sorry.' because I spend most of my time saying that to you." Shane complained and Natasha just smiled at him. "It's OK, Shane. Honestly."

"It's OK that I screw up like every five seconds?" He asked and Natasha nodded. "It's cute." Shane opened his mouth but Natasha cut him off. "To an extent."

He laughed softly and kissed her hand. After lunch Shane and Natasha made their way through the crowds of paparazzi and got into Shane's car. Just as he started up the engine, he got a text from Nate. "The MTV Music Awards nominations are out." He informed Natasha. "Connect 3 is up for Ultimate Artist, Male Artist of the Year and Album of the Year. The Bittersweets are up for Love Song of the Year. Carly's up for Female Artist of the year - _wow_ - and Breakout Artist of the year. Connect 3 and Carly are up for Best Tour and... uh oh."

"What?" Natasha asked and edged over to him. "Connect 3, Keep It Real, The Bittersweets, Up and Carly Torres, Don't Let Me Stop You are all up for Song of the Year." Shane told her and her eyes nearly fell out of her head. "Nate said that it's being called the 'Family Rivalry Award'."

"Oh." Was all Natasha could say but Shane laughed about this and said. "Let the best Artist win."

Natasha rolled her eyes at him and slapped him in the arm. Shane flashed her a cheeky grin and drove off towards their house.

-x-

Carly raced across the camp towards Ashton cabin, she just got Nate's text about the MTV Music Awards. "Ashton!" She yelled banging on his cabin door. "Ashton!"

Suddenly the door flew up the revel a tall blonde haired boy who looked about Ashton's age. "Hey, You must be Carly."

"I am." She smiled. "Ashton's told us a lot about you."

She laughed. "Good things, I hope."

"The best." He grinned at her, not in a adorable, irresistible way that Ashton does but in a more smarmy way. The boy was dragged back into the cabin by his hood and Ashton smiled sweetly at Carly before glaring at him and shutting the door. "Great news." She squealed and slipped her hand in Ashton's as they strolled towards the lake. "Nate sent me the nominations for the MTV Music Awards and I'm up for Female Artist of the Year and Breakout Artist of the Year." Ashton scooped her up in his arms and twirled her round. "That's amazing! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks but ...." She trailed off for a dramatic effect which made Ashton worry. "Me, Connect and The Bittersweets (My Dad's girlfriend's band) are all up for Song of the Year. I'm pretty sure Connect 3 will win that one." She laughed. "Nate said that the award is being called the 'Family Rivalry Award'"

"Well, good luck." He grinned and she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, maybe you could be my date for the Award Show." She winked and Ashton laughed, tackling her into a hug.

**_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_----_-_-**

**Yo!**

**It's been a few days or weeks, whatever but I'm back (yo, yo) I'm back.**

**I had a bit of trouble with my writers block but I'm back (yo,yo) I'm back.**

**Not much to say...**

**can't wait to see TCA :)**

**More coming soon.**

**Review peeps! YO! HOME DAWGS!**

**- C-Tizzle x**

**(That was me rapping/being gangster.... you _so_** **want more ;P)**

**PEACE OUT. HOMIES x]**

**ps. I'm going to marry Ryan Seacrest x] HAHAHAH! **


	11. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek.**

Carly entered Ashton's cabin, to find all empty beds except on in the far corner when Ashton was still fast asleep. His hair was clearly a mess and he was snoring quite loud, Carly still thought he was cute though. She stifled a giggle as she approached him and sat down on the side of his bed, she poked him in the head making him jump and yell. He looked up at Carly from his pillow with wide eyes but relaxed soon after.

"Morning Sleepyhead." Carly grinned. "Nice dream?"

Ashton shook his head, laughing at her and turned back over into his bed. "Oh come on now, everyone else is up. Don't be lazy." She teased and Ashton just grunted into his pillow. "How come I have loads of energy and you don't?"

"Your younger than me, I'm older than you." He grumbled into his pillow, Carly rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes. I forgot about the giant age difference of two years." She said sarcastically. "That's not an excuse, so get you ass out of bed."

Ashton rolled over to face her and reluctantly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Get ready and let's go!" Carly told him and tried to push him out of bed but he wouldn't move. "Man, you're like a wall."

Ashton laughed. "Ash-ton! Move! ... and take a shower."

"What?" He turned to face her again. "Are you saying I smell?!" He said offended.

"No... well yeah." She told him knowing it would make him move.

Ashton pouted and folded his arms. "You know, for someone who is a massive two years older than me... you sure act childish." Carly teased.

"Fine, I'll get ready." He groaned and grabbed some clothes before heading towards the bathroom.

"Be quick!" Carly yelled after him, as he shut the door behind him Carly fell back onto his bed with a smitten smile on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about him, his smile, the way he acted... inside she was squealing with joy. Her phone started to buzz in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw the 'Dad' flashing across the screen.

"Yes, father?"

"_Well, Hello to you too."_

Carly rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sorry, hello, father. How are you on this fine morning?"

"_Very well, thank you. It's the weekend, so what you planning on doing?"_

"Just chilling out, writing songs probably."

Shane chuckled. _"What's new?"_ Carly shook her head. _"Oh, by the way, we are defiantly coming to final jam." _He informed her.

"Right." She drew out.

"_We are."_

She laughed under her breath. "I know, you just told me."

Carly could almost hear Shane shake his head and think that it was hopeless. _"Trust me, we are coming. All of us, Me, Tasha, Nate, Caitlyn, Grace, Jason, Ella."_

"If you all come who's gonna-"

She was cut off by Ashton, shouted from the bathroom. "Carly! I need a towel." She prayed to god that Shane didn't hear that by her prayer was not answered, he heard. "Who's that?"

"Err, no one. What are you talking about? I'm in _my_ room _alone._"

Shane sighed. _"Carly, don't lie to me. I just heard someone, a boy to be specific."_

"Carly! I can't get it myself, I'm naked!" Ashton called out.

Carly's jaw just about fell to the ground and her eyes were a millimetre from falling out of their sockets, she was pretty sure that Shane was doing the same thing. That or sharpening knifes...

Carly quickly grabbed a towel off the bed and threw it into the bathroom. _"Carly? What the _hell _did he just say?"_

"Err, you're...breaking up. I can't hear you. Call... back... later." She quickly hung up and watched angrily as Ashton came out of the bathroom, pulling his t shirt over his head.

"You are such a-"

Carly was cut of by Ashton and his big ego. "Hottie?"

"Hmm, let me think about that. Was that the word I was looking for?" Carly pretended to think for a little while before grabbing magazine off one of his room-mates bed and hitting him with it about a million times. "Ow, Carly! What the hell?"

"If you didn't realise, I was on the phone to my dad!" She yelled and continued to hit him with the magazine.

"Carly! Stop!" He cowered, Carly stopped hitting him and sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Now-" Ashton was cut of by Carly as she hoped on one of the beds and continued to hit him. He grabbed the magazine out of her hands and threw it out of the window. "There- Carly! Stop!"

She started to slap him in the face and chest. "You're such an idiot! Argh!"

Ashton took her arms and pinned her up against the wall. "Carly, chill out."

Carly calmed down a bit but when she realised how close Ashton was to her face, her heart started to race and she was pretty sure that Ashton could hear it drumming against her chest. "Now, what's going on?"

Carly's phone started to ring again and they both turned to look at it at the same time. "My dad was on the phone when you shouted 'I'm naked.'" She told him, mocking his voice.

Ashton's mouth formed an 'O' and he released Carly from his grip.

"Shit." Ashton swore occasionally, when he did something wrong or hurt himself.

"Got that right and _language_." She warned playfully, hitting him in the chest.

"What you going to do?" He asked and Carly sighed before walking over and picking up her phone. "The right thing."

Carly answered the phone and slowly placed it to her ear, Ashton standing centimetres behind her trying to listen to the conversation. "Hello, you have reached Carly Torres, I can't answer the phone at the moment but if you call back later, I ... _might _answer the phone. Bye." She hung up and Ashton laughed at her.

"Nice. Good plan."

Carly took hold of his hand and dragged him towards the door but when she opened it he pulled her round to face her. "Hey."

Carly swallowed hard at how close he was to her, he had a habit of doing this. "I'm sorry." He told her, making her smile at how adorable he was. Just when she thought he couldn't get any closer, he did. He kept getting closer and closer. Just as their eyes fluttered shut and they were seconds away from closing the small gap between them. A voice spoke from the doorway.

"Ooh, Ashton and Carly sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

They both turned to see one of Ashton's room-mates – the same one that Carly had previously spoken too - standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Real mature, Alex." Ashton growled and lead Carly out of the cabin.

"Oh, did someone not get lucky?" Alex teased and Ashton turned to face him, glaring at him. Carly rolled her eyes and pulled him away. As they were walking, the awkwardness from the moment before suddenly returned and they both looked at each other before blushing deeply.

"Ashton!" Alex yelled from the cabin and Carly and Ashton both turned back to see him. "What did you do with my Playboy magazine?!"

They both shared a look before laughing and running away, Carly hoping onto Ashton's back for a quicker escape and the awkwardness was gone.

-x-

"Carly." Frankie loudly whispered and waved her over. Carly set her plate down on the table and sat next to Frankie. "What?"

"Are you dating Ashton?" She asked and Carly looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Are you?"

"No, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Frankie shrugged. "I was just asking because that's what everyone is saying."

Carly looked around and saw that some people were looking at her. "What exactly are they saying?"

"Apparently, you and Ashton were caught making out this morning."

Carly growled under her breathe. "I'm gonna_ kill _Alex."

"Why?"

"Me and Ashton were like _so _close to kissing and then he walked in." She let out a sigh of frustration.

"Ah-ha! You do like him!"

Carly shushed her. "I don't want the world to know!"

Frankie apologized and looked around to make sure no one heard. "So, you like him?"

"Well, yeah. He's so sweet and kind, and he listens to me when I need someone and he makes me feel like I'm beautiful." Carly said, looking off into the distance. Frankie giggled bringing Carly back to reality, she put her head down on the table and groaned. "I dunno what to do!"

"Well, he obviously likes you so what's the problem?"

Carly turned to face her. "How do you know that?"

Frankie stuttered a bit. "Err, I don't but-"

"See! Argh, I'm hopeless." She slammed her back on the table which caught the attention of Georgette.

She watched as Frankie tried to talk to her but Carly wasn't listening and kept denying what she was saying, she knew something was up but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Georgette, did you hear about Carly and Ashton?" One of the friends asked her and Georgette sat up in chair.

"Speak."

"Apparently, her and Ashton were caught making out this morning."

Georgette grinned evilly over at Carly who was still talking to Frankie. "Really."

"Yep!" They all watched as Carly got out her phone and appeared to deny a call, she placed her phone on the table and continued to talk to Frankie. "What are you thinking, Georgette?"

She ignored this question and saw Frankie and Carly get up from the table and exit the mess hall, she smiled. "It's time for papa, to get a call." She smirked evilly and told her girls to walk with her. They all got up from the table and exited the mess hall, not before passing the table Carly and Frankie had been sitting at. Georgette sneakily swiped Carly's phone off the table, which she had accidentally left there. Now, it was in the hands of the wrong person.

-x-

Frankie had come back to Carly's cabin with her and watched as she flung herself on her bed. "Argh, he just had to yell 'I'm naked' didn't he? Now, how am I going to explain that to my dad! He's been calling and texting non-stop, look at the last text he sent me.' Carly reached in her pocket and her eyes widened when she realised... no phone. "Frankie! My phone's gone! Where is it?"

"You had it in the..."

"Mess Hall!" They chorused before both running out of her cabin and toward the mess hall, Carly – being faster than Frankie – bolted in the hall and went to the table she was at. "No!" She groaned when she found no phone. Frankie was soon at her side, "Maybe someone gave it to Brown?" She suggested.

"Good thinking!" They charged to Brown's cabin and Carly franticly knocked on the door. "Brown! Uncle Brown!" That's how desperate she was, she only called him uncle brown when she wanted something or was feeling down. He swung open the door and looked down at Carly. "Please, tell me you have my phone."

"I have you're phone?" It was more of a question than an answer.

Carly face fell. "You don't have it do you..." Brown shook his head. "Sorry Poppet."

"Thanks anyway." She waved to him and sulked off towards her cabin with Frankie. "And the worst thing is, it has my home and all my family's number plus pictures! God, someone is gonna like sell it."

Frankie patted her on the arm. "Well, maybe Ashton found it!"

"Speak of..." Ashton was leading up against her cabin door frame, waiting for her to come back. Frankie laughed under her breathe. "I'll leave you _alone_ with your_ boyfriend_." She teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She hissed back and Frankie just walked away laughing. Carly rolled her eyes and approached Ashton. "Hey, you haven't seen my phone have you?"

"No, sorry." He told her as they walked inside her cabin. "Great, I lost it."

"It'll show up." He told her.

Carly laughed bitterly. "Yep, On E bay." Ashton laughed softly at her and sat down on the bed with her.

"You'll get it back, I promise. If it's on E bay, I'll bid on it." He grinned at her, despite the situation making her smile. "I knew, I could make you smile." He teased and Carly pushed his playfully.

-x-

Georgette sat down on her bed while her friends sat on the bed opposite her. "What are you going to do?"

"Not sure..." She told them as she flicked through Carly's messages. "She got a text from Shane saying, 'Carly don't lie to me, I heard a boy in your cabin-"

"He knows too." One screeched but was shushed by Georgette. "Wait, gets better. 'I heard him say he's naked, that better not mean what I think!'"

"They had _sex_!"

Georgette scoffed. "No, they didn't. Trust me, but we're going to make Shane think they did."

"How?"

Georgette didn't answer this, she just dialled Carly's home phone number into her phone and placed it to her ear. "What about you're number?!"

"Set on private." She whispered, placing her hand over the phone. After listening to it ring 4 times, someone finally picked up. "Hello?" A man answered, she assumed it was Shane.

"Hello, May I please speak to Carly Torres?"

"She's gone away for the summer, who's calling?" He asked.

Georgette grinned. "Oh, this is Joanne from planned parenthood. I have her test results, If you could have her call as soon as she can, it's urgent. Thank you." Georgette quickly hung up and looked at her friend as they all fell about laughing. "That was smooth."

Georgette laughed and looked at the photos on Carly's phone, there was ones of her and her friends and her dog, which Georgette sent over to her phone.

"Now, Carol. Take this to Brown's cabin and say you found it in the mess hall."

Carol, looked confused. "Why me?"

"I can't take it because then Carly will figure it all out." Carol took the phone and quickly exited the cabin.

-x-

Shane and Natasha were currently sitting in the living room, watching television. Natasha was leaning against Shane chest and their hands were entwined. As the phone began to ring, Shane groaned and reached for it. "Hello?" He answered and Natasha looked up at him.

"_Hello, May I please speak to Carly Torres?"_

"She's gone away for the summer, who's calling?" Shane shrugged to Natasha.

"_Oh, this is Joanne from planned parenthood. I have her test results, If you could have her call as soon as she can, it's urgent. Thank you."_ Shane sat there with mouth wide open, staring at the phone. "Shane?"

"She is _so_ dead." Shane redialled Carly's number but again there was no answer. He groaned, and got off the sofa leaving Natasha in a pool of confusion. "Shane?!"

He was pacing around the room, not knowing what to do. "What?"

"Who was on the phone?"

"Joanne from planned parenthood, she said she had Carly's test results and that they were urgent."

Natasha's face fell and her eyes were about to pop out of her head but then a few seconds later her face screwed up. "What?"

"I don't think it's true."

"What's not true about it?"

Natasha shrugged. "It just doesn't seem right, I mean she's at camp rock and has been for the pass two months. You told me, the only time they are allowed out of camp rock is near final jam so they can prepare."

"Unless," Shane stopped pacing and turned to face Natasha. "She's not even at Camp Rock, she might of gone somewhere else."

"Shane, don't be stupid. You dropped her off there!"

He ignored her and picked up the phone dialling Brown's number. "Hey, Brown. I just wanted to double check Carly was still at camp."

He chuckled. "Of course, she is. I spoke to her a second ago." There was a knock on Brown's door and he opened it. "Hold on, Shane." Outside was Carol, she looked nervous. "Um, I found this in the Mess Hall." She told him, handing him the phone.

"Is it Carly's?" He asked.

Carol froze then shrugged her shoulders. "I – I don't know."

Brown thanked her and closed the door. "Who was that?" Shane asked.

"A camper, she found Carly's phone in the Mess Hall. Anyway, why were you wondering were she was?"

Shane stumbled over his words, if he told Brown, he could tell his mum and that would be bad news. "Nothing, just checking in. Got to go, bye." He quickly hung up and looked at Natasha who had a smirk on her face. "Shut up." Natasha laughed at him, "Someone found Carly's phone in the Mess Hall, maybe they prank called me."

Natasha nodded. "That's probably right. Just ask Carly."

- - - x - - -

There was a knock at the door and Ashton jumped off Carly's bed. "Go in the bathroom."

As soon as Ashton had closed the door behind him, Carly opened her cabin door to see Brown standing there with her phone in his hands. She engulfed him with a hug and squeezed him, "Thank you so much! Where did you find it?"

"A girl, handed it in." Carly raised her eyebrows. "Who?"

He shrugged, "She was about your age, brown short hair." Brown short hair, Carly thought deeply about this. She thought it was Georgette. She was still suspicious as she had looked everywhere for that phone and then later on it turns up? Surely, they would have handed it in straight away. Carly shrugged off these thoughts and thanked Brown again before closing the door and telling Ashton he could come out.

"Hey, you got your phone!"

Carly nodded and continued to look through her phone. Suddenly, _Home calling..._ Appeared on her screen and she answered without even thinking. "Hello?"

"Hey, Carly. It's Natasha."

"Oh, hi." Ashton sat down next to her and tried to listen but she kept pushing him away. "Shane wants to speak to you but I wont let him."

Carly laughed. "That's probably a good thing, he totally misunderstood. My friend was in the shower and he asked me to pass him a towel, that's all." Ashton's face fell at the word 'friend'.

"Oh OK, well now that's sorted, we have another pressing matter." Natasha joked.

Carly laughed again. "What now?"

"We got a phone call from planned parenthood... saying that they had your test results..."

"What?! That's ridiculous!"

Natasha almost sighed in relief. "Good."

"You didn't think that was true, did you?!" Carly asked outraged.

"No, of course not."

"What about Dad?" Natasha looked over a Shane who was watching her eagerly, she mouth 'You owe me'. "He didn't think that was true, did he?"

"No! Carly, we trust you. _We _know you're a smart girl."

Carly laughed. "Good! 'Cause I am and I'm gonna find out who did that and I think I have a pretty damn good idea who."

After talking for a bit longer, they said goodbye and Carly hung up, throwing her phone on her pillow before falling back on her bed and letting out a long heavy sigh.

"Uh oh. What's wrong?" Ashton said lying down next to her. She slapped her hands over he face which Ashton removed seconds later. "Talk to me."

"I think Georgette prank called my house and said that I was pregnant."

Ashton pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. "What?" He asked, laughing.

After explaining to him - for what seems ages - about the phone call, they came to a conclusion that it was most likely Georgette who did this. "I need payback."

"You're not sinking down to her level."

Carly glared at him. "You sound like my dad. 'No, Carly. All because Grace woke you up when you were sleeping doesn't mean you have to do the same to her.'" She mimicked and crossed her arms.

"Isn't Grace, you're _1 year old_ cousin?"

Carly scoffed. "Stop taking sides!" Ashton laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying, if you fight fire with fire, you're just going to get a bigger fire..." Carly pouted. "If you do something back to her, she's going to do the same and then it'll just continue like that, but if you ignore her and be the bigger person, she's going to get bored then give up." Ashton explained to her but Carly took the wrong approach. "And then, when she's least expecting it... BOOM! I win."

"No, Carly. Then it's all over with and everything will be normal and calm."

Carly wasn't sure about this but when Ashton pleaded with her and gave her his signature pout, she caved. "OK, fine. I wont do anything."

"Thank you." He kissed her on the head. "Plus, if you're good, I'm sure Shane will appreciate that." He grinned.

Carly laughed softly at him. "Night, Ashton."

"Goodnight." He headed towards the door but turned to face her again. "You'll make your mum, proud." He added, but instead of the 'You're right' reaction he was hoping for, Carly looked down. "Carly, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you said that you wanted to make your mum proud and I just thought that-"

"Ashton, No. You're right." He smiled at her softly and said goodbye one last time before exiting into the night. Carly changed into her pyjamas before climbing into bed and instantly. She's was going to be the bigger person for Ashton, Shane and Mitchie.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hey everyone.

I had a wonderful birthday, I am now 15! :)

Summer holidays are coming to an end :(

But It's my last year of high school, woo ;)

This chapter is.... strange. Let's leave it at that. Georgette is evil. Carly is hilarious. Ashton is hot. Leave it at that ;P hahaa.

Sorry if there is mistakes.

I got the phone call (Georgette's Prank) idea from mean girls :)

Anyway, REVIEW, please :)

Follow me on Twitter (LuckyxxStar)

GO ON MY YOUTUBE (LuckyxxStar) TO SEE 'THE DOWN FALL PREVIEW' OF THE GOOD LIFE. (IT'S ALL THE BAD/SAD STUFF THAT IS IN THE GOOD LIFE but don't worry there's plenty of happy things too :)

Is that it? I think so. Haha, bye xox

- Charlotte xox


	12. Acting Out

**Acting Out.**

"Hey preggers!" Georgette called out as Carly entered the cabin for singing lessons. She glared at Georgette and clenched her fist but Ashton stopped her, he grabbed her arm before she could get it anywhere near Georgette and nudged her on towards her seat. "Carly." He warned.

She groaned and sat down, folding her legs on her chair as she faced Ashton. "I don't think I can do this, Ashton."

"You can, willpower."

Carly scoffed. "Yeah, will pure hatred conquers all." Ashton rolled his eyes at her and turned back to his desk. A boy sitting next to Carly, quick and discreetly passed her a note. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised before reading it. _'Are you really pregnant?'_ She rolled her eyes and shook her head, no.

He quickly scribbled down on another piece of paper. _'Good, I didn't think it was true. Is that your boyfriend?'_

Carly looked over at Ashton who was tapping his pencil on the table and humming a tune along to the beat. She sighed before turning back to the boy and shaking her head once more.

_'Good. I'm Wayne, want to hang out sometime?'_ Carly laughed a little under her breathe before looking back over at Ashton who was scribbling something down in his notebook, he looked up at her, flashing his signature smile - that made Carly's heart feel like warm butter melting – before going back to his notebook. Carly then turned back to Wayne who was giving her a promoting look. She chuckled softly before shaking her head once more and throwing him back the note. She had Ashton, he was everything she had every wanted, but she wasn't sure how he felt about her. Carly felt a pencil collide with her face, she flinched and turned to face Ashton, who had a cheeky grin on his face. "What you thinking about?"

Maybe, now would be a good time to fess up and say _Ashton, I haven't felt this way about anyone ever before and I don't want it to go away. _Or _Ashton, when I'm with you I feel like I can do anything as long as you're by side. _Maybe, even. _Ashton, you make me a better person and without you, I wouldn't be able to survive. _Carly opened her mouth and tried to push herself to do it but as soon as "Ashton, I-" left her mouth, Brown came into the room, saying in a sing song voice 'Good Morning' resulting into Ashton turning to face him. Carly sigh in defeat and turn to face the front. Not today, maybe tomorrow...

-x-

"Thank you, Class. You can go." Brown told the class, they all got up and exited the room. "Oh, Carly. I would like a word." She glanced over at Ashton who told her he would wait outside. She went over to Brown's desk. "W-what? I didn't do anything!" She whined and Brown chuckled at her. "No, I know you didn't. I was wondering if you would like to perform at Beach Jam, tomorrow. We normally have a guest come in but I thought you would like to do it instead, I'm sure you have plenty of songs to perform."

Carly hesitated. "Oh, Brown... I'm not-"

"She'll do it!" Ashton yelled and she bolted into the room. "Who made you my spokesman?"

Brown laughed and stood up from his desk. "Thanks a lot Carly, you'll do amazing." He grinned at her and exited the room. With her mouth open, she slowly turned to face Ashton. "You're welcome." He sang.

Carly glared at him. "I. Hate. You." She left the room with Ashton by her side.

"Come on, you love me really. Deep down inside, you wanted to perform. You were just worried about what Georgette would say."

Carly scoffed. "Whatever, I did not think that."

"I know you better than you think."

She spun round to face him. "Oh yeah, go on then, tell me. What do you know about me that no one else knows?"

"I know that you have nightmares most nights, you see a therapist now and then, I know that you are insure and only trust a handful of people, I know that you get nervous before you perform even though hide it and I know that you have Psychological trauma-"

"I told you most of that."

Ashton laughed. "But no one else knows, expect me." He brushed her hair out of her face making her blush. "and it'll remand a secret." Carly smiled at him. "Thank you, Ashton."

He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand. "You can trust me."

"I know, I can." She wanted to tell him how she felt, but if she did it could ruin their friendship, if he didn't feel the same. She was lost, she didn't know what to do.

"So, what you going to sing tomorrow?"

Carly shrugged. "I'll look later." She winked.

-x-

It was the next day and Carly was about to perform in about 2 minutes. She was nervous because, she believed that not many of the campers liked her. Ashton wasn't with her to calm her down, he was with the other campers. The song she was performing she had wrote last night and rehearsed in her cabin about a billion times. Brown's voice came from the stage, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Every year, we have someone perform for you at beach jam and this we asked you're fellow camper, Carly Torres to perform. So here she is performing a song, fresh off her mind." Everyone cheered, which made Carly feel better. She took the stage and took a deep breath as the music started, her eyes searched for Ashton. When she spotted him, he smiled at her before kissing the side of index finger and pointing at her. Carly grinned back at him receiving a wink, as she started singing she gave it her all.

"_Up above the surface I was just a perfect child  
Underneath it all I was craving to be wild  
Don't you judge by the cover It's so far from what you see  
I'm losing all my patience, waiting on you to believe  
I'm suffocating, I can't breath_

Let me out of this cage, I'm not gonna hold on  
'Gonna break this chains, I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me - I'm acting out

Set me free, I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need, it's time to get dirty  
I'mma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me - I'm acting out

Welcome to a new beginning, it's time to start the show  
No I don't think it matters if it's real or just a role  
Once you get a taste of it you'll be begging me for more  
I'll give you something to remember once I hit the floor  
I'm letting go, of what you know

Let me out of this cage, I'm not gonna hold on  
'Gonna break these chains and taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me - I'm acting out

Set me free, I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need, it's time to get dirty  
I'mma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me - I'm acting out

I've been waiting just to drive you crazy  
Now it's my time and yes it feels amazing  
There's nothing left of what you've seen before  
Life's too short just to do what you told

_  
Just to do what you told, just to do what you told, just to do what you told, do what - Do what you told_

Let me out of this cage, I'm not gonna hold on  
'Gonna break this chains, I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me - I'm acting out

Set me free, I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need, it's time to get dirty  
I'mma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me - I'm acting out

Life's too short just to do what you told, I'm acting out  
Life's too short just to do what you told, I'm acting out  
Life's too short just to do what you told, I'm acting out  
Yeah yeah, I'm acting out."

Everyone cheered loudly, causing Carly to break out into a huge grin. She looked for Ashton but she couldn't see him, she made her way off stage and was squashed into a bone crushing hug by Brown. "That was amazing!"

As he released her, she smiled at him. "Thanks, Uncle Brown." She walked round to the crowd to try and find Ashton, people walked up to her and told her she did an awesome job and the song was really good then out of nowhere, Ashton tackled her into a hug and spun her round. "Ash-ton!" She squealed, he placed her back on her feet. "You were awesome and I mean awesome. I like awesomely awesome." Carly burst out laughing at this. "Thanks Ashton, so much. I'm so glad you made me do that."

"Like I said, I know you more than you think." Carly smiled at him which he returned, both staring in each others eyes.

"Carly!" She broke her gaze away from Ashton and turned to face Georgette. "Great song, you know it's too bad that you get nervous before you perform even though hide." She said really loud, grabbing the attention of people around.

"W-what?" Carly stuttered, unsure of what to do. "You know how insure you are and only trust a handful of people." People started to gather round and Carly's throat felt dry, what was going on. "I hope you don't have nightmares tonight because your therapist is all the way back in California."

Campers began to whisper around them. "H-How did you know that?"

Georgette looked at Ashton, "Someone has a big mouth." Carly looked up at Ashton, tears threatening to poor out of her eyes. "This is helping your Psychological trauma is it?" Georgette said innocently. Carly shook her head at Ashton and pushed past him, Georgette and the crowd around them. "Carly!" Ashton called after her as she picked up the pace and ran towards her cabin, Ashton being faster than her caught her arm and pulled her back to face him. "Carls."

"Don't call me that!" She growled, Ashton was shocked, Carly had never acted this way before. "Carly-"

"I trusted you." She sobbed, Ashton shook his head at her. "Carly, you don't think I told her, do you?"

"Well, I'm the only one who knows and you're the only one I told."

Ashton swallowed hard and continued to shake his head. Carly squeezed her eyes shut and headed towards her cabin. "Carly! Come on, I didn't tell her! I swear!"

"Stop lying to me!" She screamed making Ashton flinched back. "And _don't_ follow me." She hissed at him. She shook her head at him before making the remaining journey back to her cabin. "Carly..." Ashton choked out, he didn't move for his spot, he just watched Carly, breaking slowly in front of him.

Carly entered the cabin and grabbed the first thing she could reach and smashed it against the opposite wall, she turned out to be a picture of her and Mitchie, when she realised this she sobbed a bit more and fell to her knees, picking up the broken frame and ripped photo with her bare hands. "No. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." She choked out, placing the pieces of broken glass on the side along with the damaged photo. She sat down on her bed and wiped her tears away, her heart felt as if it had been ripped out of her chest and stepped on. She should of known better than to put all her trust into someone she had known for just under 3 months, she was glad Camp was ending soon. She didn't want to stay any more, she just wished her mum would be there, to help her through the heartache like she did before and like Carly would do for her. Chocolate, Ice cream and a romantic comedy – the perfect combination. But that wasn't going to happen, not today, not tomorrow, not ever again. Carly shook her head, thinking that heartache can only be healed by time because the reasons never seem to be good enough. She didn't bother changing, she climbed under her covers and cried herself into a dull, lifeless sleep.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Uh oh, poor Carly.**

**Feel bad for her? I do.**

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**REVIEW!!! PLEASEEEEEEE! I got like 2 on my last chapter an record low :'(**

**Question time:**

**Did you see/like the Wizards of Wavely Place Movie?**

**Do you like Miley's new album?**

**Do you like Selena's single falling down?**

**And finaly – What's better 10 things I hate about you or The secret life of the American teenager? Ooh, tough one.**

**Answer questions in reviews, I'll give mind next chapter.**

**Sorry, if there is mistakes. hahaa**

**Summer's over soon :(**

**Twitter me – LuckyxxStar**

**Youtube – LuckyxxStar**

**AND CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR CARLY'S NEW ALBUM COVER, I LOVE IT, IT'S BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE AND MADE BY MOI :)**

**Thanks,**

**Charlotte xoxox**


	13. Believe

**Believe.**

Carly woke up about six am the next day, with sore eyes and throat from all the crying last night and her head was thumping. After having a long shower and changing into some clothes, She picked off her black nail vanish while she thought. Today was the day where Brown lets all the campers go to the city near the camp so everyone can prepare, buy outfits and get ready for camp rock. If she didn't go, Georgette would win but if she did go then she would have to face Ashton, who in her eyes was a fake, all those things he said about her being beautiful and nearly kissing her was just a way to get inside her brain and spill all her secrets. Carly grunted under her breathe and blinked back tears that threatened to come out. She decided to go, she walked across the site with her sunglasses on looking for Frankie. When she spotted her, she grabbed her arm and pulled her next to her. "Stay with me."

"Carly, how are you? I was going to come see you last night but I thought it would be better if you had some time alone." Frankie told her and Carly just simply shrugged. Everyone gathered round to hear Brown tell them the rules and what to do.

Carly stood next to Frankie, her sunglasses still on but she saw Ashton. He looked sad but when he saw Carly, he had a look of determination on his face. Carly then glanced over to Georgette who was laughing at Carly with her friends.

She fought the urge to run back to her cabin and the urge to cry. "Hello everyone! Right, today we're going off the premises and into the city so you can all get looking lovely." He grinned. "Now, if you have cars you may take them and follow the bus but if not come on the bus. Also, everyone needs to be in pairs, just to make sure." Carly rolled her eyes. "Now, I need you all to get in pairs and line up here. Alex, who's you partner?" Brown asked.

"James." Alex answered as him and James stood together. Brown wrote this down.

"Georgette?"

"Carol." She smiled and linked arms with her.

"Err... Ashton?"

He looked around before saying. "Carly." She pulled down her glasses and glared at him, she did not want to speak to him. Everyone around was whispering, about her and Ashton, she knew.

"Very well-" Brown was cut off by Carly. "No! I don't want to stay with him."

"Too late, I've written it down, no changes." Carly's jaw dropped and she glared at Ashton who still looked determined.

After Brown made sure that everyone had a buddy, Carly reluctantly walked over to him. As he opened his mouth to say something Carly ignored him. "Look, I do not want to talk to you. Not now, not ever."

Ashton sighed, They both walked over to his car, "Is this your car?" Carly asked, forgetting her promise from before.

"No, it's my sister's but my mum doesn't let her drive it any more." He told her, opening her door and letting her in. Carly felt herself slipping again but she shook those thoughts away.

"Why?"

Ashton got in the other side and started up the engine. "Well, my sister's pregnant, so..."

"She pregnant?" Carly asked surprised. Ashton nodded. "About 7 months."

Carly hesitated but asked anyway. "How old is she?"

"She's nineteen."

Carly nodded. Ashton pulled out of his parking pace and his car made a chugging sound, it hadn't been used in months.

"Before you ask, she did have boyfriend but they broke up before she found out she was pregnant and now they aren't together but they are on good terms."

"Well, that's good. Hope she has a happy, healthy baby." Carly said being nice, she was still pissed at Ashton though.

"At least you think so, my dad was less then happy. He was like 'Oh you're a slut' and 'Why would you be so stupid.'" Ashton intimated his dad as he followed the other cars and bus out of the car park. "Explains why I got this thing." He pointed towards his eye, where there was a small mark.

"What'd he do?"

Ashton shrugged. "I was all like 'Why would you talk to your own daughter like that?' Then I got all angry, started swearing at him and he got mad then boom – he punched me, right in the eye." Carly felt bad for him and mad at his dad. "My eye was bleeding like bitch and I had to go to the hospital and get it looked at. He didn't care though, he just fucked off, went back to his house." Ashton's hands were gripped the wheels tightly and his knuckles were going white.

"Ashton I-"

Ashton cut her off. "Don't say you're sorry. Cause I'm not."

Carly tore her gaze away from Ashton and watched the road in front of her.

"Carly?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. "I honestly didn't tell Georgette."

She closed her eyes shut and sucked in her breath. "Ashton, not now."

He gripped the wheels tighter and gritted his teeth. "If not now, when?"

"Ashton, I can't after what you just told me."

He got angry. "Forget what I just said then, why?"

"I can just forget..."

"Carly! Fuck what I just said, who gives a shit about my dad! NO-ONE! He's a dick! JUST TELL ME!"

"Ashton, I do not want to talk about it."

He rose his voice. "I didn't tell her! I didn't! Why don't you believe me?"

"I dunno! Maybe because you're yelling at me right now when I didn't even do anything!" She yelled back. Then a silence fell upon them, after a few minutes of driving in silence, Ashton pulled up into a space near the Camp Rock bus. He took a deep breath. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout. It's just, Carly, I don't want to lose you, you mean so much to me even though I've only known you for a few months. I just don't know how to show you that I didn't do it."

Carly sighed and undid her seatbelt. "Just let me think. OK?" She slid out the car door and quickly walked over to Frankie who was waiting for her. Ashton groaned before resting his head against the steering wheel.

Carly and Frankie, after ditching their buddies, snuck off to the shops and were currently looking at dresses. Carly had told her, that Ashton kept telling her to trust her but she didn't tell Frankie about Ashton dad or sister, she lips were sealed with that secret. "I don't know what to do... help me!" Carly complained to Frankie.

"Carly, I don't think he told Georgette. I see the way he looks at you."

"Which is...?" She prompted.

"Like.. the way Ross looks at Rachel or the way Brad looks at Angelina." Carly stopped looking through the racks and gave her an odd look.

"Be real, Frankie."

Frankie looked shocked and rushed over to her side. "I'm telling you, he adores you. He wouldn't want to hurt you, he's so protective of you. He's your knight in shiny amour."

Carly laughed softly. "Or my dork in tin foil." Frankie laughed too.

"I'm not just saying this because I'm your friend, Carly. I'm saying this because I _know_ he likes you... Trust him, Carly. Trust me when I tell you to trust him."

Carly sighed. "OK... I'll work on it." She smiled softly and hugged Frankie tightly.

"Where do you want to go next?" Frankie asked, After releasing her. Carly thought for a minute before looking at herself in the mirror. She looked at herself, she didn't look like Carly. She didn't feel like Carly, and that's who she wanted to be.

"I've got an idea." Carly smiled and grabbed Frankie's hand. "Come on."

-x-

After getting an outfit for Final Jam, Carly had gone into a little shop and had her appearance changed back. Carly was facing with her back to mirror and the hairdresser turned her around to look at herself, Carly's mouth slightly dropped when she looked into the mirror. She was now brunette. Frankie grinned at her from the seat she was sitting in. "You look beautiful, Carly."

"I look like my mum." She smiled.

Frankie wrapped her arm around her. "Was she beautiful too?"

"She was. Very."

They paid and thanked the hairdresser before heading out of the shopping mall and the bus was waiting and so was Ashton, he was leant against his car with his back to Carly. She quickly said goodbye, before slowly and nervously heading over to Ashton's car. "Hey..." She said softly and Ashton spun round to face her, his mouth gaped slightly at her.

"Wow, you look... wow." Carly laughed lightly. Ashton took her bags and put them in the back before getting in the car with her. He went to start up the engine but Carly stopped him, "Ashton, I'm sorry about the way I acted, Can we go back to how things were before?"

Ashton's eyes lit up and so did his smile which he tried to cover up but wasn't doing a good job. "Yeah, of course." Carly smiled lightly at him.

"Does this mean you believe me?" Ashton asked.

Carly sighed and looked down at her hands. "Eventually."

Ashton nodded slowly and started up the engine, they followed the Camp Rock Bus back to Camp in silence. Neither knew what to say, so Ashton tired to break it. "You're hair looks... really nice."

Carly smiled at him. "Thanks, I thought I needed a change."

As he pulled up into his original parking space and they both got out, Ashton grabbed her bags and passed them to her. "What did you buy?"

"An outfit, for final Jam."

Georgette must of taken this as an invitation to join in the conversation. "Why did you get a outfit for final Jam? You're not performing."

"What?"

"Think about it, you're already famous. You can't steal the prize from one of us innocent campers, who have dreams of becoming superstars."

Carly bit her lip, "I didn't think about that. Well I can still perform, just not part of the competition, right?"

"Not on my watch." Georgette grinned evilly and walked away. Carly watched her walk away and looked up at Ashton.

"Don't worry, Carly. I'll make sure you get to perform."

"How?"

Ashton grinned. "I have my ways." Carly smiled back at him. He stared at her for awhile which made Carly uncomfortable. "What..?"

"I saw a picture the other day and the girl in it looked like you..." Carly tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Come on." He said taking her hand lightly and pulling her towards a unused class room. He stopped in the hall way and pointed to a picture of a young girl around the age of sixteen or seventeen was singing on stage. Her eyes glistened in the lights as she sang and she had an irresistible smile on her face as she belted out her song. Carly sucked in the breath when she released who it was. "Mum?"

Ashton's face fell and he snapped his head towards Carly, who had tears building up in her eyes. She barged into the empty classroom and looked around, they hadn't been in this room before. "Carly.." Ashton spoke softly. Her eyes searched round the classroom and as she blinked tears fell down her face. Her eyes fell on a picture of Mitchie holding hands with Shane on stage. Carly squeezed her eyes shut when she saw this and Ashton came up behind her. "Is that..?"

"That's my Dad and that's my Mum." She choked out. "Why didn't he tell me?" She sobbed and Ashton wrapped his arms around her but she shook him off. She was in a state of shock so she just ran out of the cabin with Ashton in pursuit. "Carly!"

"She went to this camp! I didn't even know..."

Sobs rippled through her body as she stumbled back to her cabin, Ashton close behind. "Carly, it's OK."

"No, it's not!" She cried. "If I had known, I would have done everything differently." She flopped down on her bed and faced the opposite way to Ashton, as tears streamed down her face. "God, I'm so stupid!" She grumbled.

Ashton laid down next to her. "Carly, you're not stupid." He said stroking her hair.

"I am, I'm stupid and.... stupid."

Ashton sighed and waiting a few minutes before saying anything because he knew it would lead back to Carly being 'Stupid'.

"Carly, I know you're not going to believe me but... I didn't tell Georgette. I swear, Alex told me that she overheard us talking." Carly slowly turned over and faced Ashton.

"She did? How does Alex know?"

Ashton rolled his eyes. "He's performing with her for Final Jam." Carly looked down. "Carly, I keep telling you that I didn't tell her, but it's fine if you don't believe me, it's in the past now and I wont bother-"

"I believe you." She mumbled, her gaze slowly moving up to Ashton's. "W-what?"

"I believe you." She repeated but louder, Ashton smiled at her. "I'm sorry for not trusting you, which I should."

Ashton grinned at her and kissed her cheek, wiping away her tears. "You can trust me. You can. You can."

Carly smiled back at him. "I know and I do." Ashton couldn't help himself, he brushed a piece of Carly's hair back before slowly kissing her on the lips. Gently and softly. There was no phones, no interruptions, it was perfect. He pulled back, slowly opening his eyes while Carly's were still closed.

"I'm sorry, I just-" He was cut short by Carly kissing him again. He closed his eyes and this time he moved his lips against hers, both moving in time. He wrapped his arms around Carly's waist as he deepened the kiss, Carly let out a moan as he did so, her hands running through his soft hair. Everything that happened before was forgotten while they were together, just enjoying the here and now. Just as everything was perfect and going well, the cabin door flew opened and a familiar voice yelled out. "Surprise!"

Carly and Ashton both immediately broke away and sat up, both looking at who was at the door. Carly nervously smiled. "Hey, daddy."

**- - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**BOOM!**

**PLESEEEE REVIEW!**

**NEED I SAY MORE? Haha.**

**That is all.**

**-**

**CASHTON KISS! EEE! :)**

**Hope you liked it.**


	14. The Vicious Circle

**The Vicious Circle**

Shane's eyes were cold as he stood and stared at Ashton. Carly was sat on her bed, legs crossed expecting the worse. Shane ignored Carly and took a step forward, causing Ashton to stand up and hold his hands up. "Sir, let me explain."

Shane took another step forward, "Explain, how your tongue was down my daughter's throat?!"

Ashton stood back, against the cabin wall. "No Sir, Well yes but .. no?" Carly couldn't help but roll her eyes, wishing he would answer better.

"How old are you?"

"Ei-Eighteen, Sir." He stuttered. This just set Shane off even more.

"Eighteen? You are aware that my daughter is only sixteen right?"

Ashton nodded. "I am aware, _ful-ly_ aware."

"And you are aware that, you're legally allowed to have sex right?" Ashton nodded. "And that Carly isn't? She's sixteen, she doesn't even have her license."

Carly opened her mouth to say something about her license but Shane glared at her making her sink back into her bed.

"So you can see why, an eighteen year old making out with my sixteen year old daughter would make me feel comfortable, right?"

"Of course." Carly stood up slowly which Shane nor Aston noticed.

"And why is that?" Shane asked him, as if he was talking to a five year old. Ashton didn't answer fast enough so Shane cut back in.

"Because you're trying to take advantage of her."

Ashton shook his head. "No! No, no no. I would never do that... Sir."

Shane scoffed. "Don't lie to me, I know what eighteen year olds are like."

"Well, I've just turned eighteen, so.. _I_ don't?"

Carly took a few steps back and felt around for the door handle, as soon as she got hold of it, she slowly pulled it open.

"You're voice sounds familiar.." Shane pondered. "Ah, that's right. You're that naked boy."

Carly took this as her cue to leave she quickly and quietly slid out of the door and shut it carefully before running across the camp, to where she knew her family would be. She cursed under her breath as she ran up to a cabin, banging on the door which Caitlyn opened. "Carly! Like the hair." She pulled her niece in for a hug but Carly was worrying about how long Ashton would be alive for.

"Hi, er, do you know where Natasha is?"

"Yeah, she's nextdo-"

"Thanks, bye." Carly quickly ran to the next cabin. "Natasha!" She yelled as she banged on the door. She opened the door and smiled at Carly. "Carly, Nice hair, so natur-!"

"Control, your boyfriend!" Carly yelled. Natasha laughed at this. "What?"

"He has gone insane! I think he's going to kill him."

Natasha suddenly became worried and walked with Carly – fast – back to her cabin. "Kill who?"

"Ashton, you know-"

"The guy on the phone?" Carly nodded and Natasha sped up. "You should of told me that first."

They opened her cabin door to find Shane still interrogating Ashton, like before. "You know how babies are made, right?"

Natasha sighed. "For Christ shake, Shane."

"Hey!" He spun round at faced his girlfriend. "I have right, especially when an eighteen year old was all over my daughter."

Natasha scrunched up her face then turned to face Carly. "You didn't tell me that."

"Oh." Carly said. "Oops?"

Natasha shook her head and looked at Ashton, who was looked kind of scared. "Shane, seriously? OK, I understand your concern and all, but really?"

Carly looked over at Ashton who smiled quickly to show her that he was OK. Natasha saw this and smiled, Ashton met her gaze. "You can go."

Ashton didn't say anything he just bolted out of the cabin. Carly watched as he walked across the camp not before turning back and giving her a wink. She smiled at him before shutting the cabin door and turning to face her father who was still fuming. Carly rolled her eyes at him as she walked over and sat down on her bed.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He warned.

Carly scoffed and played with her hair. "You lied to us." Shane stated. Carly's head shot up.

"How did I lie?"

"You told us, he was your _friend_." He told her stressing the word friend.

"Well, he is! Kinda, I dunno." She rambled, looking down. If Shane hadn't of walked in, she might have been his girlfriend by now.

"What kind of _friends_ do that?" he bellowed and Carly glared up at him.

"You want to talk about lying? OK, how about you! You never told me that Mum came here." Shane mouth slightly parted as he tried to think of something to say. "T-that's not what I'm talking about."

"Of course not, you _never_ talk about it. You know, I would looking forward to seeing you again but now I see you're just the same jerk you were three months ago."

"And I was looking forward to seeing you but you're still the same _brat_."

Carly's mouth opened a little bit but soon closed, her bottom lip beginning to shake. "Shane.." Natasha sighed.

No-one moved for a while until Carly spoke. "I hate you." She choked out. Shane looked at her and hurt flashed through his eyes. He simply shook his head before leaving the cabin. Carly slowly lied back down and let tears fall. Natasha sighed and sat on her bed next to her. "Carly..." She said stroking her hair.

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." She reassured.

"He does, he always yells at me and has arguments with me." Natasha sighed.

"Carly, he doesn't hate you, though he probably thinks you hate him, since you just told him that."

Carly groaned. "I don't hate him, he's a dad. I'll always love him but I just wish he would tell me things because this always happens. He doesn't tell me something, I find out, get upset then have a argument with him. I just don't want to be stuck in the Viciouscircle."

Natasha squeezed her hand. "I'll talk to him, OK?"

Carly smiled at her through her tears. "Thanks, Tasha."

"So, tell me about this boy?" She grinned like a teenage girl and Carly laughed. "Tash..."

"No! I wanna know!" She squealed. "Tell me,"

"Well, his name is Ashton, he's just turned eighteen, he plays guitar, piano and drums-"

"Musical boy, nice."

Carly giggled and continued. "He writes and sings he own songs, he's really sweet, kind and..."

"Hot?"

"Natasha!" Carly scolded.

"Hey, I knew what you were going to say next. I'm a mind reader." She joked. "So, nice boy? You guys dating?" She teased and Carly shrugged.

"I dunno, I thought maybe he was going to ask me but Dad came in."

Natasha dramatically sighed. "God, Way to ruin the moment, Shane!" Carly smiled at her. "Well, I better go talk to your dad before he goes all Bad Boy Gray on me." She laughed.

"Get some sleep." Carly nodded before grabbing some checked pyjama bottoms and a singlet top. She said goodbye to Natasha and got dressed.

As she got into her bed, she thought about her choice of words. _I hate you._ She didn't mean it, she wish she could take it back.

-x-

-x-

-x-

Shane was sitting in bed, staring into space just as his girlfriend walked into the cabin. "Well, she doesn't hate you but she thinks you hat her so..."

"I don't hate her, I could _never_ hate her, she's my daughter, it's that... err..."

"Unconditional love?"

Shane clicked his fingers at her. "That's the one."

She rolled her eyes and took out her earrings as she entered the bathroom, still talking to Shane. "Well, you should tell her that, she's pretty upset."

Shane sighed. "I'll talk to her in the morning." Natasha went and stood in the door frame giving Shane a stern look.

"Now?" She nodded. "Seriously? Can't I just wait till the morning?" She shrugged and walked back into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Shane slowly lied down and tried to get some sleep but when Natasha came out of the bathroom, making as much noise as possible, knowingly. Shane opened one eye and watched as Natasha rummaged through unpacked bags and pulling out a hairbrush. Shane knew she was doing this to make him go speak to Carly. He sighed and rolled over onto his side. After brushing her hair, Natasha climbing into the bed and sighed. "Goodnight, Shane."

"Goodnight, Tasha." He grumbled.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Love you more."

Shane sighed. "Love you the most."

"Aww, Shane... you're so sweet--"

Shane grunted and threw back the covers. "OK! Fine, God, you're so relentless."

Natasha smiled to herself as she heard Shane pull on his trousers and a t-shirt. "LOVE YOU, SHANE!" she called out as he exited the house. It was nearly midnight and it was lights out in the camp. The chilly summer night breeze, tickled his arms, as he approached the cabin. He knocked on the door lightly and a very sleepy Brown answered. "Shane? What'd you want?"

"What do you know about this Ashton kid?"

Brown sighed and let Shane into his cabin. "Ashton Dawson? He's a really nice lad, very passionate about his music. You could probably catch him practising on the drums out of lesson time, he's really into it. He's a good kid, he sometimes stays behind and helps we pack the instruments away because he wants tips on the instruments he plays."

Shane nodded, it was hard to hate on him when he seemed nice. "What about him and Carly?"

"They are very good friends. Very close and Ashton looks out for Carly a lot. They've only known each other for about 3 months but they seem like they have known each other for years."

Shane sighed, he went too far, way too far. He shouldn't of judged Ashton when he didn't even know him. "OK.. thanks Uncle Brown. Sorry for waking you up." Shane said goodbye before quickly walking over Carly's cabin. He quietly opened the cabin door and could the faint sound of crying, which broke his heart. "Carly? Are you awake?"

"No..." A croaky voice replied. He walked over and sat down on her bed, which made Carly sit up and face him.

"Carls, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry." He apologized pulling her into a hug. "I didn't mean any of what I said. I was scared, when I met you were still a little girl in my eyes and I don't want to see you grow up."

Carly buried her face into his chest. "I'll always be you little girl, I'm quite short." She looked up at him and playful grin on her face but tears still glistening in her eyes. Shane chuckled softly and kissed her on the head.

"Come on, put on some shoes and a jacket." Shane told her, getting off her bed.

"Where are we going?" Carly asked pulling on her ugg slippers and a hoody which she later remember was Ashton's but chose to keep that too herself.

"You'll see." He lead to a cabin which had a TV in it and a video collection. Carly sat down in front of the TV and watched as Shane scanned through the shelves of videos. "Aha, Summer 2008." He said in triumphant as he found the video he was looking for. The videos included footage from all the final jam's that had taken place at Camp Rock. As Shane inserted the tape, Carly bit her nails nervously.

Shane sat back down next Carly and pressed play, after fast forwarding it, he found the performance he was looking for. Carly watched as Brown stood on the stage and told the crowd it was the end of final jam. Carly titled her head in confusion, "Why are we watching this?"

"Just watch..." Shane told her.

She looked back on the screen. She saw Shane, Nate and Jason head to the back of the room to judge. "Hey, that's you guys... I'm so confused."

Shane laughed. "Just watch." A noise from the speakers made Brown excuse himself and head of stage. Carly sat there and watched the empty stage for a while. "Seriously?"

"Wait..."

Carly rolled her eyes. "This is why we have DVDs... God."

They waited for a few seconds longer before music started to play and a familiar brunette stepped out on stage, causing Carly to sit up in her seat, her eyes glued to the screen. "Is that...?"

"Yeah." Shane cut in smiling softly at her.

Carly watched in amazement as she saw her mum sing her heart out on stage. She heard her mum sing around the house and most Fridays at a little pub on the corner but not like this. Carly smiled as she watched her mum sing, she sure had some pipes. Then all of a Shane came out on stage, his eyes fixed on Mitchie's. Carly laughed softly at this when she saw Mitchie's shocked/confused expression as Shane slowly moved across the stage towards us. Mitchie's expression slowly changed into a smile as she did the same, walking towards Shane. Their eyes were fixed on each other as they sang, their hands entwined. As they finished singing, Shane stopped the video and Carly looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"So...?" Shane prompted.

Carly grinned up at him, "You're such a cheese ball." She laughed and Shane's mouth dropped in mock horror.

"I'm kidding, that was really good, she has an amazing voice, don't you think?"

Shane nodded and smiled at her. "Hey, what about me?!" He joked.

Carly shrugged. "Eh." He pushed her, laughing.

"Thank you... for showing me that." She smiled up at him which he returned with placing a kiss on her head.

"Come on, back to bed." He said, pulling her off her chair and walking with her back to her cabin. She climbed under her covers and snuggled down into her pillow.

Shane lent down to her level and gave her one last kiss on the head. "Goodnight, Carly."

"Night, Dad." She smiled. He walked towards the door but stopped when Carly said his name. "You know I love you right?"

He broke out into a soft smile and nodded. "I know. You know that too right?"

Carly nodded. "I do, night dad."

"See you in the morning." He softly, shut the door behind him and made his way back to his cabin. Natasha was a sleep, so Shane took this as payback. After stripping down to his boxers he climbed back into the bed and started kissing her neck softly. He heard a soft groan meaning he had indeed woken her up. "This better be Shane or-"

"Or! Or who?" Natasha laughed and rolled over to face him.

"So, how did it go?

Shane smiled at her. "All is well, now in the morning I have to find Ashton and apologize."

Natasha became wide awake and pushed herself back from Shane, "What's got into you?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

She smirked and rested her head on his chest. "See you in the morning."

He placed a light kiss on her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Night."

-x-

-x-

-x-

Shane, who was currently looking for Ashton, was walking round the camp grounds with no such luck. He heard the sound of drumming and singing coming from a music cabin, he looking through the window to see Ashton, sitting at the drums, hitting and belted out a song. Shane slowly crept into the cabin, not wanting to interrupt.

"_I'm in love with the girl I hate  
She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me.  
I'm in love with a critic and a sceptic, a traitor  
I'd trade her in a second._

_She's a back-seat driver  
A drama provider  
An instant update of the world  
She's a first-class liar  
A constant forgetter_

_She's attractive but bitter."_

He sighed angrily as he didn't think it sounded good. He lent against the drums and starred at his notebook reading the lyrics over again with his pen in his mouth. Shane took this as an opportunity to speak up. "That was really good."

Ashton jumped in his seat, dropping the drum sticks on the floor, landing with a clonk. "Oh.. err, thanks. I'm just gonna... go."

Shane chuckled and walked over to him. "No, I just came to apologize."

Ashton looked up at him and stopped packing his things away. "Oh..."

"I was way out of line yesterday so I spoke to Brown about you and you seem like a really good kid."

Ashton smiled nervously at him. "And very talented, that," He said gesturing to the drums. "was really good." Ashton laughed softly and placed the drumsticks in his back pocket.

"Go on, play something." He told him, taking a seat near the drums.

Ashton looked at Shane as he prompted him to play something, he reluctantly pulled the sticks out of his pocket and flicked through the songs before finding a song and playing it on the drums.

"_Her heart, is racing,  
And the room is heating up.  
And her eyes, are glazing,  
But she still can't get enough._

The beat is pumping, now she's blowing up  
The last thing on her mind is growing up  
She'll kiss the sky before she's giving up  
And oh, oh here she comes."

Shane was astonished, he was really good. His powerful voice echoed through the room and – even though he was still learning – he played the drums really well.__

"She's dancing with the stars,  
Living in the sky with diamonds.  
She's dancing with the stars,  
And oh, how the lights are shining.  
She has the key in her hand,  
Reflection in the mirror 's her best friend  
She's dancing with the stars, the stars,  
Keep dancing..."  


"Wow." Shane said, making Ashton laugh. "You have a pretty damn good chance of winning this."

"Really?"

"Well, I've only heard you, but if those other kids are as good as that, then this is going to be a great final Jam." Shane smiled, which Ashton returned.

Shane then jumped up to his feet. "Well, I best head out. It was nice talking to you."

Ashton nodded at him. "You too."

Shane quickly left the room and headed back to his cabin, quickly collecting a very hyper Brighton then went back over to Carly's cabin. She was still fast asleep and it was just gone eleven. Shane slowly – and quietly – crept over to her bed and placed Brighton down on her duet. He backed away and watched as Brighton bounced up towards Carly face, jumping on the bed as he did so. Carly groaned, rolled over and slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with a adorable, fluffy cheerful face. "Brighton!" She squealed and pulled the puppy close to her as she hugged him tightly. She looked over at Shane who was standing at the end of the bed, smiling.

"You brought him with you?"

Shane nodded. "Well, I couldn't leave him at home by himself."

Carly hopped out of her bed – Brighton in her arms – and hugged her dad. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Shane laughed at her. "You might want to take him out, he hasn't been this morning." Carly immediately headed for the door, still in her pyjamas and Shane followed her out.

"I'll be back later, Brown wants to see me and wants us to help out at Final Jam."

Carly nodded. "OK, see you later! Thanks for bringing Brighton." She called after him and he waved back at her. She put Brighton on the ground and lent against the cabin wall as she watched Brighton roam and sniff around the grass in front of her. She let her thoughts wonder as she breathed in the cool air. She looked back down at Brighton, who was running around and rolling around, she smiled softly at him. He caught smell of something and started to move further and further away from Carly. "Brighton." She warned.

He looked at her and she could almost see he thought it was a game, a look of mischief came over his face before he bolted away. "Brighton!" She yelled and ran after him. He continued to gallop away from her cabin, towards a familiar drum playing boy...

Carly slowed down to a stop and watched as Brighton raced towards Ashton, he stopped the dog in his tracks and picked Brighton up and he looked at his name tag.

"Brighton..." He read out loud. Carly hesitated but walked over to Ashton. "Err, Hi." She said awkwardly and he smiled at her.

"He yours?"

She laughed. "Yeah." She plucked him out of his arms and Brighton nuzzled into her arms.

"So, I had a chat with your Dad this morning." He told her, stroking Brighton's head.

Carly groaned, "I'm sorry-"

"No, it was actually... he didn't yell at me." He laughed and Carly joined in. "He overheard me playing the drums, then he apologized," Carly's eyebrows rose. "and he said I was... talented?"

Carly laughed. "Well, I could have told you that." Ashton grinned at her.

"Come on, let's write this song for final jam." He said grabbing her free hand and pulling her towards the little piano room they had used before to write Carly's song.

Carly shuffled Brighton on her lap as she let her fingers slid across the keys. Ashton flopped down next to her. "So, what did you have in mind? You know, for the song?" She asked as Brighton hopped up on to the keys, making a loud bang causing Carly and Ashton to cover their ears – laughing.

She pulled Brighton on the piano and scolded him, brought him back down on her lap. This time he stayed there. "Well, I did have an idea..." He trailed off and began playing some keys and Carly watched him as he quickly stopped playing and pulled out his notebook. "Here. Sing this part."

-x-

Carly and Ashton had just finished their song and Carly needed to ask him about last night, he kissed her. He _kissed_ her. That's got to mean something, right? These thoughts were swirling round in her mind, her heart was telling her to ask him but her head was telling her to shut up. She swallowed hard as she plucked up the courage to ask him. "Err, Ashton?"

"Yeah?" He said, turning round to face her, his bright blue eyes peering at her.

"Well, I was just... wondering," She stuttered. "About-"

"There you are!" A familiar voice said and Carly spun round to face them. "Oh, hey guys." She greeted, Caitlyn, Nate and Grace. She got up and hugged them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, blowing her fringe out of her face.

"Came to see you."

"I missth you." Grace said, reaching up for Carly. She bent down and picked her up.

"Oh, you are a big girl now, look at you." Carly grinned as she placed a kiss on her forehead. Grace giggled.

"Who that?" She asked and Carly turned to face Ashton.

"That's Ashton." She smiled at him. He got up and poked her gently on the nose, "Nice to meet you, my darling." He said in a really bad posh voice. Grace suddenly became shy and hid her face.

Carly, Ashton, Nate and Caitlyn all laughed at this. Brighton ran over to Nate and he stroked his head gently.

"What have you two been up too?" Caitlyn asked, suggestively which only Carly caught on to – glaring at her.

"Writing a song." Ashton told them. Nate's eye lit up, which usually meant that he had some idea to do with work.

"Any good?" Nate asked.

They both nodded. "Might have to heard it sometime." Nate laughed but Carly knew what he was thinking.

"Might heard it sooner than you think." She smiled, which he returned.

"Well, we better get back." Caitlyn said and Grace let out a whine. "What?"

"Me want to stay."

Caitlyn looked at Carly, who shrugged, meaning she didn't mind. "You sure?" Grace nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright," Nate said. "If she bothers you just bring her back to the cabin, OK?" Carly laughed and nodded.

"Got it, see you guys later."

After saying goodbye, Carly sat back down at the piano, Grace on her lap.

"Sing, Car-lee." She squealed bouncing in her lap.

Carly laughed and placed her hands on the piano, her arms either side of Grace.

"What song?"

"T-that song that uncle Thane sings."

Carly dropped her arms from the keys and looked down at Grace. "What song are you talking about?"

"One he sings me!" Carly rolled her eyes and laughed, this girl is insane.

Carly looked over at Ashton who had an adorable smile on his face. "Why don't you ask Ashton to sing you something?"

Grace looked over at him and he smiled brightly down and her making her once again blush and hid her face into Carly's arms. They both laughed again, "Wow, it's nice to know the effect you have on my cousin." She laughed.

"It's my superstar charm, I hope you know."

She scoffed at his cockiness. "Well, _superstar, _give us a show."

He winked at Carly before placing his hands of the piano and the suddenly belting out.

"_Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on..."_

Carly fell about laughing at his cover of the classic song while Grace bounced up and down and giggled. "He good! Sing!"

Ashton laughed at her and just as he was about to start playing again, Shane entered the cabin – they knew this because Grace squeal: "Uncle Thane!"

Grace ripping out of Carly's arms and running over to Shane. He laughed at her and picked her up, "What you guys been up to?" He asked, rubbing his nose against Grace's, causing her to giggle.

"Ah-ston singing for me." She told him and Shane smiled.

"Has he now."

Grace nodded, "Carlee wouldn't sing what you sing for me."

"That's because you wasn't meant to tell her, remember?" He laughed and Grace thought about it before remembering.

"Ohh." She pressed her finger to her mouth causing Shane to laugh even more.

Carly grinned at them. "What song?"

"Nothing!" Shane said and Grace giggled.

"Carly, why are you still in your pyjamas?" Shane asked and Carly looked down at her checkered bottoms and singlet top. "Oh, yeah..."

"You might want to get dressed – I have some .. news?"

Carly slowly got up from the piano and said bye to Ashton and Grace – giving Shane a confused look as she exited the cabin with Brighton behind her.

After Shane and Grace left, Ashton slammed his head down onto the piano causing a loud noise of different notes to yell out from the piano. He groaned and lifted his head up, he wanted to ask Carly about last night. He _kissed _her – he wanted to know how Carly felt about it and if she felt the same way he did then maybe...

Argh, who was he kidding? Someone is always there, whether it's her phone, his room-mate or her dad. Someone always managed to ruin the moment. He needed a plan – the perfect time, the perfect place, the perfect words.

-x-

"So, what's this 'news' you had to tell me?" Carly had just got dressed and Shane had returned Grace back to her parents. Carly tied her hair up in a messy high ponytail.

"Uh, I had a meeting with Nathan."

"Oh god." She mumbled. "We talked and we – me and you - have to pay for the damages and you are no longer an artist at Hollywood Records."

"Does this mean I'm back at Lava?" She asked hopefully. When Shane shrugged, her heart sunk. "Not sure, you'll have to sort it out."

She nodded, she had an empty feeling inside of her – she wouldn't be able to record and share her music with her fans and the world. "I'm sure, you'll get it sorted out." He smiled softly at her and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, I hope so."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**7 pages long .... GASP!**

**Hahaa, did you like it?**

**Where have all... the reviewers gonee?**

**I miss you guys. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.**

**You make me happy(: when skies are grey.**

**Haha, surely that deserves a review.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think**

**&**

**&**

**Guess what next chapter is?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Final Jam(:**

**Awesomeee.**

**I know.**

**Remember. Tweet Tweet – Twitter(: LuckyxxStar**

**- Charlotte xox**


	15. Catch Me

**Catch Me.**

Final Jam was getting closer and closer, meaning the end of Camp was coming too. Carly and Ashton had been practising their song – in private, which Ashton made sure that no one found out. "Why can't anyone know?" She asked. "Not even my dad?"

"Because, it'll spread like wildfire and you know how Georgette can be." Was his excuse, which Carly wasn't going to argue with.

Georgette was performing at Final Jam with Alex, one of Ashton's room-mates, but she was having trouble finding a song to sing. One day when she was waiting for Alex to get ready, she snooped around there Cabins. She saw a piece of paper sticking out slightly from one of pillows on the bed. She would of ignored it but it was that fact that it seemed to be purposely stuffed under the pillow like someone _wanted _to hide it, that it caught her attention. She plucked it out and looked at the title: 'Just Wanna Be With You' It was a song, not only was it a song... as she continued to look down, it was a song by Ashton and Carly. First she felt annoyed, Carly couldn't perform – it wouldn't be fair! Then she had an idea. "Alex?"  
"What?" He asked coming out of the bathroom, finally ready.  
Georgette smiled. "I got us a song."

Final Jam was coming faster which means the end of Camp was soon as well. Carly had wrote a song which basically confessed how she was feeling about Ashton and she hopefully would play it to him by the end of Camp Rock. Little did she know, Ashton was thinking the same thing and one way or another he was going to get her alone and tell her everything.

But First, there was final Jam, _tonight._ The whole camp had been preparing all day and now the moment of truth was finally here.

"Carly, it's me. I just wanted to see you before Final Jam." She hurried across the opened the door. Shane smiled at her and held her in arms length to see what she was wearing. She had a gold strapless pleated dress and a pair of gold booties on. Her brown hair was dead straight with a gold headband across the top of her head.

"I've got to stop calling you my little girl." He stated, smiling at her.

"The heels?" She asked, laughing.

"The heels." He agreed, with a chuckle. He pulled her into a hug, when he pulled away, Carly was crying.

Shane immediately became worried and bent down to her level, wiping away her tears. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "I dunno." She sniffed and shook her head.

"Tell me."

She shrugged again. "I was just thinking... about mum," Shane smiled sadly at her. "It's pathetic, really. Isn't it?"

"Not at all." He automatically replied. "Hey and just so you know, I bet she's really proud of you."

"Really? You think so?" She squeaked.

Shane smiled at her and nodded. "I know so." She hugged Shane tightly and he placed a kiss on her head. "I wont embarrass you by walking you the the theatre," He teased. "So I'll see you later."

"Bye Dad."

"Break a leg – well don't." He joked and left the cabin.

She looked in the mirror and was happy with how she looked. She stroked Brighton's head as he lay in his basket, in the corner – already sleeping. She opened her cabin door and took a deep breathe, here we go.

Music was pulsing from the theatre as Carly approached slowly only to be grabbed from behind, she squealed but soon relaxed when she guessed who it was. "Ashton...!"

He laughed and spun her round. "Wow, you look.... stunning." He grinned and she shyly smiled back.

"Not too bad yourself." She said, tugging on his trilby hat. He smiled at her and grabbed at hand, "Well, as it's the last night – I thought maybe we could hang after Final Jam."

She nodded. "Yeah, totally, that'll be cool. I want you to hear this song I wrote about..." she trailed off.

"Me? " He smirked. "Awesome, Come on – let's go inside." He pulled her inside and they opened the door to come face to face with Georgette.

"Oh, hey guys." She greeted, cheerfully. Carly and Ashton shared a confused look before turning back to Georgette. "Can't wait to hear what you have in-store for us Ashton." She winked and Carly glared at her.

"Oh," He smirked. "I have special trick up my sleeve."

Georgette's eyes flickered to Carly. "What's that then?"

"You'll have to wait and see." He grinned and walked away, pulling Carly with him. She followed him to backstage, to where all the campers were, waiting to perform. As Brown stood and stage and said a few words before they started, Wayne came over to Carly. "Hey, Carly."

"Err.. hi." She glanced over at Ashton, who was obliviously jealous – what was he gonna be like when he met Kyle and Jez?

"You look really nice tonight."

"Oh." She laughed nervously. "Thanks."

"Though I have to say, I prefer you as a blonde." He admitted and both Carly and Ashton looked at him confused.

"Why?" She said – drawn out.

"Blondes have more fun." He winked but not in the adorable way that Ashton does, in a smarmy_ Joel _kind of way.

"Well," Ashton cut in. "I think she looks amazing either way, Dwayne."

He glared at Ashton. "It's Wayne."

"I _don't _care.." He dismissed. "Hey look, there's Sam. Let's go speak to him! Come on, Carly." He dragged her away from Wayne and Carly laughed at him.

"What?" Ashton asked as they approached Sam.

"Someone's a bit-"

"I'm _not_ jealous."

Carly turned to face him. "I was going to say _bitter_, but I think I like that better." She teased and Ashton rolled his eyes.

Sam smiled at them. "Hey guys! You pumped for tonight?"

"Totally!" Carly grinned and saw Frankie out the corner of her eye, She smiled at them and excused herself.

"Frankie! You ready for tonight?" She smiled but Frankie shook her head. "What? Why?"

"I'm scared. Scratch that, petrified." Frankie's hands her shaking and her eyes were darting around the room. "I can't do this." She grumbled and started to walk away but Carly pulled her back.

"Frankie, listen to me. You're an amazing singer! So when Brown calls your name out, you get on that stage and show these people what you have got!" She cheered and Frankie looked at her as if she was mad.

Carly sighed. "Ashton!" He came over in a flash, "What's wrong?"

"Tell Frankie that she's an amazing singer and she_ will _sing tonight."

He looked at her and sighed before repeating. "Frankie you're an amazing singer and you will sing tonight."

Frankie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Carly, I don't need your _boyfriend _being a parrot! It's not really helping." Carly shot her a look which screaming '_what the hell?'_

The lights suddenly dimmed telling everyone that Final Jam was starting, Frankie swallowed hard, shaking with nerves.

-x-

So far Sam, One and Another, Some of Ashton's room-mates, a few of Georgette's friends and a bunch of campers had already been up and by the looks of it, it was going to be a tough competition. The judges were from Lava records and yes, that included Philip, Carly's old manager. She missed him and the whole label, she wanted to expand her career and go to a more well-known label but well, that ended in tears.

Carly had spotted her family in the audience and yes, that had made her more nervous – it was her first time performing in front of them since the world tour which was a year ago. Frankie was up next and she was getting very nervous, she was singing a cover of 'And I Am Telling You'.

"Carly, I feel sick." Frankie whined as she clutched the microphone in her hand tightly. Carly groaned and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Look, you're an amazing singer, you've got a powerful voice and I know the only reason you don't want to perform is because of Georgette. But Frankie, tonight is your night! It's about you! Not her, she's going to fail and we all know that. So go out there and sing not your family, not for me but for yourself."

Frankie looked into Carly's eyes as Brown introduced her. She sighed, "OK."

"Great!" Carly grinned.

"You should totally do more of those speeches, you're good at them." She smiled.

"Good luck." Carly laughed and Frankie was gone, as soon as she stepped on the stage she tensed up and looked at Carly, who edged her on.

"_And I am telling you  
I'm not going  
You're the best man I'll ever know  
There's no way I can ever go  
No, no, there's no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you  
I don't wanna be free  
I'm staying  
I'm staying  
And you, and you  
You're gonna love me, ooh ooh mm mm  
You're gonna love me..." _She looked over at Carly once more who gave her a thumbs up and mouthed _'go for it'._

"And I am telling you  
I'm not going  
Even though the rough times are showing  
There's just no way, there's no way  
We're part of the same place  
We're part of the same time  
We both share the same blood  
We both have the same mind  
And time and time, we've had so much to see and  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
I'm not waking up tomorrow morning and finding that there's nobody there

And I mean there's no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you  
You see there's just no way, there's no way

Tear down the mountains  
Yell, scream, and shout like you can say what you want  
I'm not walking out  
Stop all the rivers, push, strike, and kill  
I'm not gonna leave you  
There's no way I will

And I am telling you  
I'm not going  
You're the best man I'll ever know  
There's no way I can ever, ever go  
No, no, no, no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you  
Oh, I'm not living without you, not living without you  
I don't wanna be free  
I'm staying, I'm staying  
And you, and you, and you  
You're gonna love me

You're gonna love me, yes you are  
Ooh ooh love me, ooh ooh ooh love me  
Love me, love me, love me, love me

You're gonna love me."

At the end of the song, the whole audience was up on their feet, cheering and yelling. Frankie smiled at the reaction before running back and tackling Carly into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

"I didn't do anything. That was all you." She grinned at Frankie, who grinned back and hugged her tightly.

"Yes but without you forcing me to go on stage, I would feel this fantastic." Carly smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"_Frankie!_" Someone called and looked over to see Sam with a smile on his face, Frankie suddenly became shy and her face started to go red. "You were amazing, your voice is very powerful." He told her and she just smiled at him, causing Carly to nudge her.

"Err, yeah.. thanks, you were good too." She stuttered and Carly slowly slid away from the pair, running over to Ashton and slipping her arm through his.

"Hi you." She grinned and he grinned back at her.

"Next up is Georgette Evans and Alex Johnstone with their original song 'Just Wanna Be With You'." At the same time, Carly and Ashton's eyes both bolted to the wing were Georgette was microphone clutched in her hand as Soon as Brown left the stage, Georgette went on and the tune that Ashton and Carly had prepared for weeks started to play. "Original my ass!"

They walked over to the wing and watched as Georgette took centre stage and used her dull screechy voice to cover their song.

_"I got a lot of things  
I have to do..  
All these distractions  
The summer's ending soon."_

Carly growled under her breathe. "I _hate_ her!"

Ashton sighed and grabbed her hand tightly. "We can do something, think Carly..."

She rolled her eyes and tried to think of something that could get them out of this situation but nothing sprang to her mind.

"Wait," Ashton suddenly said. "This song is a duet, so where's...."

"Alex..." Carly finished and they both turned to look at Alex who looked frightened by the look on their faces.

"W-what?"

Ashton rushed over to him and grabbed his collar. "You stole our song!"

"Your song? This is Georgette's song." He defended slightly scared by Ashton.

Carly glared at Alex. "Georgette stole this song from us!" She explained and Alex swallowed hard.

"Look, I didn't know this song was yours! I wont sing it!" He pleaded by Carly had different plans.

"No... I think you should sing it." Ashton and Alex both looked at Carly with confused expressions. "Only the first chorus though."

"Carly, what are you doing?" Ashton asked, dropping Alex's collar from this hands.

"Winning." She smirked.

"_It doesn't matter where we are  
It'll be alright  
Even if we're miles apart...."_

"Err, guys. That's my cue." Alex said.

"Hold on! You need to follow my instructions." Carly grinned evilly.

Georgette laughed nervously to the crowd before repeating _"Even if we're miles apart..." _Alex still didn't appear on stage and she grew angry. _"Even if we're miles and miles and miles apart!"_

Just as she was about to give up when Alex ran out on stage, out of breath and wearing a combination of random items of clothes Carly had found backstage. Carly and Ashton stood in the wings watching and laughing at Georgette's expression. _"All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you.."_

She slowly started to sing with him but he moved closer to her, which she did not like.

"_There's nothing we can't do_

_Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart.." _She edged away from him because she could see the look in his eyes, he knew about the song, he knew it was really Carly and Ashton's._  
"I just wanna be with," _Georgette's eyes landed on Carly and Ashton in the wings. "_you."_

She stormed off the stage with Alex close behind and the audience was truly confused. "Fine! Take your stupid song!" She yelled shoving the microphone into Carly's hand while Alex passed his to Ashton, Who tugged Carly on stage where she could almost hear the crowd gasp, surprised she was on the stage.

"_You know how life can be  
It changes over night." _Ashton sang, giving Carly's hand a squeeze to influence her to sing._  
"It's sunny then raining, but its alright.  
A friend like you..  
Always makes it easy  
I know that your get me every time._

Through every up through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through everything you can count on me."

By this point they had both loosen up and were dancing round the stage, singing to each other and the crowd was up and clapping along with them.__

"All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can't do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know its true  
I just wanna be with you..."  


"_The sun with always shine,_

_that's the way you make me feel_

_and we will always be together."_

Shane was confused why Carly was singing on stage but was still clapping along with the rest of the clan.

"_All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can't do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know its true  
I just wanna be with you..."_

The crowd was cheering loudly and Carly grinned at Ashton who matched the expression. Just as they were about to walk off stage, Georgette and Alex were pulled back on by Brown. "Alright you four, explain."

They all looked at Georgette who cowered under the pressure, so Ashton spoke up. "Me and Carly wrote a song for final Jam, then Georgette stole it and tried to perform it but we interfered and got our song back." He explained and Carly shrugged, she couldn't of put it any better.

"But Ashton, you know that Carly isn't allowed to perform at Final Jam, I told you that which you told me, you would tell Carly." He wouldn't look at neither Carly or Brown in the eye. "All of you are disqualified." He declared and the only person who looked shocked was Carly, when the went backstage Carly pulled Ashton aside.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Get yourself disqualified! You knew that you were going to get disqualified didn't you?"

He sighed. "Yeah but you wanted to perform so bad and I knew you couldn't, so-"

"But Ashton, you're really talented and you could of won this and now you'll have to wait till next year."

He shrugged. "Doesn't bother me, I would start again and again if it meant that I could perform with you every time."

Carly smiled at him and shook her head. "God, you are so stubborn."

"But you love it." He finished for her.

After all the acts had finished and the judges had made a decision, everyone gathered round backstage. Carly, Ashton, Frankie and Sam were huddled together, fingers crossed that either Frankie or Sam had won. Brown was standing on stage with the judges, who passed the envelop with the person (or people) who had won Final Jam. "The winner.... of Final Jam is...."

After a long tense pause he shouted. "Francesca Maven!" Carly squealed and threw her arms around the shocked girl.

"Well done! I told you, you could do it!" She grinned and Frankie was still sitting there, shocked. "You got to go on stage!" She pushed Frankie and up and watched she the crowd cheering loudly when she came on stage, she hugged Brown, took the trophy off of him and Philip took the microphone to speak. "Well done Francesca, you have won the chance to record a demo and to be an intern for a year at Lava records. Well done."

Carly was buzzing backstage and when Frankie came back still as shocked, she tackled her into another hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Ashton came up behind her and removed Carly from Frankie. "Sorry, you had a Carly attached to you." He joked and Carly elbowed him in the side, playfully. "Well done, Frankie. You were really good."

All she could do was smile at him, she was still getting over the news. Everyone who walked past said congratulations to Frankie and went to see their family and friends. "You going to see your family?" Carly asked Ashton as they walked down. He shook his head, "Well, they're still at home."

"Oh." Carly said, understanding... his sister. "Well, you can come and see mine." She told him dragging him along.

"Jason!" Carly squealed and hugged her uncle tightly, he hugged her back softly. She looked around and someone was missing. "Where's-"

"So, err, Carly," Shane quickly cut in. "that song you two were singing."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah..."

"It was good, who wrote it." Carly pointed at Ashton who smiled nervously at her family.

"So that's the song..." Nate grinned and nodded to himself, causing Carly to roll her eyes. She looked out the window to her left and saw it was dark out, the moon was up in the sky shining brightly down onto the lake causing it to tinkle across the water top.

She looked over at Ashton who was talking to her family like he was apart of it, she had to tell him how she felt before she chickened out. "Hey, dad?"

"Yeah?" He said turning away from Ashton.

"Can me and Ashton go down to the lake quickly, I promise to be back by eleven." She asked, hoping he would just say yes and not question it.

Shane shared a look with Natasha. "Err, sure."

The slowly backed away from her family before they walked away. Natasha laughed and Shane looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Young love, it's so adorable."

Shane smiled softly, he remembered.

-

"Come on!" He laughed running ahead of Carly but she stopped and pouted at him.

"I _can't!_ Stupid heels." He let out a chuckle before rushing back over to her and facing the opposite way – waiting for her to hop on his back. She did so and laughed hysterically as he quickly ran back to her cabin, grabbed her guitar for her and charged off again to the lake before they collapsed with laughter on the dock. After calming down, Ashton got Carly's guitar out of it's case and passed it to her. "I want to hear this song." He grinned. She smiled shyly at him. "Maybe, later."

"What? No. Now, don't be shy." He teased, Carly glared at him. She strummed the first note and opened her mouth to sing but was cut of by Ashton. "What, no introduction? No special dedication?"

She glared at him, again. "OK, this is called 'Catch Me' and it's dedicated to this guy, who can't shut up."

"But he's hot, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Eh, nothing special."

"Ouch, Carls. I'm hurt." He mocked.

"Shut up and listen to the song, kay?" He laughed and nodded.

"_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
But don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon to this beautiful moonlight

But your so hypnotising  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
I can say this I'm unravelling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...."

Carly had been looking down the whole time but finally brought her eyes up to Ashton's eyes – which were staring adorably at her. She continued to sing but this time, looking into his ocean blue eyes.__

"See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me

_I cant set my hopes to high  
Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

But your so hypnotising  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can say this I'm unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

Now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know its real

But your so hypnotising  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep..."

This part of the song was more fast paced and she began to focus more on her vocals and the song's meaning than Ashton, in front of her.

"_I can say this I'm unravelling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me_

If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me."

She slowly opened her eyes and bit her lip as she waited for Ashton's reaction. He broke out into a huge grin. "That was amazing, Carly. I loved it."

"Really?" He nodded. "I wasn't sure because of the lyrics and how the fitted... us?" She tried but almost slapped herself at the choice of words.

"I think it suited." He smiled which returned. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb. Her heart started to beat faster and faster in her chest.

"You know the reason I wanted us to meet up after Final Jam was to talk about a few nights ago?"

She swallowed hard."Oh, I see..." Her heart was defiantly beating fast.

He shut his eyes, trying to find the right words. Carly felt like her heart was in her mouth, she studied his face, trying to define the emotions. "I like you Carly." He burst out with. "Hell, I like you a lot and when I'm with you, I feel-" He sighed. "I feel like I can be myself. You're everything I've ever wanted. You're funny, talented, completely beautiful and you may not be perfect but... You're perfect for me."

Carly smiled at him, he looked at her confused. "What?"

"You're so adorable when you ramble." He smirked and moved closer to her. "Jokes aside, Carly."

She looked up into his deep blue eyes – _he's definitely getting closer._

"I really like you and since I've met you, I have this feeling that... I can't describe it but I don't want it to go away." He was now inches away from her face. She felt the same, she wanted to say it but she couldn't so instead she leant up and kiss him on the lips, softly and gently. He didn't move at first but soon he responded and kiss her back. Their lips were moving in time and Carly felt like she was on cloud nine. As he deepened the kiss Carly locked her arms around his neck and he copied the movement but around her waist. Soon the need for air became an issue and the pair broke apart resting their foreheads against one another. "So..." Carly started, catching her breath. "Where does this leave... us?"

Ashton smiled. "Well, I take it you feel the same as I do, from that ah-mazing kiss."

Carly laughed. "I do."

"That's means I have no other choice but to ask you to be my girlfriend." He grinned nervously.

"I would love too." Once again the were lost in their kisses under the moonlight, just in each others arms.

"What's your middle name?" Carly asked, they had started to play 20 questions but they had totally gone over 20. They were lying on the dock side by side, their fingers interlaced, looking up at the moon and occasionally at each other.

"James." Carly giggled at this. "What?"

"Ashton James Dawson, it's cute."

Ashton scoffed. "What's yours then?"

"I don't have one, though I've always had one in mind."

"Which is?"

"Marie."

Ashton looked at her, "Why Marie?"

"She was like Aunt to me, before I was born she helped my mum when she first moved to England and she treated me like a niece or something." Carly explained, looking back over to him.

"Maybe you should ." He suggested and Carly shrugged. "Maybe, one day I will."

"OK, I got one. If you could go anywhere in the world where would it be?"

Carly thought about this. "Italy, it was my first holiday aboard. What about you?"

"As long as you are in my arms, it doesn't matter." He grinned cheekily at her.

Carly burst out laughing. "Cheese Alert!" He rolled his eyes at her and

"What's your favourite .... movie?" Carly asked.

"The Notebook." Carly turned her head round to look at him. "Seriously?"

"Ha, no."

Carly hit him in the chest playfully and laughed. "What is it then?"

"Hmm, The hangover." He concluded.

After a few minutes of silence, Carly stifled a yawn. Ashton chuckled and sat up, pulling her with him. "Come on, sleepyhead. Let's go in."

"I don't want to." She whined and Ashton pulled her up anyway. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked back. "So, tell me about your family." Carly asked.

"Oh, you'll be meeting them soon enough." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Where do you live then? You better not live far away!" She teased.

"I live in Oregon."

Carly looked at him and laughed. "Where's that?"

"You don't know where it is?"

"Well, No. I mean, I've only lived here for about 3 years and I've only been out of California when I've been on tour... so excuse me! Do you know where Liverpool is?"

Ashton stuttered. "Err... no."

"Didn't think so!"

He laughed at her and pushed her gently. "Oregon is just above California."

"Awesome! That means we can see each other all the time!" She grinned and hugged his side tightly. They approached Carly's cabin and stopped at her door to say goodnight.

Ashton cleared his throat. "Err, so I'll see you in the morning." He said and placed his arms on Carly's waist giving her a soft gentle kiss on her lips, she made her break out into a wide smile. "Goodnight." She said.

He grinned at her before walking away into the darkness. She grinned to herself and squealed softly. Carly opened her cabin door to find Natasha sitting on her bed and Shane leaning against the cabin wall with Brighton in his arms. She jumped slightly when seeing them but smiled. "Hey guys."

"You're in a good mood." Shane commented.

"I am indeed." She grinned and sat on the bed, taking off her heels.

"Well we just came to say goodnight, so we'll see you in the morning. Get packing as soon as possible." He told her and she nodded, a part of her felt sad, she had just become Ashton's girlfriend and they were already being separated. "OK, will do Dad. See you in the morning."

As Shane went towards the door, Natasha spoke up. "Hey, I want to talk to Carly quickly. I'll be back in like five."

Shane rose his eyebrows "About what?"

"Girl stuff." Natasha said and Shane cringed and exited rather quick. Carly laughed, "Got to try that out soon."

Natasha ignored this and turned to Carly. "So, he finally asked you out, hey?"

"How did...?" Carly said stunned.

"Carly, they can see that grin from Russia." Carly laughed slightly, heat rising to her cheeks. "But don't worry, I wont tell Shane. I leave you to do that." Natasha smiled, knowingly.

"Wait, you don't think he's going to be mad about it, do you?"

"Not necessarily _mad,_ more overprotective." Carly face fell. "Though you should be alright." She stated getting up.

"Thanks for the warning. See you tomorrow." When Natasha left, Carly slipped out of her dress and pulling on her pyjama's, she fell asleep, grinning to herself. She felt like she was floating that nothing could ruin this feeling inside of her. Though tomorrow she would have to say goodbye to her _boyfriend_ and she knew that it would be hard but they would make it through, she was sure.

**/ / READ \\**

**Aww.  
Cashton finally together.  
Review please, I miss you guys.  
If you review, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter :)**

**oh my god. Beyonce soon :)  
Jonas brothers are coming to the UK soon and so is Taylor Swift :)  
Have you seen any of these in concert? Or if not which one would you LOVE to see?**

**Have you seen the new JONAS 'double date' episode? Not a huge fan of Joe/Stella but it was adorable and Nick and Kevin's faces at the end.... LMAO! :D **

**- Charlotte (LuckyxxStar – Twitter me, I have made some good friend on there, we have a laugh ;D)**

**xox**

**Oh yeah, did use the final jam idea from high school musical.... sue me... well please don't xD**


	16. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Goodbyes and Hellos.**

"Carly?" A voice whispered softly, it was almost angelic. It makes Carly's heart flutter even in her dream-like state. "Wake up, babe."

Carly groaned softly as she turned over on her back and cracked open her eyes to see Ashton, peering over her. Normal she would freak, he was coming in her room while she was still asleep; her hair a mess, but she didn't care. She smiled up at him. "Hey." She breathed out.

"Hey." She shut her eyes again and groaned softly. "Get up."

"I'm alright." She mumbled.

"I spoke to your dad." Carly suddenly became awake, her eyes opened and she sat up in her bed.

"W-what? Why?"

Ashton grinned at her. "Well, he can be scary. So I thought it would be better to approach him now rather than later about... well us." He chuckled softly.

"What did he say?" Carly asked.

"He said that-" Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they both turned around to see Shane enter the cabin.

"Oh, er Hi." He smiled at them and Carly blushed. "So Ashton told me about you two." He started coming over and standing at the end of Carly's bed. This was so awkward, she'd only ever had one boyfriend and her mum was friends with his mum so it wasn't bad at all until they broke up but that's a story for a different day. Now her dad, this was the first time she had been in a situation like this with him and she didn't know how he was going to react.

"Well, I have to say, I'm not surprised. After that performance last night, I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Carly smiled nervously at him and Shane smiled back at her. "Hey Ashton, I'm watching you." He joked. "Don't hurt her or I'll hunt you down." He teased.

Ashton laughed and nodded. "I don't plan on it, sir."

"Shane." Ashton just smiled at him. Shane flashed them both a smile before leaving the cabin. Carly fell back into her pillow.

"Well that went better than expected."

Ashton came and sat on her bed. "You expected it to go worse?"

"No, well, I wasn't sure. I've never had that situation with him before."

"Really?" Ashton smirked, moving closer to her. "Does that mean I'm your first American kiss?"

Carly laughed and opened her mouth. "Well, err...."

"No?"

"Well first American kiss that I've wanted?" She suggested and laughed.

"I'll settle for first American boyfriend." He grinned resting his forehead against hers.

"That spot is all for you." She smiled before sharing a small kiss with him.

"Come on, get dressed. It's the last day and some people are starting to leave."

Carly sunk back down into her bed. "Suddenly, I'm very tired." She faked and shut her eyes. Ashton rolled his eyes as Carly sighed dreamily.

He grabbed her by her waist and lifted her out of the bed. Her eyes opened up straight away as she saw Ashton chuckling at her expression. He placed her feet on the ground and smirked at her, Carly stuck her tongue out at him before going to her bathroom. "I'll wait for you!" He called out after her.

"I'll take extra long then."

- - -

When Carly had finally finished getting ready, her and Ashton were about to enter the mess hall when they were stopped by Philip. "Oh, hi.." Carly said awkwardly.

"Carly, it's nice to see you and your friend...."

"Ashton." He filled in, Philip nodded and smiled.

"Quite a voice you've go on you. Very powerful."

Carly knew where he was going with this. "He's amazing and he writes his own songs." She cut in and Ashton looked at her confused.

"Really?"

"Yeah! He also plays the guitar, piano, drums..."

Philip looked at Ashton, nodding his head, agreeing with himself. "I see. Solo, I'm guessing?"

"Actually, no." Carly turned her head round to look at him. "I have a few friends back at home and we write and play our songs together."

"Hmm, lead singer, I presume?" Ashton nodded.

"I sing, Rhys is guitar, Kent is on drums and Tye is on Keyboards/Producing."

Philip smirked at this, always had a business idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Come in sometime or give us a ring – I reckon you have a good future a head of you." He said and placed the card in Ashton's hand, who had a grin sneaking up on his face.

"I most certainly will." He said and Carly smiled softly at him.

Philip turned to walk away but he stopped and faced Carly. "You and me, need to talk. Soon, I'll call Shane." And with that he walked off.

Ashton laughed at her face. "You looked scared."

"Well that can't be good can it." She stated as they approached the door to the mess hall and Ashton continued to laugh. He held open the door for her and she entered laughing.

"The way he said. It sounded worrying to me!" She squealed and Ashton just continued to laugh at her. Carly stopped when she saw everyone in the hall looking at her and Ashton, she looked around the room quickly before looking away. Ashton was still laughing and Carly glared at him, he looked around the room and realised what Carly was trying to hint at. His rose his eyebrows before grabbing Carly's hand and pulling her along with him. "What are you doing?"

"Not caring." He grinned and Carly rolled her eyes, playfully.

After eating in the Mess Hall, Carly and Ashton went down to the lake. Carly would be leaving soon as were her family. Carly lay down on the dock and Ashton soon followed, he laid on his side and watched her. "What?"

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" He said seriously. Carly could feel herself blushing so she closed her eyes and took in the sunlight.

"You've mentioned it." She smirked.

He let out a chuckle and sat up next to her. "Give me your phone." He asked, when she did he typed in his number and gave her his so she could do the same.

"You'll have to call me all the time you know." She joked but he nodded, his brown floppy fringe fell in front of his eyes and Carly brushed it away. As she did he caught hold of her wrist and studied her tattoo. Feeling a bit self-conscious she placed her hand over it and Ashton gave her a confused look. "What?" He laughed.

"Nothing." She blushed and placed her hands by her sides.

"Oh don't tell me your embarrassed."

Carly sat up. "No. I am not."

"Good! Because I like it."

She rolled her eyes again and lay back down. Just then they heard someone call them from the end, it was Shane telling her that she needed to pack. After telling him she would she turned to face Ashton, "I guess I should go... pack..." She trailed off.

Ashton nodded, understanding. "I think I should as well."

Carly smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Meet me by the docks before you go... about two?"

"Of course." He watched as Carly walked up the docks, looking back when she reached the end, giving him a soft smile before heading back to her cabin. Ashton smiled to himself before containing himself and walking to his cabin.

Carly sat on the docks, her feet dangling off the side, it was now ten past two, and she was still waiting. She could see Shane in the distance watching her, waiting. The others had already packed up and were in the car. Frankie had stopped by Carly's cabin and they said goodbye and exchanged phone numbers. Now, she was waiting for Ashton. She looked back over to Shane, he was now facing inside the car. She sighed and stood up, just as she turned she was approached by Ashton, running towards her. "Carly, I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's OK."

There was an awkward silence that passed over them, they knew they had to say goodbye but neither wanted too. "Um, my Dad is waiting."

"Before you go." He paused and pulled off the wristband of his arm. Carly smiled as he put it on her wrist.

"Thank you, Ashton." He grinned at her and gave a soft but long kiss. She smiled as he pulled away and he smiled back at her. "I really have to go." Carly whined. He laughed and grabbed her hand walking her to her car. He stopped her a few paces from the car, "OK. Text me when you get home?" She asked and Ashton nodded.

He gave her one last hug,. "See you soon."

"Bye." Carly watched as he walked away, as soon as she got in car, she sighed into her seat. She looked over to Caitlyn to see her making 'kissing faces' at her. "Shut up." She groaned and faced the window. The jokes weren't going to die down any time soon.

The flight home was decent, there wasn't too much turbulence which Carly was happy about and it seemed to go pretty fast. When they got back, they were greeted with paparazzi hanging outside their street but Carly just politely smiled at them and went into the house. She literally hugged the floor when she got in the house. "I've missed you home."

"Carly, move." Shane said, from the doorway. "I can't get in."

"I don't care. I've missed this house so much."

Shane rolled his eyes. "What about your bedroom?" Carly's face lit up and ran up the stairs to see her bedroom. Shane chuckled, he had won. He placed the bags by the stairs while Natasha set Brighton down on the floor. "Home sweet home." She sighed.

"Indeed." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her softly. Just then Carly came down the stairs.

"OK, that was one thing I did not miss." She grabbed Brighton's lead and clipped it to his collar. "Right, I'm off to walk my dog and see my best friends."

"You just got home, Carly. There's paparazzi out there." Shane warned her.

She put her phone in her pocket. "To be honest, I'm in too good of a mood to care." She grinned and said goodbye quickly as she slipped out the front door.

"Come on, Brighton." She opened the front gate to be greeted by a only three paparazzi. "Hello."

"Carly! How are you?"

"I'm good!" She smiled and shut the gate, she started to walk a little bit and the paparazzi followed slowly. "Where have you been?"

"I went away for the summer."

One of the paparazzi with a strong foreign accent spoke up. "How was it?"

"It was good. I had such a great time." Carly smiled.

"Any summer romances?" One asked, laughing.

Carly mentally froze but laughed it off. "I have to go now, have a good day." She quickly walked off, Brighton running in front of her. She quickly pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Sasha, '_What are you guys up to?'_ She looked behind her to see the paparazzi had given up and gone back to their cars, which Carly was grateful for. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the text message from Sasha. _'Hanging out at mine, come home soon.'_ She smiled evilly, they had no idea she was back in LA. She slipped her phone in her pocket and pulled her sunglasses off her top and put them on before quickly jogging to Sasha's house. It had only been a few hours but she missed Ashton, she had spent practically three months with him and now he was driving back home to Oregon. As she approached Sasha's house she picked up Brighton and knocked on the door softly. It opened to revile a short Russian woman with long blonde hair, Sasha's mother. "Carly! Oh dear, the others told me that you weren't back yet!" She exclaimed, placing her hand on her chest in shock.

"Surprise!" She giggled.

"Go on upstairs, I don't think Jez is here yet though." Carly nodded and climbed the staircases, to see Sasha's bedroom door openly, slightly. She tip toed up to the door and watched carefully, listening to see what they said. "I feel bad though. I think we should tell them."

"Yeah but you know what Carly and Jez are like, the endless teasing?" Kyle said.

Sasha sighed. "I know, but they're our best friends. I think we need to tell them, at least Jez – Today."

"OK." Kyle agreed and then leant in and kissed Sasha, Carly clasped her hand over her mouth. Kyle and Sasha? Sasha and Kyle? Her head was spinning, no way! But then it hit her, they didn't want her to know. She was confused, why didn't they want her to know? She then stood up straight and knocked on the door. "Come in Jez."

"Yeah, it's not Jez." Just then the door flew open, Sasha had a bright smile on her face.

"Carly! What the hell? When did you get back?" She squealed pulling her into a tight hug.

"A few hours ago," She said as Sasha released her and she went and hugged Kyle. "I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too." Kyle chuckled.

Carly's expression changed, "So," She started sitting down on the bed and pulling Sasha and Kyle down to sit either side of her. "What happened while I was away? I want every detail."

Sasha and Kyle shared a look. "Nothing much really." Kyle said.

"Come on, spill!"

Sasha looked at Kyle again. "Well, Jez got smashed and starting hitting on this straight guy."

"In my defence, he didn't look straight." They looked up to see Jez standing in front of them. Carly jumped off the bed and tackled Jez into a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She laughed as she released him. "Did you meet any cute boys?" He joked, remembering their conversation before she left for camp and Carly blushed, she toyed with the wrist band on her arm.

"Maybe."

"Oh my god, she's blushing." Kyle laughed.

Carly glared at him. "Anyway!" She tried to change the topic but no-one would.

"Tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

Sasha scoffed. "About this boy!"

"You go first." Carly said knowingly with an eyebrow raised.

Sasha froze as did Kyle, she laughed. "What?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, tell us about your boyfriend!" Carly said, grinning evilly.

"Carly, I do-"

She cut her off. "Or Kyle, maybe you could." She said, her eyes narrowing.

Jez laughed. "What?"

A silence passed over them and Jez was really confused. Sasha, Kyle and Carly were in a staring war and then Kyle leant over to Sasha. "I think she knows."

"Of course I know!" Carly hissed.

Jez stomped his foot. "Know what?"

"Sasha and Kyle are dating!" She told him and his jaw fell.

Sasha groaned and stood up. "This is why we didn't want to tell you guys! We knew you would overact."

"I'm only overacting because you didn't tell us." Sasha sighed and sat down on the bed. "Don't you trust me?"

"No, of course I do!" Sasha said. "But we just knew you guys would be all awkward."

Carly shook her head. "No. I'm happy for you guys!" She smiled and Sasha smiled back. "OH! We can double date!" Her little outburst brought the attention back to her 'summer romance'. "I didn't say that in my head, did I?"

They laughed and shook their heads. Carly spent the next 20 minutes rambling on about Ashton and how he was 'perfect'. The others decided they would need their approval but Carly just shook her head and laughed at them. Soon, too soon, it was time to go home. Carly left with Brighton, walking him home in the cool Californian breeze. As she was walking she got a text from Ashton, her heart almost jumped out of her chest. _'Free for a chat? :) x'_

She squealed to herself before texting back a simple, yes. Her phone soon started to ring and she could not pick it up fast enough. "Hello?"

"Hey, how have you been? Since, this morning." He chuckled.

Carly switched arms since Brighton decided to tug at his lead. "I've been good. How was your drive home?"

"Long. Too long, but it's good to be home."

"That's nice to know. How's your family?"

Ashton chuckled once again. "They missed me, obliviously." He joked. "They want to meet you, soon."

"Well, we'll have to work that out wont we."

"We will but you're a busy person, I understand."

Carly rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well not any more, I don't go to school, I don't have a label. I'm practically unemployed."

Ashton laughed. "Trust me, Philip will put you back on the label in no time and hopefully I will be joining you." Carly smiled at his enthusiasm, she loved it.

"I hope so, talent like that cannot be wasted."

"Ditto." Carly giggled.

After a moment of silence, Carly decided to cut the conversation short. Too long on the phone would make her miss him. "Well, I better go, finish walking the dog."

"Have fun." He teased.

"Oh I will, bye."

"Goodbye Carly." Then she was met by the dial tone. Was it possible to miss him this much already?

-x-

Carly was currently laying on the sofa in the living room, with her eyes closed, yet she wasn't quite asleep. She was watching TV with Shane and Natasha who were sitting on the other sofa but soon got bored and decided to sort out her thoughts. She heard Shane and Natasha whispered and decided to focus on what they were saying and why they didn't want her to hear. "Is she asleep?" Natasha asked softly.

"I think so, the worry from that plane ride must of warn her out." Shane chuckled softly. Carly made a mental note to get payback on Shane for making fun of her fear of planes.

"I think she's matured over the summer." Natasha concluded. Carly made a second mental note to get payback on Natasha for calling her immature before the summer.

"You think so?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah, she seems more calm and mellow now, whereas before she was uptight and ... moody."

"I guess so. I think this boy of hers has something to do with it though." Shane chuckled.

"Yes, that's most likely it."

"He's got a good head screwed on, nice kid." Carly couldn't help but smile.

"I agree." Natasha said. It was silence for a while before she heard Shane get up, he got a blanket and draped it over her. Soon Carly realised that life was looking up, she had to look on the positive side and everything would be OK. She snuggled into the blanket and soon found herself in a peaceful sleep, wondering what else life was going to throw at her. It was so unpredictable.

* * *

**Oooh, centre AN :)  
****I'm back! Sorry for the long delay.  
****Life, it's gets in the way. Lol  
****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it was kinda random.  
****I have already wrote parts of the new few chapters,  
****so they might come faster :)**

**I'm seeing Cobra Starship in 12 days! :D :D  
****Hope you all have a wonderful life.**

**Haha, bye xx**


	17. Born In England

**Born In England.**

It had been two weeks since they had got from Camp Rock and as the Gray's got back into their normal lives, Carly seemed to get more and more worried about her music career. What if Philip didn't want her back on the label? What if she couldn't find another label that would take her on? She thought she had ruined her career by changing labels and growing an attitude. She had wrote lots of music over the past few days, she wanted to share it with her fans. Jason and Ella were acting very strange lately but Carly could not figure out why. The others seemed to be hiding something from her and she began to see Ella less and less, she was nowhere to be found. Another thing bothering her, was the fact she was missing Ashton – a lot. They had a phone call every morning and evening, to go with their non-stop texts all day. Though it was quite irritating for Carly because she wanted to spend time with him, they had yet to go on a real date or even spend any time with each other. However, Natasha decided it was time for Shane and Carly to meet her parents, which was well, awkward. They lived about a 5 hour drive away and Carly was not happy about the fact to had to leave Brighton in the care of Nate and Caitlyn – Shane had first offered Jason to do it but Carly refused. Natasha had some band business to take care of so they left the house round 5pm, meaning the would arrive at ten – which Carly hated even more. "Come on, Carly – we have to be ready to leave as soon as Natasha gets here."

She slung her bag over her shoulder and sat at the bottom of the stairs. "Happy?"

"Yes." He said, "Come on, cheer up. It'll be fun."

Carly looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Fun? Which part is the fun part? The long journey? The awkward meeting?"

Shane rolled his eyes at her. "Just relax, OK?"

"Whatever." She mumbled, "I can't believe you wouldn't even let me bring my guitar."

"It's one night Carly. You'll be fine without it."

"Sure, I will. I mean, I may think of a hit song while I'm there but I won't have my guitar so you know-"

"But you don't have a label." He laughed.

Carly glared at him and stood up. "OK, you ruined it. I'm not going." She turned around to walk up the stairs but Shane grabbed her, still laughing slightly. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I'm sure it'll all work out." Carly huffed at him and shrugged his arm off her, plopping herself back on the stairs.

Just then they heard a car pull up outside, it was Natasha. She came through the front door – obviously in a cheery mood. "Hey guys! Ready to go?" Carly groaned and placed her head in her hands. "I'm going to take that as a yes." She quickly kissed Shane before running up the stairs to get changed.

"Come on Carly, get in the car." Shane told her, she reluctantly got off the step and exited the house, dragging her feet. Carly threw her bag into the back of the car and followed it in. Shutting the car door, putting her seatbelt on and sighing, leaning against the window. A few minutes later she was joined by Shane and Natasha. "Alright," Shane said starting the car up. "Let's go."

It was only an three hours later and they had been stuck in traffic for most of it. "OK, it doesn't look like we'll get there at ten." Natasha said.

Carly had fallen asleep and was snoring softly – suddenly her phone buzzed and she shot up, hitting her head on car ceiling. "Holy crap!" She yelled, holding her head. Shane and Natasha were trying to contain their laughter. She groaned, still holding her head and picked up her phone. '_Have fun today! X'_ Carly smiled despite her aching head. Perfect Boyfriend? Carly text back '_If you say so ;) x'_

"I'm guessing, Lover boy?" Natasha laughed.

Carly rolled her eyes and leant against the window again. "Maybe..." she drew out.

Shane groaned and dropped his hands from the steering wheel, "We are not moving at all. They said on the radio that there has been a pile up. We could be stuck in it for another hour."

"Joy." Carly mumbled. "I don't think this could get any worse."

She was wrong, about ten minutes later, a car next to them starting snapping picture through their car windows. "What the-?" Shane looked to his left to see what seemed to be paparazzi. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Natasha said looking up for her phone. "Paparazzi? How did they find us? Here of all places."

Carly slowly woke up from the back-seat. "What?" Shane told her to look out the window and she did so. "This is the worse road trip ever!" She groaned.

"Well, at least your windows are blacked out!"

Carly grinned, "Hey! You're right!" She laughed. "Night."

Shane and Natasha tried to ignore the constant flashes coming from the car next to them and about half an hour later they had managed to get moving again and could continue their journey with a delay about three hours.

It was past one in the morning when they arrived at Natasha's parents house. Shane grabbed his and Natasha's overnight bags out of the boot and followed Natasha to the door, with Carly trailing behind. The house was quite big as Natasha has a big family. Her oldest brother, Jeremy was 32, her oldest sister, Rose was 30 and she was 29, she also had three 21 year old siblings, who were triplets – Dylan, Sharon and Robbie. Only the triplets were still living at home but the house was the house they all grew up together in. Natasha knocked softly on the door because she knew that her family would be asleep, her mum though, told her she would stay up for them. A tall blonde woman opened the door and hugged Natasha tightly. "It's so good to see you again."

Natasha smiled and kissed her mum on the cheek. "You too." Shane greeted Natasha's mum, Carrie, who also gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's so good to finally meet you. I've heard so much."

Carrie then greeted Carly. "And you must be Carly." She said hugging her. "You're such a beautiful young lady."

Carly smiled at her. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you."

They stepped inside the house. "You have a lovely home." Shane comment and Carrie gushed and thanked him while Natasha rolled her eyes at him.

"Was the traffic really bad?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah, there was a big pile up further down so we were waiting for ages. Then the paparazzi found out we were stuck on the motorway and they somehow managed to find us and snap a billion photos through the window."

"Wow, hectic." They nodded. "Well, everyone is asleep so if you can go to bed now. I bet the travel down was tiring, so go get some rest." She smiled and Natasha took the others up the stairs to wear they would be staying. She lead them to the guest room where Carly would be staying. "Here you go. The bathroom is just the second door on the right."

"How big is this freaking house?"

"Quite." Natasha laughed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight guys." She smiled and Shane kissed her on the head.

Carly set her bag down on her bed and quickly changed into a singlet top and some checkered pants. She grabbed her toiletries and went to the bathroom. It had lots of men toiletries in it so she guessed that the Natasha's brothers used it too. She quickly finished brushing her teeth and washing her face when there was a knock at the door. "Sharon? Robbie? Hurry up!"

Carly awkwardly listened to one of the brothers complain. "For crying out loud!" He grumbled.

Carly collected her stuff up and opened the bathroom door. "Finally- Oh." He said, embarrassed. "Sorry. I thought it was someone else."

"I gathered." She laughed. "I'm Carly."

"I know, I'm Dylan." He had short brown hair which was currently in a 'bed-like' state and a nervous grin.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said stepping past him and heading towards her room.

Shane and Natasha entered Natasha's bedroom hadn't been decorated so it was still the same as she had it when she was around 19. "Nice."

"Shut it, Gray." Shane smirked at her as he put the bags on the bed. "I'm kidding."

"I'm just warning you." She joked and pushed him lightly, Shane went into Natasha's en suite bathroom and got ready for bed before switching and letting Natasha in the bathroom. Shane stripped down to his boxers and climbing under the covers and leaning against the backboard. He got out his blackberry and quickly checked his messages as Natasha came out of the bathroom. She got into the bed with him and began softly kissing his neck, he tried to ignore her but she continued. "No, Tash. No."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't feel comfortable doing ... _that_ in your house, where you're whole family is sleeping."

She laughed and moved on top of him, so she was straddling him. "Come on, no one will know..." She pouted before leaning in and kissing Shane on the lips, just as there was a knock on the door and it opened seconds later. Natasha pulled away from Shane but was still sitting on him, they looked and smiled sheepishly at Natasha's mum who had entered the room. "Well, I guess you don't need anything else. Goodnight." She said awkwardly and left the room in a flash. Shane gave Natasha a 'Told you so' look and she got off of him. "Fine."

He switched off the light and rolled over on his side to face her. "Love you, Tasha."

She grinned at this. "Love you too, Shane." She gave him a small kiss on the lips before snuggling into his chest for the night.

-x-

Shane slowly opened his eyes so he could adjust to the sun shining in the room, from Natasha's thin green curtains. He turned over expect to see his gorgeous girlfriend sleeping peacefully next to him but she wasn't there. Shane sat up in his bed and looked around confused, he rubbed his eyes and looked around once more almost expecting Natasha to jump out of one the few hiding spaces. Natasha came into the room, fully dressed and beaming. "Morning, honey."

"Hey, Where have you been?" Shane asked, getting out of the bed and stretching.

"Downstairs, eating breakfast with the family." She smiled but Shane's face fell and he turned to look at the time which was nearly ten in the morning. "Why didn't you wake me? I don't want you're family thinking I'm lazy."

Natasha laughed. "But you _are_ lazy." Shane huffed and got some clothes out to wear. "Look, I know your trying to make a good impression but just relax, OK?"

"OK." She went and pecked him on the lips. "I'll meet you downstairs." Shane nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze before going into the bathroom.

Natasha went down to the kitchen and sat on a chair next to her sister, Rose. "Is he up yet?" her oldest brother Jeremy asked, shoving a pancake into his mouth.

"Yeah, he just getting dressed." Jeremy cracked his knuckles in an intimidating way. "Jeremy!"

Natasha's Dad laughed as he sat down with a plate of pancakes in his hands. "Jeremy, stop. That's my job." He joked and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Guys, stop it." Carrie defended. "Shane, is very nice."

Dylan, her youngest brother scoffed and took a bite of his breakfast. "But lazy..."

All the men boomed with laughter while the girls just ignored them. "Shut up Dylan and Robbie you're normally still asleep by this time." Rose pointed out.

"I still would be if someone hadn't woke me up." He told them glaring at his mother, just as Shane walked into the room. "Morning... everyone..." He greeted awkwardly.

"More like Afternoon." Robbie mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, Carrie smacked him on the back of the head and smiled at Shane. "Sit down, have some breakfast."

Shane did so and sat down next to Natasha. "Where's Carly?"

"Asleep." Natasha said, "I tried waking her up but she just wouldn't." She laughed.

"Runs in the family." Dylan mumbled and Natasha kicked him under the table.

Shane stood up, "I'll just go wake her." He made his way to Carly's room to find her sprawled across the bed. He walked over to her and shook her. "Get up."

"Go away." She grumbled, kicking him in the leg.

"No, get up. Now."

Carly whined. "But Dad, I'm tired and it's only ten!"

"Carly, I'm not playing, get up now." Shane grabbed the covers and pulled them off her.

"GET LOST!" She yelled and Shane grabbed her arms; pulling her out of the bed.

"Go get dressed, now!" He said and Carly glared at him, crossing her arms. "Now!" She rolled her eyes before taking her stuff to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Carly was ready and came down the stairs in a pair of skinny jeans and a band t shirt. She came into the kitchen and plopped herself down next to Shane. "You're house is huge! I got lost in it about 5 times."

They all stared at her for a bit then continued on eating. Natasha faced her, "Morning sunshine."

Carly stuck her tongue out at her. "Carly, sweetheart." She looked up to see Carrie smiling at her. "Would you like some pancakes?"

"Sure!" She said, holding a plate out to Carrie as she piled some on. "Thank you." Carly took a bite and it was heaven. "These are so good, better then the crappy ones he cooks."

Shane gave her a cold stare and she laughed under her breath.

"Such a lovely accent you have on you," Natasha's Dad said. "Are you from England by any chance?"

Carly grinned at him "Born and Raised," She laughed. "But not bred."

Shane nudged her in the side. Suddenly the front door opened and the oldest sister Rose came through the door, smiling and holding a one year old at her hip. "Hello, I'm here."

Natasha got up and hugged her sister, taking her child off her so she could put her things down. "Where's Chris?"

"He had work, I know, he works too much." She had long brown/blonde hair a shade darker than Natasha's. "but Eve didn't mind coming over to see her aunties, uncles, grandparents and what I guess, her cousin." Rose said pinching the child's nose gently.

Carly cringed, _awkward_. Bit too early for cousin? She looked around at the table, this was her new family? She shrugged, not too bad.

At lunch time, the decided to go out, Shane was not sure about it because he could be spotted. (Being the international superstar that he is) but he wasn't going to say no and let Natasha's family down. They went to small café, at sat out in the garden area, soaking up the summer sunshine. "You know, I was born in Arizona." Shane said, smiling down at Carly.

"Really?" He nodded. "Cool, it must have been nice. It's sunny a lot."

"A lot is right." He laughed. Natasha sat down with them and entwined her hand with Shane's.

"They like you." She grinned.

"What?"

She nodded. "They said that you were very nice and down to earth." Shane smirked, he thought he was so smooth. Carly rolled her eyes.

"They like you too, Carly."

She scoffed and said playfully, "Why wouldn't they?"

"So," Carrie said, sitting down at the table with a tray of drinks. "What are you planning to do after the summer?" She asked them.

Carly laughed but Shane spoke before she could put in a sarcastic comment.

"Well, I have some work to do. Write a few songs, help out a few artists. Nothing much." He explained.

"Yeah, I have some new songs to work on with the girls and then promotion, then maybe a tour." Natasha said, cheerfully.

"Sounds great." Natasha Dad, Paul smiled. "Glad this whole band thing is finally working out. How are the girls?"

"They're good."

"Is Jackie still going out with that Jacob, from high school?" Rose asked.

Natasha screwed up her face. "No. She broke up with him awhile back."

"That's a shame. I always thought they made a good couple." Rose commented, as she shifted Eve on her lap. Natasha shrugged.

"Carly, what about you? Any plans after the summer?"

Carly shrugged. "Well my main goal at the moment is to get back into Lava."

"Why did you leave it?" Sharon asked.

"I was stupid." Carly sighed. "I thought that if I went with Hollywood records I would get further but obviously not. Therefore I need to earn my place back."

"You make it sound like a mission." Robbie said.

"It is a mission. I'm going to make this work, trust me."

Natasha smiled. "Nice to see you're enthusiasm." Carly rolled her eyes and then her phone buzzed, she scrambled to read the text she had received Shane rolled his eyes. _'Sister insisted on me taking her shopping. Save me?'_

Carly giggled and replied back as fast as she could, _'Be a good brother now, she's allowed to boss you around, it's only fair.'_

A few minutes later he replied, _'Fine, I guess so. Great, I'm going to be her personal chauffeur.'_

Carly grinned at the text message for a while, she missed him. It had been two weeks, why hadn't he called her up to meet up or something? He lived a couple of hours drive away from her, but surely that wouldn't stop him? Carly shook her head, too early for doubts.

-x-

"Drive safe!" Rose said as she hugged them all and waved them off.

"It was nice meeting you." Paul smiled.

"Come visit soon." Carrie exclaimed.

"We will! Trust me." Natasha grinned and shut her car door. Carly climbed into the back of the car, saying her last goodbye.

After their departure, Carly let out a sigh. "See wasn't that bad now was it Carly?" Shane smiled from the front seat.

"Natasha, you're family is overly friendly but, it's kinda nice."

"I knew you'd love them. Your kind of people, minus the whole sarcasm thing." She said truthfully.

"And I'm OK with that because I own sarcasm."

Shane chuckled. "We know."

Carly pulled out her phone because Ashton sent her another text. _'I miss you, I'll be seeing you soon. No doubt.'_

"It's like he's reading my mind." Carly chuckled. Natasha turned round to face her, "What?"

"Nothing..." She shrugged and faced the front. Carly smiled to herself, could he be more perfect? She text back one simple word.

_Deal._

_

* * *

_

**I know this chapter is kinda, blahh.**

**But I wanted a filler chapter, you'll see why.**

**I'm already half way through the next chapter so, it'll be up soon.**

**Hopefully.**

**I haven't proofread this chapter, I wanted it up before I went to bed. Sorry.**

**I saw Cobra Starship (A week ago today) and OH. MY. GOD. They are awesome :')**

**I love them more now. Check out my blog (livingagoodlife . Tumblr. Com) for details!**

**Anyways, have a good week ;)**

_**Charlotte xx**_

_**(Oh and review, you crazy kids ;D )**_


	18. I've Missed You

**I've Missed You.**

Carly was playing her guitar around the house and Shane shushed her because he was on the phone. She rolled her eyes and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"You're right, I should just give up guitar, what's the point." She sat on a stool and sulked, eating grapes out of the bowl.

"OK, I will get her there as soon as possible. Bye." Shane turned and faced her. "Guess what?"

"I'm going to become one of those people who says 'GO!' on the slides at swimming pools?"

He looked at her, confused before shaking his head. "No, that was Philip."

Carly sighed. "You're going on tour again? New album?"

"No, he wants to see you." Carly's head shot up.

"What? M-me? Why?"

Shane laughed and pulled her up off her chair. "I'm not completely sure, but it sounds promising and you wont be moping around this house all day, so go get dressed because he wants to see you. Now."

Carly gulped. "Are you sure it sounds good?

"He says he wants you to 'regain' your place. Sounds good to me."

Carly's face lit up. "Yes! I'm totally going to win him over." She yelled running up the stairs.

Shane laughed. "10 minutes!"

Carly entered the Lava offices, she had high boots on with black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. She walked up to the dress and saw the receptionist. "Miss Torres!" She said standing up excitedly. "It's great to have you back."

Carly smiled at her. "Well, it's great to be back but I don't know if I will be here for sure. I have to regain my place."

"I think you will. I'll drop a nice word in every now and then." She winked and Carly laughed.

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

Carly left her desk and walked down the corridor that held much memories of her first album and meetings about the tour. She approached the door to Philip's office and knocked softly. "Come in." He beckoned. Carly smiled as she slowly came into his room, he was on the phone. "Hi."

"Carly, take a seat. I'll be done in just a second." She sat down and looked around the room, it hadn't changed. When she heard Philip put his phone down, she brought her attention back to him. "Carly it's nice to have you back here in the studios." He smiled, which she returned. "I have a special task for you. If you want to come back to Lava..."

"I do, so much."

"It'll be for about three months but I think you'll like it." He said.

Carly would do just about anything to get back onto this label. "Lay it on me."

"There's a new band we're starting up here, err, 4 guys. Very talented. I want you to help the producing and what not but also with the PR."

"Right."

"Yeah, so take them out maybe to some shows but all of them, we don't any love gossip floating around just yet."

Carly raised her eyebrows at Philip. "I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah," He trailed off. "Anyway, they're in studio seven right now, ready to meet you." He handed Carly a folder which had all their information in it and she stood up.

"I'll let you figure the rest of yourself."

"What?" She asked.

"Just go." Carly exited the room and walked down to studio seven, she had been in here before it's where Connect 3 recorded some songs off their last album. As she opened the door, she spotted three young men sitting outside the booth while a the last member was sitting in the booth. Carly smiled at them before spotting the other one in the booth. "Oh my god!" She said dropping the folder as he ran out and captured her in a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"I've missed you." He whispered in her ear. It felt so good to hear his voice again.

"I've missed you too." She said back taking in his strong sent.

Tye whispered softly to Kent. "Do you think they know we're here?" Carly pulled out of Ashton's grip and looked at the 3 men sitting looking at them. One had blonde hair which was slightly spiked up, he was wearing a purple t-shirt and grey skinny jeans. The other one had black hair and a soft smile on his face, while the last one had brown hair almost the same colour as Ashton's. "Hi," Carly said softly. "I'm Carly."

They laughed. "We know."

The blonde one stood up. "All Ashton can talk about is how wonderful you are." Carly smirked to herself.

"Ooh, Carly's so beautiful. She's got the voice of an angel." The brown haired guy teased and Carly looked at Ashton to see the daggers he was sending, she giggled.

"Ignore them." The one with black hair and green eyes said. "I'm Rhys, that's Tye." He said pointing to the blonde one. "And that's Kent." She smiled at them, they seemed nice.

"It's nice to meet you." They took their seats again and Carly turned to Ashton, "Why didn't you tell me you got signed?"

"I was told not to by Philip because it was a surprise." He grinned. "Surprise." He whispered putting his hands on Carly's waist and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Just then Tye pressed something on the mixer which produced a loud noise making Ashton pull away from Carly. Tye smirked at them "Wasn't that cool?"

Ashton went and grabbed Tye in a headlock and soon a play fight broke out in the studio. Carly went and sat down rolling her eyes. "So, what were you guys up to before I interrupted?"

"We were doing vocals for Two Rebels." Carly placed the folder on the desk and flicked through it. "But our singer is kind of in the middle of something." He laughed, hinting at the fight between Ashton and Tye. Carly rolled her eyes and Rhys laughed.

"Can I have a listen?" She smiled and Rhys passed her his headphones, she slipped them on and listening to what they had so far. It was good to hear his voice again, when he sang it sent shivers down her spine, he was amazing. Carly smiled as she listened to him. Ashton lifted one headphone up, "You like?"

"It's amazing." She said, moving the headphones round her neck. "Who wrote it?"

"Joint effort."

Carly grinned. "It's great guys, you're going to be a hit. I know it."

"Right," Kent said clapping his hands together, "Let's get back to work."

After a few hours of recording, messing around, laughing, producing, playing the guitar and play fighting – they decided to talk a break and get some coffee. They locked up the studio and headed down the corridor, making a quick stop at Philip's office. He was on the phone but Carly was too over excited to care, she bounced into the office, smiling. She gave him a tight hug before whispering 'Thank you!' and running out of the office to catch up with them.

They sat in Starbucks, sipping at the drinks and picking at a bunch of junk food they had brought. "So, I forget to ask, what's your band name?"

"R Town." Tye said. "Because we're from Roseburg, Oregon."

"I like it. I'll have to visit sometime soon." She suggested taking another sip from her drink.

"You'll love it." Ashton winked at her, almost hinting. She smiled at him, slightly blushing.

Rhys caught this look and decided to question her. "So what's the deal with you two?" He asked straight out and got rather odd looks from the others. "I mean, yeah we've heard Ashton side of the story about a million times but you've yet to speak about it?"

"Yeah? Well what do you want to know?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying." Carly laughed slightly. "Are you two public or..."

Ashton and Carly shared a look, they had yet to talk about anything like that. "Not at the moment." Carly said. "I mean, we have yet to talk about all those things."

Rhys nodded, Carly thought that was strange of him but shrugged it off. Her phone buzzed and she had a new text message from Philip. _'Back to work.'_ It said, Carly laughed and showed the guys. "Come on, let's go."

As they all picked up there stuff and walked out, Ashton caught her by the waist. "I don't think we've had a real kiss since you got here."

Carly giggled, "I think you are right but Philip told me not to start relationship gossip – what if someone sees us?"

Ashton looked around. "I don't think anyone will." He smirked, placing his forehead on hers. They shared a small kiss, followed by a few more and before they knew it they were lost in their kisses, making up for the past few weeks they hadn't seen each other. Soon air became and issue and they pulled away, Carly placed her hand on his face gently. "I think, that made up for the week's we missed." Ashton laughed.

Carly smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him along to catch up with Rhys, Tye and Kent. "Come on."

"_We had our whole life scripted but we tossed it to the side, those words can't tell us nothing. Come on baby, let's improvise. Whoa Oh, do you trust me enough, if we become two rebels?..."_

They played back, it was coming along in only one day. Philip walked into the office and sat down listening to their work. "Sounds good, I like it." He smiled. "So how are we liking this arrangement?"

Carly smiled and removed her headphones from around her neck. "Well personally, I think it's pretty damn good."

"I second that." Ashton agreed.

"I agree." Tye said and the others nodded.

"Right then. Let's over a few things, Carly can I see your folder?" Carly quickly wheeled her chair over to the desk and picked it up, handing it over to him.

"OK," He flicked through it. "We're going to sat the publicity early on this album, as you have most of the demo's for your songs already recorded to the full album will come along in no time. So I have arranged an interview with you guys, on the 6th of September..."

"The 6th of .... September?" Carly echoed.

Philip nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"What's the date today?

"The 3rd, Carly. Why?"

She gulped and pushed her feelings back. "Nothing, I was just... nothing."

"Anyway, you have an interview on the 6th with a photo shoot, so be prepared for that."

"OK, we will."

"Right, you can leave at five. See you guys later."

"Bye, Philip." They chorused before getting back to work, by the time five came around, Carly didn't want to say goodbye to Ashton even though they would only be a day apart. The other's were waiting in the car for him as he said goodbye to Carly. "How about I pick you up?"

"Sure, that would be good. Gosh, I really need to get my license." She laughed.

"I'll teach you," He smiled. "I'm a great teacher."

Carly giggled and hugged him tight. "We need to go out, just me and you."

"That can be arranged." He smiled, kissing her on the head.

Kent beeped the horn on his car and Ashton span round, glaring at him. He faced back to Carly and kissed her swiftly. "Right, that's my queue to go... hey, do you want a lift home? I'm sure the guys wont mind."

"That would great." They ran over the car and asked Kent who said it was OK. When they pulled up to Carly's house, they all gaped at it, minus Ashton – he just laughed.

"That's your house?"

"Yup."

"It's HUGE." Tye said.

"I know." She laughed. "My last one was bigger but I prefer this one. Bigger room. But hey, after living in a two bedroom flat for 14 years of my life. I'm allowed this." She laughed, taking her seatbelt off.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Ashton said.

Carly just smiled at him and got out, he followed. Kent rolled down the window. "Just be quick."

Carly sighed. "Crap, I forgot my keys. Let's hope Natasha's home because I know Dad's not."

She was right, Natasha opened the door and her face lit up when she saw Ashton. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Me and my friends got signed to Lava and here," he said, ruffling Carly's hair which she hit him for. "is our little helper."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She exclaimed. "I guess we'll be seeing more of you then."

"Absolutely."

"See you later, Ashton."

He kissed her cheek and she blushed. "Bye." He quickly jogged back to the car before giving her a wink and hoping in the back.

Carly walked into the house and sighed with joy. "Aww, you two are so cute!" Natasha laughed.

"Shut up." Carly rolled her eyes, shrugging off her jacket.

"Right, I'm gonna have a shower, I've been in the gym. Gross."

Carly sat silently at the breakfast bar, playing with a tassel on her top. Natasha came in and kissed her on the cheek before walking round the other side to get a drink. "What's wrong?" She asked. Carly didn't answer. "What do you possibly have to be sad about? You got to see your boyfriend! You should be happy." Carly knew she was trying to cheer her up but it wasn't working. She smiled softly at Natasha as she let a few tears slip. Natasha then became worried, she put her glass down and took the seat next to Carly. "Tell me." She said softly, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"It's fine, don't worry." Carly mumbled, wiping away a few tears.

"It's not fine." Natasha said, "I know you too well, plus the tears are a big give away." Carly let out a small laugh, but it was followed by more tears.

"It's just.. don't worry." She whimpered, covering her face. Natasha didn't say anything and Carly caved. "It's September."

"What happens in September?"

Carly let a sob and placed her head on the counter. "My mum died."

"Oh, honey. I..." Natasha collected Carly up in her arms and let her sob. "It's OK." She cooed, as she rubbed circles on her back. A few minutes later, Carly pulled out of the hug and got off her chair. "I need a walk."

"Carly, I think -"

"No, I'll be fine." She sniffed, "Brighton?" She called her voice cracking.

Natasha grabbed her arm. "You're getting yourself worked up."

Carly glanced into her eyes but Brighton was at her feet, jumping up at her. She picked up the dog lead and clipped it to his collar. "I'm fine." She said, shoving past her.

"Carly, I just think that-"

"God! Who are you, my mother?" She yelled.

Natasha was taken back by this, Shane had told her about her psychological trauma but she did realise it was like this. "Carly, I wasn't trying to-"

"Leave me alone." She growled and then slammed the front door, they only lived about a 20 minute walk from the beach and Carly decided to go, she needed to get away. She heard Natasha call her from the house but Carly ignored it.

Natasha quickly grabbed her shoes and headed to Nate and Caitlyn's house, Caitlyn opened the door. "What's up?"

"Carly just stormed off, I dunno where's she gone or anything? I'm trying not to panic."

Caitlyn invited her inside the house. "Don't panic, she'll be fine. What happened?"

"She was crying, so I asked her what was wrong and told me that her mother died in September, which is why she was sad. So I was comforting her and then she said she was going to take a talk and I said I didn't think that was a good idea because she was sobbing and crying her eyes out. Then she just flipped and stormed off-"

"Whoa, Tasha, Breathe." Caitlyn said, stopping her.

Tasha took a deep breathe. "Sorry, I'm just worried."

"Nate!" Caitlyn called. He came in moments later with Grace in his arms, she giggled and cried out in excitement seeing Natasha, she ran over and climbed onto her lap. "Nate, can you go look for Carly? She's upset and she stormed off, she couldn't have gone far."

"Yeah, sure." He grabbed some shoes and pulled them on. "Any reason why she ran off?"

"She was upset about her mum, because it's September and that's when she died." Natasha explained.

Nate sighed, it was hard for him too (not as hard as it is for Carly), they used to be best friends. "Right. I'll go find her."

Carly sat on the beach, her knees hugged to her chest. She had stopped crying but the pain was still there. She had let Brighton off his lead however he just sat at her feet, watching her with confusion. He knew something was up, he was smart like that. She smiled down at him, and stroked him on the head. "I thought it would get easier, Bri." She sighed. "I guess not."

He climbed up onto her lap and stayed their wagging his tail and she stroked him.

Nate pulled up in the beach car park which was almost empty. He looked around as saw Carly, he smiled to himself, happy that he found her. As he made his way down, Brighton saw him and jumped off Carly's lap running towards him. She smiled as Nate picked up a branch and threw it towards the sea, the puppy sprinted after it. "So," He said sitting down next to her. "Want to tell me what's up?"

"No. I'm pretty sure you already know, which is why you are down here."

"OK, you win." He laughed and stretched out his legs."You feeling better now that you've had time to cool off." He asked, throwing the stick that Brighton had brought back out.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Natasha's worried. Hints why I came."

Carly sighed. "I know, I feel bad."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure, she'll be fine."

"I hope so."

That sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as the waves crashed across the sandy beach, Carly wondered how she got here. How did this make sense? One moment she was living in London with her Mum, barely scraping through with money and the next she was living in luxury with her superstar family in Los Angeles. It didn't make sense, how did it all change so fast? And now, she had Ashton, he made her feel better. He opened up a whole new world to Carly, one she would hate to leave now, the world he had created for her, have no worries, it was carefree and when she was with him, that's how she felt. "Ready to go?" Nate asked softly, not wanting to disturb her deep thoughts.

She turned to face him with a small smile. "Yeah. Let's go." Nate stood up and pulled Carly with him. She called Brighton and he came running, soaking wet and panting. She slipped his lead back on.

"He is not getting in my car like that. I just got it cleaned from his last adventure."

Carly laughed. "Oh, stop being a wuss." She ran over to Nate's car but just as she was about to get in with Brighton, Nate stopped her and grabbed a towel out of the boot.

"Wrap him in it."

"Seriously?" Carly asked.

"Seriously." He confirmed. Carly rolled her eyes and did so. When they got home, Natasha opened the door, her gesture becoming relaxed again.

"I'm sorry, I flipped before." Carly said, stepping inside Nate's house.

"It's OK."

"You sure?"

Natasha laughed and gave her a hug. "Positive."

Later that night, they explained what happened to Shane and he looked alright with it but he had this look in his eye that Carly could not quite place. Around eleven Carly decided to go to bed, she was exhausted from working today and had to go in tomorrow, meetings for R Town and what not. After having a shower and taking off her make-up, she sat in bed on her laptop for a little while, looking at twitter and all the comments, she had got. Replying to a few and even following some of them, she enjoyed looking at their reactions. About half past she decided to get some sleep and in no time, she was fast asleep and dreaming.

_She walked into a dark room, struggling to adjust her eyes to the dark, she then saw someone standing in the corner. "Mum?" She whispered and ran over. "What are you doing in here?"_

"_You have to go, Carly. While you can."_

_Carly was confused. "What? What are you talking about?"_

"_Run. Just leave, before it's too late." She urged her. Carly didn't move, she wanted to know what was going on. Suddenly, the door slammed open – making both Carly and Mitchie jump. Carly spun around to face the door and she saw three figures with torches come in. They grabbed Carly and shoved her to the back wall, one was holding her up. She looked at their faces, they were just figures – shadows almost. She heard a scream, it was Mitchie, Carly yelled for her but she couldn't move from the shadow's grip. She groaned and struggled to break free but she couldn't she shut her eyes, why wouldn't it go away? Why wont it stop?_

"_Carly! .. Carly! ...._ Carly!" She snapped her eyes open and sat up in her bed breathing heavily, she felt someone grab her arm and she flinched as she spun her bed round to see her, it was Shane, Natasha was standing in the doorway, looking uneasy.

"It's OK, it's OK." Carly didn't answer, just continued to pant. Her mind was racing, what was the dream about? Her nightmares had come back?

"When did you start having nightmares again?" Shane asked and Carly shrugged.

"Let me go get you some water." Natasha said before disappearing.

Carly was staring into space, trying to work out what this dream meant. "Carly," Shane said softly, she turned to face him. "I want you to start seeing Dr. Johnstone again." He stated and Carly sighed, "I know I said you didn't have to go any more but that's because your nightmares had stopped but now they're back and I think it might have something to do with not seeing him."

Carly nodded. "OK, I will."

Shane smiled softly, "Good girl." He kissed her on the head. Natasha came back with a glass of water, "Here you go."

"Thanks, you know, I feel better, I think I could sleep."

"You sure?" Shane asked and Carly nodded, they said goodnight and Shane shut the door, leaving her in darkness, she reached for her phone and sent a simple text to Ashton. _'thinking of you x.'_

Only a few minutes later he replied with, _'Get some sleep, work tomorrow. Not for me though. HA! Sweet dreams, angel.'_ She laughed and immediately felt better, he managed to get to her in the smallest ways possible.

_'Cheeky. Goodnight x'_

She fell back to sleep minutes later, this time it was relaxing and there was no nightmares, only innocent dreams.

* * *

**Hello :)  
FTSK followed me on twitter! I FREAKED out, pahaha.  
Did you enjoy the chapter?  
What was your favourite part?  
What would you like to see in future chapters?  
Hope you all have a wonderful week,  
Review Please! xx**


	19. Camera Click

**Camera Click.**

"So you think I should wear these shorts?" Carly asked Jez, holding them up.

He nodded. "Yeah, they'll go so well with that top."

"I agree, let me get changed quickly. If I get signed again, I'm definitely making you my stylist." She laughed.

"Funnily enough. I would take that job, it's a step up from the shop." He winked. "Now, hurry! Lover boy will be here soon."

Carly suddenly remember and quickly went into her bathroom, Jez laughed at her. Today was the photo shoot and interview with R Town and Carly was looking forward to it, spending more time with her boyfriend, who she only gets to see on days he's working. Carly had started to see Dr. Johnstone again, she had only been there once but in a way she was glad. She didn't want her nightmares again and seeing Dr. Johnstone should improve that. Jez was tidying up a pile of clothes that him and Carly were sorting through – deciding on an outfit for today. There was a knock at the door and soon Ashton opened it, stepping into the room. He didn't say anything just looked at Jez weirdly, Jez laughed. "Don't worry, I get this all the time." He said, putting some more things in Carly's wardrobe. "Carly! Lover boy is here!" He called picking up some of her dirty washing, Carly came out of the bathroom and smiled brightly at him. She quickly captured him in a hug and Jez went into the bathroom with her used clothes. "Carly? ... Who is that?"

She laughed. "That's Jez, my best friend."

"Your best friend?" He asked, one eyebrow raised

"... Who's gay, remember?"

Realisation hit Ashton's face and his mouth formed an 'O'. "Oh," He blushed. "Right."

"Ashton Dawson, are you blushing?" She teased and Ashton shook his head, trying to cover it up. She continued to laugh so he kissed her softly on the lips, silencing her.

"Nice." Jez muttered, laughing slightly. "Carly, you're so messy. The washing basket is right there."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop moaning at me." It was his turn to roll his eyes.

Jez when faced Ashton. "I'm guessing she told you."

Ashton scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah..."

"Don't worry, it's happened with Sasha before."

Carly suddenly perked up. "Which one? The one with blonde hair and brown roots."

"No, the one who looked like he could beat us up at any second."

Carly remembered. "Oh, 'Jaw-breaker'." Jez nodded.

"I'm going to raid your fridge is that cool?" Jez asked and Carly told him to help himself.

"What do you think?" Carly said, standing away from Ashton so he could look at her outfit.

He glanced at her, smiling. "Very nice."

"Ready for you're first interview?" She asked, sitting down on her bed and doing up her wedge sandals.

"Well, I don't know what to expect though." He said wondering around her room.

She laughed. "Expect the unexpected, interviewers like to catch you off guard."

He nodded, laughing slightly. He looked around her wall, it was covered in pictures. Her and Jez, her and her friends, Sasha and Kyle. A few with her family, but one with her and Shane caught his eye – they were on stage in sound check and Carly had picked up the microphone stand, pretending to hit him with it. It brought a smile to his face. Then there was one of him and Carly, he had taken it on a polaride camera, they were laying on the dock – it brought back memories. Then there was loads of Carly and Mitchie, one's when she was younger and older. One picture made Ashton smile even more, Carly and Mitchie were hugging with huge grins on their faces, laughing. He could see the beach in the background, it was beautiful. "You've got a lot of photos." He commented. Carly got up and walked over to him.

"My Mum always said 'Capture the moment, because then you'll have it forever.'"

Ashton slipped his hand into his pocket before pulling out his phone and snapping a bunch of pictures of Carly, she pushed him away giggling. "Ashton, stop it."

He continue to take pictures and Carly backed away from him and accidentally tripped and fell back on her bed, pulling Ashton with her. "OK, I'll stop." He laughed.

"Guys!" Jez burst into the room, causing Carly and Ashton to brake apart. He had a grin on his face but tried to hide it. "You have to see this."

"_Teen Star, Carly Torres, may no longer be on her lonesome. She was spotted in Starbucks in Central LA, with 4 mysterious men. However, she seemed to look very comfortable with one of them."_ The picture of Carly and R Town in Starbucks was replaced with a picture of Ashton with his arms around Carly's waist. _"They make a cute couple, wonder if Shane approves. We'll keep you updated. Next-"_ Jez turned off the TV and turned to face them, his laughter seeping through.

"I don't see how this is funny Jez." Carly growled.

Jez got off his chair and walked past Carly, patting her on the head. "Oh believe me, It is." Carly glared at him as he exited the room.

"Well at least they don't have a picture of us kissing." He laughed, trying to see the good side of the situation. Carly slowly faced him, glaring. "...yet." He smiled, cheekily.

Carly stood and glared at him. "... This is all your fault." She said and went off to the kitchen where Jez was eating out a bag of chips. Ashton followed, laughing slightly.

"What? How?"

"Well, if you recall, I said 'Someone might see us' and you said 'no they wont' and there you go."

Ashton thought about it for a moment, remembering. "Oh," He realised. "It doesn't matter, I'm sure everything will be fine!" Just as he said it, both his and Carly's phone beeped at the same time, they pulled out their phones to see a text message from Philip. _'See me before the shoot.'_

Carly turned and glared at Ashton, he laughed nervously and shrugged. "Come on," Carly said. "We better leave."

They yelled a quick goodbye to Natasha – Shane was off in meetings again, and Carly pecked Jez on the cheek. "See you later."

"Bye." He said, mouth full. "Don't have any babies." Carly grabbed one of Brighton's toys lying around and threw it at Jez, hitting him square in the head, she laughed and Jez glared.

They walked out to the car, Ashton jiggling his keys in his hands. "So, you and Jez are really close, huh?" He asked, his car was parked outside the gates to Carly's home.

She nodded. "Yeah, he's like my brother. He befriended me when I first came to America, when I had no friends what so ever. I feel like I'm grown up while living here and he's been there the whole time." Ashton nodded taking it all in, as they reached his car (which was technically his sister's car).

"Cool. He seems like a nice guy."

Carly smiled and slipped into the seat next to Ashton. "Trust, he is."

Ashton smiled. "Right, ready to go get grilled by our boss?" He said started up the car and Carly gave him a thumbs up. When arriving at the offices, Ashton and Carly walked in and the receptionist jumped up. "Carly, Ashton! I warn you Philip isn't all too happy today." Carly's face fell, she was screwed. Goodbye last chance. "He's got meetings, reviews and he insisted on squeezing you two in, but don't worry. I just picked him up a batch of doughnuts, it should soften him up." Ashton took the bag and thanked her.

"You're taking the blame!" Carly growled, as they approached the room.

Ashton laughed. "And why is that?"

"Because it was your fault!" They reached his office.

"It's not my fault!" Ashton knocked on his door and waited.

Carly looked confused. "What?"

"You just can't resist me!" He bent down, their lips nearly touching. Carly was still glaring at him. Just as Philip opened the door, Carly pushed him away.

"Come in." Ashton held the door and let Carly walk in before him. She sat down and Ashton followed, flopping down in the seat next to her – holding out his bag of doughnuts with a nervous grin.

"I'm not mad at you guys." He stated, taking the bag off of Ashton and sorted out some file work as he talked to them.

"When why did you call us in?" Carly asked, sitting back in her chair. It was hot outside but quite cool in the offices. Philip was wearing a short sleeved shirt which was a rare sight. He stood up and moved across the room to fetch some more paper work.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about the interview you are about to go to. They've probably seen the news report. And will most likely ask you questions about it, I personally will advise you to avoid the questions, I know you guys haven't been going out for long and media puts pressure on relationships but if you feel that you would like to tell, then you can. I'm not going to stop you."

Carly and Ashton shared a look. "But you think we shouldn't?" Ashton asked.

"Personally, yes."

Carly nodded. "OK, we'll see how things go, see if we can avoid the questions."

"Good decision." Philip smiled. "You are free to go."

As they arrived at the photo shoot, they were rushed into hair and make-up which only took a few seconds as they were already prepared. Carly was the first one to be interviewed while R Town did a photo shoot by themselves. She looked over at Ashton, she was scared, should she tell or not? She adored her fans and wanted them to know but the media would milk it. She smiled at him nervously and he gave her a reassuring smile. Carly sat down opposite the interview and smiled brightly at her. She had a microphone in her hand and a notepad of different questions to ask. "Hello, Carly. How are you?"

"I'm great. Everything is wonderful at the moment."

"And you are nominated for 3 MTV Music Awards this autumn, are you excited for that?"

"I'm stoked. This is the first time I've been nominated for any kind of award and to be up for 3 is just amazing."

The interviewer smiled. "You deserve it. Anyway, you are now working with a new band called R Town, what's it been like so far?"

"It's been really fun, they're awesome people and so funny. Their new album should be coming out by the end of this year and I can tell it's going to be a hit because they are super talented." Carly grinned.

"Are you good friends with them?"

Carly could tell the interviewer didn't want to go into her personal life but it was her job. She was softly hinting at her and Ashton but wasn't straight-out asking.

"Yes! They've become some of my best friends. I've known Ashton since the beginning of this summer and met Tye, Kent and Rhys near the end but they're awesome and such sweet guys."

She looked down at her notepad. "So, you and Ashton are quite close friends then?"

Carly paused her a minute, she could tell now, but she wasn't sure if she should. "Err- Yeah! He's a really good friend of mine. We've grown close." Carly grimaced at her pathetic answer.

"OK, time for some fun questions!"

"Yay!" Carly said, childishly.

The interviewer laughed. "If you could only take 3 things with you to a desert island, what would it be?

"My dog, Brighton, my iPod and my best friend, Jez." Carly grinned, that would be perfect.

"What are the top 3 things you can't stand?"

"Flying." Carly stopped.

"What about the other two?" She laughed.

"OK, Flying, turbulence and getting on a plane."

She chuckled. "So anything to do with planes?"

"Yes, but I have to fly a lot and I still hate it."

"Well, Carly, it was nice speaking to you."

Carly gave her a hug. "You too, see you later." She stood up and was quickly whisked away to the photo shoot with R Town.

"Carly!" Tye cheered running over to her and picking her up. "How was the interview?"

"Alright," She laughed. "Can you put me down?"

He put her back on her feet and ruffled her hair but was soon told off by a hair stylist. They all giggled to themselves like a bunch of students told off by a teacher. The photographer had a strong French accent that they struggled to understand but went with it anyway. After half a hour, Carly sat down on the floor and Ashton kicked her. "Get up."

"No, I'm tired." He continued to kick her. "Ashton, Stop it."

"Fine." He said but as he went to walk away, Carly grabbed his leg causing him to fall over onto his knees. They all laughed at him while Kent ran over and pushed him onto his side but Ashton grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. Kent fell on top of Ashton closely followed by Tye and Rhys jumping on them and Carly sat on top of the dog pile, smiling at the camera.

"Everyone, get off me." Ashton groaned. They did so, laughing and Ashton quickly picked up Carly by her waist and put her over his shoulder. The photographer was snapping pictures as they all were messing around. "OK, Ashton! You win! You win! Put me down!"

He slipped her off his shoulder and onto the ground, she straighten out her clothes and glared at Ashton. He just laughed and stared at her adorably, making Carly shove him and laugh.

"That was fantastic, you guys are free to go. I have enough photos." The photographer said and they dispatched, crashing onto the sofas and grabbing some food off the table.

After R Town had done their interview, they had finished so they decided to go get something to eat. They stopped at Olive Garden on the way home, which was almost empty – they were seated in a booth and ordered some food. Ashton sat next to Carly and held her hand under the table which made her grin the whole time. "Hey," he whispered and Carly faced him. "Do you want to go to the beach by you? Y'know, just us?"

Carly smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Hey guys," Ashton said to Tye, Rhys and Kent. "We're gonna head out but I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"OK, bye." Tye said before going back to his menu.

"Ooh, where are you two going?" Kent winked.

Carly rolled her eyes. "No-where."

"I bet it's somewhere." Rhys teased.

"Bye guys." Ashton ignored them and left the restaurant heading for his car. He opened the door for Carly and she hoped in followed by Ashton.

"So did you have fun today?" Carly asked Ashton.

He nodded as he turned left towards the beach. "It was fun, I could get used to it." He smiled.

They could see the beach slowly approaching them in the distance, it was beautiful, white/yellow sand and sparkling blue sea, clear as the day. Ashton pulled into a parking space, there was only a few cars around so they hopped out of the car and walked down the wooden stairs, holding hands but silently. Ashton had a blanket tucked under his arm and when he found a good spot, he laid it down on the sand. He lay on top of the blanket and Carly followed, tucking her head into this chest. "This is nice." She commented as they watched the sun slowly set.

"I've missed this." Ashton mumbled into her hair.

"Missed what?"

"Spending time with you, just the two of us. Like we did in the summer."

Carly smiled up at him. She missed it too. "Well now we can spend loads of times together."

"Of course. It's your birthday soon, I've got a surprise or two in mind." He grinned.

"Really? That's so sweet but I don't need anything."

"Sure." He laughed. "But I do want you to meet my mum before then."

Carly smiled, her eyes shutting slowly. "Of course, I would love to. When?"

"Saturday?" He responded straight away.

"Sure." Carly sat up and pushed her hair back, he also sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?"

Carly smiled and blushed looking down. "Maybe..."

"You are." He repeated.

Carly giggled. "And you're extremely cheesy." He pulled her towards him and softly kissed her, his hands wrapped around her waist as hers moved around his neck, he deepened the kiss causing Carly to lay down on her back and Ashton slightly on top of her. After a few minutes they broke apart, Carly opened her eyes and smiled at Ashton before pushing him off her and he laughed as he laid on his back. Carly looked across the sea and saw that sun setting slowly, it was beautiful. Just then she heard her phone ring, and she turned around to see Ashton passing it to her. "It's your Dad."

Carly sighed and placed it to her ear. "Uh huh?"

"Nice greeting."

"Hello father, what brings you to call me on this beautiful evening?"

Shane laughed. "I was wondering where you are."

"Ashton took me down to the beach, I hope you don't mind."

"Nope, just be back soon."

They said goodbye and Carly placed her phone back in her pocket. "Need me to take you back?" Ashton asked, stretching.

"Not right now, but soon." He nodded before picking her up-bridal style and carrying her towards to the sea. "Don't you dare."

"Or what?" He had rolled up his jeans and taken his shoes off and slowly walking into the sea.

Carly squealed. "I'll kill you, I swear." He pretended to drop her in the sea and she clung onto his shirt. "Ashton! Seriously!"

He laughed and took her back to the safe grounds of the sand; placing her on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. As they pulled apart, Ashton sighed. "What?"

"I don't get to see you until Saturday." He pouted and Carly laughed, grabbing his hand.

"It's only a few days."

"I know but I wish I could see you everyday." He smiled and Carly returned it. He looked down at their hands, entwined and saw his wristband still on her arm. "You've still got it." He commented.

"I plan to keep it awhile." He looked back to her eyes before kissing her again.

* * *

I'm a bad author I know and to make matters worse this chapter sucks.  
SORRY!  
I'm writing the next chapter now!  
Forgive me!  
Let's update you guys even though you probably don't care. The funny think is I looked at my last AN and saw that I said FTSK are following me... Well since then, I met the lead singer, the drummer followed me on twitter and I've spoke to all the members... so yeahh.

Anyways! LOVE YOU! Peace.x


	20. Trouble

**Trouble**

"I'm here! What's the emergency?" Jez said as he entered Carly's room. He looked around and saw the amount of clothes tossed to the side. It was like a bomb went off. "Oh dear me, Carly?"

Carly stumbled out of the bathroom. "Jez! I'm having a breakdown!"

"Yes. I-I can see that, what the hell happened?"

"I'm meeting Ashton's family today, he's picking me up in about 30 minutes and I have NOTHING to wear!" Carly went back to her wardrobe and looked through the remaining clothes. "What do I do?"

Jez rolled his eyes. "Calm down, you have plenty of good clothes!" She turned and glared at him. "It'll be fine. I'll help!" She sighed and sat down as Jez sifted through her clothes. He pulled out tops and skirts, dresses and shorts. He put together about 6 outfits and Carly didn't like any of them. "I'm just going to ring him and tell him I'm ill."

"No, Carly! We'll find you something!" Jez continued to help sort out what clothes she should wear as Natasha came in her room.

"Whoa! What happened here?"

"Carly can't decide on an outfit to wear to meet Ashton's family." Jez explained.

Carly shook her head. "There's a difference between can't decide and can't find anything!"

"You have loads of clothes," Natasha laughed. "You're telling me you can't find anything?"

"Yes! I cannot find anything and I have ... oh my god, I only have 15 minutes. I'm screwed!"

"Stop panicking!" Jez said shaking her.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Look, if you really can't find anything to wear, borrow something of mine."

Carly looked up at her. "Really?" Natasha nodded and shrugged, Carly grabbed Jez's arm and pulled him out of her room and bolted into her dad's where he was sitting on the bed on his blackberry. He looked up and watched as Carly and Jez searched through their wardrobe, "Erm, what _are_ you doing?"

Natasha came into the room and sat on the bed next to Shane. "I said Carly could borrow an outfit for today."

Carly spoke up. "Yeah, I need an outfit for today. I already know what I'm taking to wear tomorrow but I need to make a good first impression."

"I'm sure they're not going to judge you on what you are wearing."

"You're a guy you wouldn't understand." Natasha said, patting his arm.

"Ooh, I like this." Carly said pulling out a dress that down above her knee. The top part was black and the bottom was stripy with a bow. "Can I steal?"

"Go ahead. You have 10 minutes before he gets here."

Carly rushed back to her room and Jez followed her. She quickly got changed into the dress and let her dead straight hair down. "Good?" She asked Jez.

"You look really nice!" He smiled and Carly sighed, happy that she had found something to wear. She slipped on a pair of shoes and some bangles before heading downstairs and placing her bag by the door – ready to go.

"Have fun, Carls. I'm off now." Jez said and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Jez, thank you for helping!"

When Jez had left Shane came down the stairs, "Can I talk to you?" Carly looked at him strangely but followed him into the kitchen. "What's the sleeping arrangements for when you're staying over Ashton's?" He asked, folding his arms.

Carly rolled her eyes. "I'm sleeping in Ashton's room, he's sleeping on the sofa bed downstairs. Which I still think is bad, it's his house." She shrugged.

"OK, good. That's all I wanted to know."

"Even if we did share a bed, you don't think I would... do anything, do you?" She asked.

Shane shrugged. "No, I trust you."

"Good-"

"It's him."

Carly scoffed. "What? You don't trust him?"

He shrugged and made himself a cup of coffee. "I like him and all but he's a teenage boy. He has... urges."

"Ugh, please don't say urges. Ever again."

Shane laughed and pour some milk into the mug. "I'm just saying, be careful."

She sighed "I'll be fine!" She hunted around the house for a few spare things before she left, like her iPod and phone, just as she found these things there was a knock at the door. She bolted towards the door and opened it with a smile on her face but dropped when she saw it was Jason. "Don't look too happy to see me!"

"Sorry, I was waiting for Ashton." She hugged Jason. "What's up?" She said letting him the house.

"Nothing, I just wanted to speak to Shane."

"About what?"

He stuttered. "Nothing important." Carly rose her eyebrows they had been like this for weeks, secrets, whispering, not telling Carly anything. He walked into the kitchen and there was another knock at the door.

This time it was Ashton. "Hey!" He said kissing her on the cheek. "ready to go?"

"Yeah, hold on, let me just say goodbye." She quickly went back into the kitchen where Natasha also was. "I'm going now, see you tomorrow." She hugged Shane, Jason and Natasha and they said goodbye before she went back to the door and picked up her bag. "OK, let's go."

She got into Ashton's car and as they drove, what Shane had previously said was lingering in her mind. She was sure that Ashton wouldn't do anything or pressure her into doing anything. She must have been deep in her thoughts because Ashton noticed. "Carly?"

"Huh?" She said facing him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What, oh, nothing. Just your family."

He smiled, "You're not nervous are you?"

Carly looked down at her dress and pulled at it. "Maybe.."

"They'll love you. I mean my mum has been non-stop cleaning, making sure everything is perfect for when you come over." He laughed, shaking his head. "And my sister, she's looking forward to meeting you, though I think she's worried."

"Why?" Carly asked.

"She's just worried you'll judge her, it's nothing personal but since my _dad_," he stressed the word bitterly. "said all those things, she's become a bit insecure I guess."

Carly smiled. "She doesn't have to worry. I mean _hello_, I wasn't exactly created at a suitable time per say."

Ashton shrugged. "I guess."

They fell into silence and thoughts about what her dad said ate her mind again. She was what you could call_ inexperienced_. She'd only had one other boyfriend but they were only young, 14. However, Ashton was 18 and good looking, he probably had tons of girlfriends. Maybe, she should ask him. She glanced over at him, not right now. Later, but what would she say "Hey, I'm a virgin, go easy on me." She rolled her eyes at her thoughts before Ashton spoke up again.

"I like your dress." She froze.

"Uh, thanks." Why was she acting like this? She needed to stop and relax before...

Ashton pulled over in a rest area on the motorway. Carly looked over at him, he parked the car and faced her. "OK, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing!"

"Something is, you keep stuttering and you're deep in your thoughts."

"I just have a lot to think about." Carly said.

Ashton sighed. "You know you can tell me anything."

Carly smiled at him. "I know." She leant forward and kissed him softly. "And if there's anything to tell, I will."

Ashton smiled. "OK," He started up the car. "Let's go."

-0-

Ashton parked the car outside the house, there was already a car in the driveway. She guessed it was his mum's car. Carly was nervous. She took a deep breath and got out the car as Ashton opened it for her. "You'll be fine." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. She smiled briefly. She studied the house, it was beautiful. It was white, with a picket fence and roses. Like you would see in the films, the houses next door we just a pretty. Ashton grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Come on." He laughed, he put his key in the door and opened it.

"Mum! We're here." He called and placed Carly's bag by the stairs.

She pulled down her dress and fiddled with her bangles, _this is it._

A woman appeared, she was wearing an apron, smiling brightly at them. She had brown hair with long lose curls, tied up and had blue eyes. Carly felt more relaxed as she pulled her into a hug. "Hello darling, it's so great to meet you."

"You too."

She brought them into the kitchen where she was cooking dinner. "I hope you're hungry, I've cooked us a big dinner."

"Yeah, it looks lovely, Ms Dawson." Carly said politely.

"Karen. Please, call me Karen."

Carly smiled and Karen turned to her food. "Ashton."

He looked up from the fruit bowl, popping a grape into his mouth. "What?"

"Show your _guest_ where she'll be staying, where have your manners gone?" She joked.

He grabbed Carly's hand. "They're with your youth. OH!" He laughed, running away.

"Watch your back!" She called after him.

They climbed a case of stairs and entered the 3rd door on the left. It was a descent sized room, the walls were white and the bed was brown. He had a TV opposite the bed with CDs and books above it. By his wardrobe he had a few guitars, Carly smiled at his room and sat down on his bed.

"You like?"

"I didn't imagine your room would look like this."

He smirked. "You imagined my room, then eh?"

"Talk about big ego or what?" He laughed and sat down next to her.

"So here's you bed, the bathroom is next door and if you need me I'll be in the living room which is easy to find."

"I feel bad though, I mean, it's your house. It's your bed. I should be the one to sleep downstairs."

He laughed and held her hand. "Nope, my girl deserves the best." He kissed her cheek making her grin.

Just as he did, his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and saw Tye was ringing him, so he answered.

"Hello Tye,"

"Hey man, is Carly over yet or do you have some time to write?"

"She's here." Carly looked over and watched him.

"Put her on the phone." Ashton sighed and handed the phone over to Carly. "Hi, Carly!"

She laughed. "Hello Tye."

"Looking forward to your time with Ashton?"

"Yeah I am," She smiled.

"Don't do anything naughty." He laughed.

Carly tensed up again, "Shut up!" Why does everyone keep saying this stuff to her?

"We all know what Ashton's like!"

"We do?"

Tye laughed and Ashton took the phone back. "OK, bye bye Tye."

Carly looked up at him, "What?"

"Nothing!" She covered it up with a smile. Just as Ashton was about to kiss her again, his mum called them for dinner. Ashton dropped his head and Carly lifted it up, kissing him briefly before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs. It smelt good, she only had decent home-cooked meals when Natasha was home because Shane couldn't cook. They walked into the dining room and saw the food lied out, spaghetti and meatballs. As Carly took her seat and Ashton sat next to her, his sister, Brooke came into the room. She had wavy brown hair that came just below her shoulder, she was wearing a big oversized hoody and shorts. She sat opposite them and smiled softly. "Hi, I'm Brooke."

"It's nice to meet you."

Karen sat down and clapped her hands. "Right, dig in." Ashton did so, piling food onto his plate while Carly, his sister and his mother watched.

"Such a gentleman, Ashton." Brooke said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What?" He said, stopping. Brooke laughed and pointed at Carly. "Uh... well, this plate is for her! Stop jumping to conclusions!" He dumped the plate in front of Carly and she jumped back.

"You're such a liar." Carly laughed.

"So Carly," Karen started. "You've finished school? Early?"

"Yeah, I went to school until I was 14, then got home schooled for a while, then went back to school and then I was home schooled on tour for a while. Then I finished at 16."

Brooke spoke up, she didn't seem shy any more. "That's England like? I've always want to go there."

"It's nice, not what everyone thinks though. It's not all like red buses, horses and tea." She laughed.

"Where about in England did you live?" Karen asked.

She nodded. "Just on the outskirts of South London. It wasn't great but it was home."

For the rest of the dinner, they continued to ask Carly questions, just to get to know her a little bit better. Afterwards Ashton had told her that he was going to take her on a walk, to show her around Roseburg. Just as they were about to leave, Karen stopped them.

"I think you two would be OK to share a bed." She said and Carly nearly choked.

"What?"

She shrugged. "I trust you two." Ashton smiled and looked at Carly would quickly smiled back.

Ashton faced Carly. "And you're alright with that..."

She stuttered. "Uh, y-yeah. Sure." _Note to self, ring Sasha later._

He smile and grabbed her hand. "Ready for our walk?" She nodded and they said goodbye his mum before heading out the door – hand in hand.

"So what do you think so far?"

"I like them, they're really nice and where you live is beautiful." She said, eyeing up the different houses and the nature-vibe around where he lived. "Do the guys live round here?"

"Yeah, they do. In-fact," he said approaching another house down the street. "Kent lives here but I know he's out for his brother's birthday at the moment."Carly studied his house, it was nice, all the houses were. "Also, Tye-" He said turning around but as he did...

"LOOK OUT!" The bright blonde on a skateboard yelled as he crashed into Ashton laughing. Carly looked down at the pair on the floor and giggled, Rhys came on his BMX bike and stopped just as he approached Carly.

"Hey," He smiled, his green eyes brightened. This is what Carly loved about these boys, they were the most cheerful people ever. "How's your little trip been so far?"

"It's been good, I'm not sure if Ashton is enjoying it though." She laughed.

"Tye! Get off me!" Ashton yelled pushing away from him and jumping up, Tye was still on the floor laughing. "I thank you both for ruining the romantic walk I planned."

Carly giggled and Rhys grinned. "Welcome!"

Finally Tye managed to pick himself of the floor and hug Carly. "So, love-birds, how's the visit going?"

"It was going fine until some moron on a skateboard decided to crash into me." Ashton glared.

Rhys shook his head. "Where are you off to now?"

"Just to get some fresh air, walk around for a bit, show Carly around town."

"Take her down to the lake!" Tye suggested happily.

Ashton laughed. "I was planning to. So if you don't mind, we're going to leave you now."

Carly gave them both a quick hug and grabbed Ashton's hand, "See you guys later."

They departed from the guys and walked around Roseburg. It was really pretty and Ashton knew most of the people who lived there. Around 2 hours later, they headed down the lake to watch the sun set. "Are you sure it's down here?" She asked as they made their way through a few trees and down a slight hill.

"Of course, I've lived here for like 10 years. I think I know." He grabbed her hand and took her down towards the lake. "Here it is."

Carly looked up and fell in love with the sight. The lake was sparkling clean and the sun was just setting on the far side. "It's beautiful."

Ashton grinned and took her down a small hill so they could sit by the water. As they sat down Carly couldn't stop smiling. "You seem happy."

"I am." She said. "I feel like everything is right at the moment, like it's all falling into place."

Ashton leaned in and kissed her gently but they heard footsteps and leaves crunching behind them and broke apart but no-one was there. "Who was that?" Carly asked.

Ashton shrugged. "People come here fishing all the time, don't worry." He wrapped his arm around her.

Perfection. That was all Carly could think.

-x-

"OK, we better head back." Ashton said sitting up and Carly followed. The dark and surrounded them and the stars were shining in the sky. It was so pretty, Carly didn't want to leave.

"Alright, I give in. Let's go."

Ashton helped her up and they walked back up the hill, as they did they saw a car swiftly pull away. "Fishers, darling." Ashton sang as Carly shot him a worried look and she nudged him.

"Relax! It's all good."

They walked back to Ashton's house and Carly remembered her earlier mental note to ring Sasha. It was around 9 when they got back to the house and it there was a glow coming from the windows, which made it feel warm and cosy. As they entered Carly pulled off her boots and placed them neatly by the front door. The entered the lounge and saw Brooke watching TV. "Hey guys," She smiled looking over at them. "Oh, Tye and Rhys stopped by and they gave me this to give to you." She said passing Ashton a CD, which he quickly took and put in his jacket pocket so Carly didn't see it. She frowned, what was he up to?

"Thanks Brooke." He said and shot up the stairs, dragging Carly along.

"What's on that CD?"

He smirked and placed it in this laptop and waited for it to load. "A song we wrote."

"Really? What's it about?"

He chuckled. "I think you can guess."

"Me?" She asked, nervous.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's only rough and acoustic but if you like it, we can redo it."

"Play it." She whispered sitting down on his bed.

"_I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl_

But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn  
What's not to adore?

I've been playing too much guitar  
I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear

And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh

I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't

Because she's so  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not

I'm in trouble  
I'm so cliché  
See that word just wears me out  
Makes me feel like just another boy  
To laugh and joke about

But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
I love to hear that voice  
And honestly  
I'm left with no choice

I've been playing too much guitar  
I, I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear

And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh

I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't

Because she's so  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Rock 'n roll  
And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not

And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh  
Ooooh, oooh."

Carly looked over at him. "I mean, it's rough and it's only me singing and Rhys playing the guitar but I thought you should hear it-"

"Ashton." She said and stopped talking and faced her. "I loved it. Don't change it, please? Just keep it like that."

"Just the guitar?" He said.

"Yes. Simple and sweet." She grinned.

He smiled back. "Really? Because I want to put it on the album but I didn't know if you would want me to..."

She grabbed his hand, "The world would be missing out if you didn't put this on the album."

He smiled at her softly and brought his lips down to her, slowly it got more intense and Ashton gently pushed Carly onto her back, lips still attached.

He lifted his hand to rest on her hip and this made her pull away. She blushed.

"What's wrong?" Ashton asked.

She bit her lip. "Nothing, I just remember I said I would call someone at 10..."

Ashton sat up and Carly quickly excused herself and went into the bathroom next door before calling Sasha.

"Hey hey. How's your romantic weekend away?" Sasha said as she picked up.

"Are you with Kyle?"

Sasha shuffled, "Yeah, he's here."

"Go somewhere alone." She heard Sasha get up and Kyle whine about her leaving him and soon the door was shut.

"What's up? I'm alone."

"OK, I'm freaking out because what if Ashton wants to... you know, _do stuff_? I'm totally not ready for that."

Sasha laughed. "Over-reacting much?"

"No, I'm not. We're sharing a bed tonight! Seriously?"

"I'm sure Ashton would not do anything, you just need to talk to him."

"And say what?"

She laughed. "Basically what you said to me, but calmer."

Carly laughed. "OK. I will."

"It'll be fine and by the way you talk about Ashton and how sweet he is, I'm sure he'll understand."

"But he's 18," She reminded him. "I'm only 16."

"You're 17 soon." Sasha told her.

Carly sighed. "You're right, OK, I'm going to talk to him tonight."

"Good, and I want updates."

She laughed. "Alright, bye Sasha."

She said goodbye and hung up and Carly exited the bathroom and made her way back into Ashton's room. He had the TV on and was watching a game show, Carly entered shyly.

"Uh oh, what's wrong?" He smirked, turning off the TV and facing her.

She sighed and sat next to him. "I need to tell you something but I don't want you to like freak out or whatever."

"I doubt I will, shoot."

She took a deep breath, "Well, you know how like your 18 and I'm like 16..."

"Yeah..."

"And like, you know how we've only been together for like less than a month..."

"Yes... What's your point?" He asked, placing his hand on hers.

Why was she so nervous of telling him? She sighed, He was everything she wanted in a boy and she was scared of losing him.

"I-I just don't want to rush into things, I think we should take things slow..." She said, then shut he eyes, cringing over what she just said but then she heard Ashton laugh.

"You worry a lot, don't you." He smirked and Carly faced him. "Look, I agree. I really like what we have and I wouldn't want to ruin anything by moving too fast." Carly smiled and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug and resting her head on his chest.

"Can I ask you one more question?" She mumbled.

He played with her hair. "What is it?"

"Promise not to freak?"

"Promise." He chuckled.

"How many girls have you, er, slept with?" He didn't reply straight away and Carly looked up.

"Does it matter?"

She shrugged. "I just wanted to know."

He paused, "4."

Carly slowly removed her arms from Ashton. "Oh, OK.." She said and faced away from him. She swallowed hard.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What?"

"How many guys have you slept with?" Carly's eyes widened, he really didn't get it did he?

"None." She said with a shaky breath, then he realised that was why she wanted to know. That's why she wanted want to take it slow and slowly Ashton started to feel bad. He knew how insecure Carly was and now she was going to keep comparing herself to these girls – he knew she would. That's what Carly was like.

"Look, Carly-"

"No, don't worry about it."

"Carly, you need to stop doing this to yourself. You're so much more than you realise and trust me, you are so much more than those other girls."

"Were they girlfriends?" She asked.

"Yes, but just forget about it Carly. It's in the past, let's focus on the future – which is about me and you... OK?" He said and Carly smiled softly at him.

"OK." He smiled back at her and look her into his arms, kissing her briefly.

Around eleven they decided to head to bed and as Carly was taking off her make-up in the bathroom, Shane rang her.

"Hey Dad." She said and sat on the side of the bath. She was in her pyjamas and was just about to head back into Ashton's room.

"Hello, are you having a nice time?"

Carly smiled. "Yeah, his family are really nice."

"That's good, do you know what time you are coming home tomorrow?"

"Around 6 in the evening."

"Alright, I just wanted to speak to you before you went to sleep."

Carly laughed. "Which is about now."

"OK, Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Dad, I love you."

He laughed. "You must be happy, you almost never say that to me."

"But it's true."

"Goodnight Carly, I love you too."

Carly smiled and hung up. It finally looked like things in her life were getting better. She collected up all her stuff and went back to Ashton's room, who was under the covers but sitting up. She placed her stuff by her bag and went over to climb into the bed. She looked over at Ashton who was asleep and the TV was still on. She giggled at the sight of him and grabbed the remote switching off the television. She thought Ashton might wake up but he didn't so she reached over him to turn off his lamp but as she did he woke up. "Ooh, what happened to taking it slow?" He joked and Carly slapped him in the chest and proceed to turn the light off before settling into the duvet. He turned over and faced her as she shut her eyes, he stoked her face. "What?" She mumbled, eyes still closed.

"You're pretty when you sleep." He said like it was fact.

Carly laughed and shook her head. "You're dorkier when half asleep."

Ashton rolled his eyes even though Carly couldn't see it. He removed his hand from her face and placed it by his side. Carly slowly opened her eyes and shuffled closer to Ashton, placing her head on his chest, it felt like she belonged there. Ashton opened his eyes and grinned placing his arms around her and pulling her a tad closer.

He knew they would be fine and he knew they belong together.

HOLY SHIZZLE I UPDATED.

REVIEW PUNKS.

Much


	21. Morning Sunshine

**Morning Sunshine.**

It was late morning and Carly was still asleep, Ashton was listening to her gentle breathing and playing with the wristband he gave her which was still on her wrist. She start to move around and Ashton smiled. "Morning sunshine."

She groaned softly. "Morning."

Ashton chuckled and stroked her hair. "Nice sleep?"

She nodded into his chest and sighed. "I'm still sleepy though."

"I can see that, it is eleven o'clock though."

"Really? I slept that long?" Ashton nodded and kissed her head. "So what's on the agenda today, Mr. Dawson."

He sat up in the bed and pulled Carly up so she was leaning on his chest. "Well, first we shall have breakfast by the wonderful Ashton Dawson... because his mother and sister are out shopping then to the doctors so he has to cook himself."

"Can you cook?"

He shrugged. "Kinda, ish. Anyway, after breakfast, I'm going to take you driving."

"Like to teach me?"

He nodded. "It's time for you to finally get your license."

Carly stretched out and he kissed her forehead before climbing out the bed. "Where are you going?"

"You stay here!"

She sat up, "Why?"

"I'm making breakfast in bed, duh!" He turned the TV on and passed Carly the remote, "Keep yourself occupied, watch something." Carly rolled her eyes and flicked through the channels as Ashton went downstairs. She decided to watch Hot Tunes as nothing else was on, there was the usual reports about huge celebrities and updates on new movies and music. She checked her phone to see Jez had sent her a message, _'You need to tell me all about your little trip tonight, sleep-over? :D'_ she smiled and told him he could come round, he always did, he was like family.

A few minutes later Ashton returned with two bowls of cereal, he grinned mischievously. "Seriously?"

"Told you I could cook." He chuckled, passing Carly a bowl.

She took it and nudged him gently. "This doesn't count as cooking."

He ignored her and munched at his cereal as he watching Hot Tunes. Before they knew it, their faces appeared on screen and Carly nearly choked on her cereal.

_'Carly Torres has been spotted with her mystery man again. However, we can now put a name to the face. He is Ashton Dawson, who is the lead singer of a upcoming band, R Town.'_ On the screen were pictures of Carly and Ashton by the lake which they had gone to yesterday. The photos included a picture of them kissing and holding hands. '_'It is said that Carly was visiting Ashton's home town and meeting his parents. Looks like things are getting pretty serious!"_ As the news report finished Carly slowly faced Ashton, who had a nervous grin on his face.

"Fishers, ey?" Carly said as he took another bite. "Fishers? Who goes fishing at 8pm?"

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry! I'm not used to the whole being stalked and having to watch where I go and what I do. You may be, but I'm not."

Carly bit her lip. "You're right, it just takes some getting used it."

Ashton put his arm around Carly and bought her closer to him. "Well, I think they defiantly know about us, so what do you want to do?"

"I don't like lying to my fans."

"Then tell them."

Carly sighed, "But then the media, as you have seen can be so vicious and start rumours... I don't know..."

He bought her head up so his lips met her and as he pulled away, he smiled at her gently. "Do whatever you think is best."

Carly bit her lip, "I'll have a think about it." Ashton nodded against her head before picking up the remote and changing the channel onto a programme that wasn't digging into their personal lives.

-0-

Around one in the afternoon Carly and Ashton were washed and dressed, which was really late but they just enjoying spending time in each others arms, just talking but they only had a few hours left before Carly had to go back home. He took her out driving in his sister's car, which Carly was nervous about, she didn't want to crash her car. She drove around town and Ashton was there giving her directions and telling her what she should do and around two hours later, they heading back home. "See, you are a good driver!"

Carly rolled her eyes and parked outside his house. "I can't, I suck at it."

"No you don't! Keep practising and you'll pass in no time!" Carly chuckled and undid her seatbelt. "I'll keep helping you."

"Thanks," She smiled. They got out the car and walked towards his house. "If that's your sisters car, where's your car?"

He grinned and grabbed her hand, unlocking the garage. As they waited for it to open, Ashton told Carly to close her eyes. She did so and was led into the garage by Ashton, who left her for a moment and then told her to open her eyes. In front of her was old grey mustang with white stripes. "That is so awesome!"

Ashton grinned and opened the bonnet. "Hell yeah! I've been fixing it up for like nearly a year, I saved it from being scraped."

Carly went over and looked at the car. "Looks sweet! When do you think it'll be done?"

"Give me a few more months, It's only me working on it and Jamie helps sometimes."

Carly looked up at him. "Who's Jamie?"

"Oh, he's my best friend."

Carly raised her eyebrows. "He's your best friend? Then how come I've never heard you talk about him?"

"You never asked." He laughed and shut the bonnet of his car, wiping it softly.

"Well, I want to meet him! He is your best friend and all, does he know about us?"

Ashton nodded and shut the garage door, they exited through a door which led them to the hallway. "Yeah, I told him. Do you really want to meet him?" She nodded. "OK, I'll ring him now, he'll be over soon."

Ashton got out his phone and started dialling. "Remember we have to leave soon!" He nodded and left the room for a few minutes. When he returned, he said that Jamie would be here soon. While they were waiting Carly packed all her things up and set her bags by the front door. She sat on the sofa watching a bit of TV while Ashton was on the phone to people from the label.

Just then Brooke came through the front door, followed by Karen. Brooke came into the living room and smiled at Carly. "Good, you haven't left yet! I wanted to say goodbye!"

"Nope, not yet. Jamie is coming over. Who is this Jamie anyway?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Ashton's known him since they were like 10 and they claim to be best friends but they don't speak as much as best friends should in my opinion but hey, I'm a girl."

Carly laughed. "Is he nice?"

"He can be, but he is mostly a right dick."

"Language Brooke." Karen warned placing some shopping bags by the stairs.

"What?" She said standing up and crossing her arms. "It's true, we all know it."

Carly followed Brooke out the room. "Did you need any help with the bags?"

"No, it's fine Carly. This was the last one."

"Oh, OK. What did you buy?" She asked and Brooke pulled out a blue baby onesie, it was adorable.

"Baby stuff, just some more clothes and a few bottles. We've basically got everything." She put it back in the bag. "Oh and we went to the doctors before and they gave me my final scan." She held up the picture to Carly and she looked at it, smiling. It reminded her of when Caitlyn was pregnant with Grace.

"When are you due again?"

"Next month." She grinned.

Carly smiled back, "I guess I'll have to come back a visit you!"

Ashton came down the stairs. "I have a radio interview on Tuesday and photo shoot and Wednesday, another interview on Friday and I'm recording all week when R Town has nowhere to be."

"Busy then, ey?"

He nodded and wrapped his arm around Carly. "Jamie should be here in about 10 minutes."

"We have to leave soon remember, I told my dad."

He kissed her cheek. "We'll back in no time, I promise."

30 minutes later and there was no sign of Jamie, Carly was worried about getting home in time because she knew Shane had somewhere to be tonight and she wanted to see him before he left. She got up off the sofa and when to the kitchen where Ashton was. "Ashton, I really need to go ho-" The doorbell cut her off and Ashton smirked walking towards the door, Carly rolled her eyes and followed.

Ashton opened the door and man-hugged a guy with jet black hair, he was about the same height as Ashton but he had a cocky smirk on his face. Carly smiled at him but he looked her up and down and winked. She rolled her eyes, she hated guys like these. Why was sweet adorable Ashton friends with jerk stuck up Jamie? "Ashton, Ashton, Ashton, how did you ever get a girl like this?" He laughed.

Ashton chuckled and shrugged. "My superstar charm."

Carly wished she never said she wanted to meet Jamie. He approached her. "I'm Jamie." He stuck out his hand and Carly went to shake it but he grabbed her hand and kissed it. She sarcastically smiled at him and shoved her hands back in her pockets. "So, how's the car coming along?" Jamie asked and Ashton showed him to the garage leaving Carly alone. She growled under her breath and went back to the living room and sat next to Brooke, crossing her arms angrily. Brooke chuckled and held out a bowl of popcorn for her. "I told you, he's a dick."

-0-

Jamie left around half a hour later. Carly was quite annoyed because Ashton didn't speak to her almost at all while Jamie was over, she got that he was his best friend and all but he could at least try and include her in the conversation. "Ready to go?" Ashton asked as Jamie drove off down the road.

Carly nodded and quickly said goodbye to Brooke and Karen before heading out to the car, Carly put her bag in the back-seat and sat down next to Ashton. "Sorry I didn't speak to you much when Jamie was over." He said as he pulled away from his house.

"It's alright." Carly said facing the window.

"I mean, I haven't seen him in like 4 months."

She faced him. "If he's your best friend, why haven't you seen him in 4 months?"

He shrugged and turned on to the motorway. "I'm busy, he's busy."

Carly understood, they drove in silence for a while. Carly's thoughts were eating her up again, she would have to think of a way to tell her fans that Ashton and her were dating. She wondered what people were going to say about it all, whether they would be happier for her or not. "You think too much."

"Thanks?" She questioned.

"What are you thinking about?"

She looked over to see Ashton smiling. "Just thinking of what I'm going to say to the fans, how they are going to react."

He laughed. "Just remember, whatever happens we'll make it through."

She couldn't help but smile to herself. "You sure?"

"Positive."

It was around 6:30 when they pulled up outside Carly's house, Ashton turned off the engine and faced Carly. "Only half a hour late, not too bad."

She nodded and looked down. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"Me neither..." He sighed and looked over at her front door, Shane was standing there, waiting. "But hey, I'll see you in 3 days at work and it's your birthday next week." She looked over at him and smiled, "I'm coming down for that." He stroked her arm, "Come on, your dad's waiting."

Carly picked up her bag by her feet and opened the car door, as did Ashton. They walked over to the front door.

"Hi, sorry we're a bit late." Ashton said to her dad.

He shrugged and smiled at them. "It's fine, did you have a nice time?"

Carly nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"And you're still coming down for Carly's birthday next week right?"

"Yes sir." He said.

Shane smiled, "I guess I'll see you there then."

He nodded before giving Carly a long hug and kissing her on the cheek. "Bye." He waved.

Carly waved goodbye and watched as he got in the car and drove away. She sighed and shut the door behind her.

"Right, I have to leave in like 20 minutes." Shane said giving her a hug and kiss on the head. "But I'll be back tomorrow evening." He was sorting out his bag by the front door. "Natasha should be home around 8 and Caitlyn has some dinner ready for you, if you want to go over there."

Carly sat down on the stairs and watched him. "Do you ever miss being normal?"

He looked up at her from his bag and then chuckled, zipping it up. "I've forgotten how that feels."

"You know like sitting down for dinner as a family or going on holiday together..."

"We still do all those things!" He said, walking towards the kitchen.

Carly followed. "That's a lie, we haven't been on holiday once. Whenever we go anywhere it's something to do with work."

He thought about it for a while, "You're right, we'll go on vacation soon. I promise."

"Whatever." She laughed and sat on a stool. "Did you watch Hot Tunes this morning?"

"No, but Natasha did, she told me that you and Ashton were on there. What are you going to do?"

She shrugged. "I'm thinking about just telling everyone, I'm getting sick of tip-toeing around."

He nodded. "Do whatever you think is best." He looked at his watch and kissed Carly's head. "I'm off now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Dad."

He grabbed a bottle of water and headed towards the door, "Bye!"

Carly sighed and heard her phone beep. "I MISS YOU! XD" the text read, she laughed.

"ME TOO BUT DON'T TEXT WHILE DRIVING."

OK, I know y'all hate me but I promise it'll get better,

this is a filler :)

much love.x


	22. Almost a Happy Birthday

**Almost a Happy Birthday**

"Happy Birthday Carly!" Shane and Natasha yelled as they entered her room on her 17th birthday. She groaned and rolled over, they laughed. "Come on, wake up, we're got presents for you!"

Natasha placed a few wrapped up presents on the bed and Brighton hoped on the bed as well. Carly groaned into a pillow and lifted her head slightly to look at the time. "It's 10 am, what are you doing?"

Natasha laughed and sat down. "Wake up, you wont regret it, I promise!" Carly sighed and pushed herself up in the bed, so she was sitting up. Brighton sat next to her and she stoked his head. "Cards or presents?"

Carly rubbed her eyes and picked up the pile of cards. She opened the first one and read it out, "To Carly, Happy Birthday, Love from Your Grandparents." She mouth wow and placed the card to one side.

"Come on, Carly." Shane said sitting down on her bed and picking up the card.

"Such a detailed card and grandparents, too far." She laughed and Shane rolled his eyes.

"To the wonderful Carly Torres, Happy an awesome birthday, Love your best friend ever Jez Martin." She smiled. "See, now that's a card."

After reading a few more which included Caitlyn's parents, people from Lava, Natasha's parents, Sasha and Kyle, she discovered two cards that shocked her.

She ripped open the envelope and pulled out a card with "HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY" sprawled across it, it pink writing. She opened it and read it out loud. "To Carly, have a great birthday, from Nathan... NATHAN?" She yelled and looked at the card closer. "Why did he send me a card?"

Shane took the card off her and looked it, "Strange." he said, "You attack him and he sends you a card."

"I didn't attack him!" She took the card off Shane and placed it in the pile with all the others. She picked up the last card. "To Carly, Hope you have a wonderful 17th birthday, hope to see you soon, Love..." She trailed off and stared at the card.

"What?" Shane said.

"Connie and Steve." She said looking up at Shane.

He froze for a moment before composing himself. "That was nice of them." He said and Carly put the card down.

Their was a moment silence before Natasha picked up a box and handed it to Carly. "It's from me." It was tied up with a ribbon, Carly carefully undid the bow and lifted the lid off the box. It was a t shirt, which said "HATERS GONNA HATE" in block letters, Carly laughed. "I love it! Thank you so much." She said hugging Natasha.

She opened the other presents, which included some more clothes, iTunes Vouchers, a new Laptop as hers was broken, some DVDs and a few CDs. "Thanks guys, I love the presents." She said hugging them both.

"Glad you liked them." Shane said smiling, "I'm going to cook us some pancakes, hurry down." Natasha followed with all the rubbish in her hands.

She pulled back the covers and got out of bed, stretching. Just as she did her phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Happy Birthday Beautiful!" She heard Ashton almost yell down the phone.

"Thank you Ashton."

"Are you having a good day?"

"I just woke up and opened some cards and presents." She said slipping on her dressing gown and slippers.

"Get anything nice?"

"Yeah, clothes, CDs, DVDs, a new laptop."

"That's good, don't break this one." He laughed.

She fake laughed and made her bed. "Funny. So, are you meeting us at the restaurant or at home?"

"Probably at the restaurant, around 5 right?"

"Yeah, so I'll see you then?"

"You sure will, bye Carly."

"Bye Ashton." She said and hung up.

She set down her phone on the bedside table and headed down the stairs for breakfast. "Who was on the phone?" Natasha asked. Carly sat down next to her.

"Ashton, he said he was going to meet us at the restaurant." She nodded and Shane finished cooking two pancakes and placed them on Carly's plate. Just then Caitlyn, Nate and Grace came through the door. "Happy B-earth-day Carlee." Grace giggled and Carly swooped her up and placed her on her lap.

"Thank you Grace."

Caitlyn placed a kiss on her head and gave her a card. Inside the card was more iTunes vouchers. She thanked them and gave Nate a hug before scoffing down her pancakes.

-x-

"Ready?" Shane shouted back into the house

Carly ran down the stairs and nodded, she was wearing a yellow top with Chinese symbols on and a high waisted skirt, with a pair of tights and black boots on. She got into the car with Shane and Natasha, and they headed off the to restaurant.

Around 10 minutes later they had arrived, their table was in a private area so they wouldn't be hounded by paparazzi or fans. When they went into the restaurant, they saw Ashton waiting by the door. He was wearing skinny jeans and a shirt, smart yet casual. They entered the glass doors and he looked up from his phone, placing it in his pockets. He smiled at them and picked up a bouquet of flowers he had got. "Happy Birthday!" He said, handing her the flowers, she took them and hugged him tightly. She wasn't kissing him in front of her Dad, no way. After she pulled away from him, Ashton took Shane and Natasha's hands before they headed up to the table. "So Ashton, how's the record coming along?" Shane asked as they sat down at the table.

"It's good, a lot of work but I'm happy with it so far."

Natasha looked up from her menu "Any idea when it will be complete?"

"Not at the moment but hopefully around spring, at least that's what I'm aiming for." Ashton laughed.

A few minutes later, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason walked in. "Hi, sorry dropping Grace off at my parents took longer than expected." Caitlyn explained sitting down next to Carly.

"Why?"

She sighed. "Nicole wanted to show me her new nose."

"Gross." Carly stated.

Nate sat in between Caitlyn and Shane, while Jason sat next to Ashton and Natasha. "Where's Ella?" Carly asked but her question was ignored.

"What are you having Nate?" Shane asked loudly.

"Err, the duck roast I think."

"Dad."

"I'm going to have the Vegetarian Deluxe Dish."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Hello?"

Just then he waiter came over. "Can I take your orders?" He asked, Carly grumbled and sat back in her chair as they all ordered and so did she.

After they finished eating their main course and talking about day to day things, Carly decided to bring her point back up. "I have a question."

"Shoot." Shane said, forgetting about before.

"Where's Ella? And don't try and change the subject, I want to know. I haven't seen her in like weeks." No one said anything. She looked around the table, they avoided eye-contact. "Please, someone tell me!"

Jason slowly turned and faced her with a sigh. "Me and Ella... we're getting divorced."

Carly frowned. "What?" Ashton also looked quite shocked. "What? You can't. Why?"

"She found someone new Carly. It's over. I didn't want to tell you and upset you! Especially on your birthday."

"Well you could have told me before my birthday!" She said. "Why doesn't no one tell me anything?"

"That's not the point Carly." Shane said. "We didn't want to tell you because we knew you would get _this _upset."

"Oh, whatever. I'm only 'This upset'" She said mocking Shane. "Because no one told me! You never tell me anything! Especially you! You should be honest with me." She said pointing at Shane.

Ashton was kind of sitting their awkwardly.

"Honesty? Really? OK, speaking of, you said you weren't sharing a bed with Ashton. Yet you did."

"Whoa!" Ashton said. "I mean, It's not like... we did anything."

"How did you even know about that?"

He shrugged. "I heard you and Jez talking."

"Oh, seriously? You don't have to spy on me and invade my personal space all the time. I'm not stupid, OK? Not everyone is like you! With the casual fucks that don't mean anything. Seriously!" She yelled and stood up, ready to storm away from the table just as the waiter brought out her birthday cake. "Carly! Stop it, right now."

"Yeah, Happy birthday right?" She walked away and slammed the door behind her. Everyone sat there in silence and Ashton kept looking back at the door. Debating whether to go after her.

"Go Ashton." Natasha smiled, which he returned and left the table. He exited the room and hopped down the stairs to the main restaurant. He looked around before heading out the front door to find Carly sitting on the bonnet of his car, her head buried in her legs. He walked over to her and sat next to her. She didn't look up and he didn't say anything. A few moments passed and Ashton hopped off the bonnet and got something out of his car. It was a present, wrapped up in a flat box with a ribbon. He placed it next to her and she looked up at him with a tear stained face. He smiled softly and kissed her head. "Open it, you wont regret."

She let out a blubbery laughed and picked up the box, undoing the ribbon and lifting off the lid. Inside was a magazine, the one they did together. Carly Torres and R Town sprawled across the front cover, she smiled and opened it, flicking to the pages with them on. Pictures of Carly and the boys, her by herself, just R Town and one of Carly and Ashton, staring at each other, they didn't even know that picture had been taken. "I love it."

"First one ever printed I hope you know." He grinned and she leant up, kissing him softly. "There's more in the box." He pointed out and Carly picked it up. It was tons of photos, of them together. At camp, in the studio, at her house, at his house and on the beach. She smiled even more. "You're seriously the best."

"I know." He laughed and Carly hit him on the leg.

"While we're here... and alone, I have a confession."

"Oh god. What did you do?"

He laughed. "Nothing, I just want to... tell you how I feel."

"An update on your feelings?" She asked, placing the photos and magazine back into the box.

"I guess so... anyway, being totally honest here. I feel really happy when I'm with you," Carly smiled shyly. "I feel like I can be myself and I didn't expect to fall in love with you so quickly, I just-"

"Love?" She repeated.

Ashton chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Well yeah... I think, no, I know, for sure. I love you."

Carly smiled and bit her lip. "Really?" He nodded and she laughed. "I love you too." Ashton broke out into a grin and didn't waste time kissing her.

"I think I'm going to tell everyone tonight." She said, as she pulled away from him. "about us."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, nothing to hide any more." She smiled and Ashton slid off the bonnet, before grabbing her hand and pulled her off. She picked up her present and followed Ashton back into the restaurant. As they entered the room, Ashton dropped her hand and sat down. She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just was shocked. I didn't know what to say."

"It's alright Carly." Jason said. "I should have told you."

"Thanks Jase." She kissed his cheek and sat down in her seat.

"And Carly?" Shane said. "I'm sorry as well."

She sighed. "Let's just forget about my overreacting ways and carry on with the celebration!" She grinned and looked around. "Where's my cake?"

They laughed and Natasha got up to go find the waiter.

-x-

After the dinner out, Carly had to say goodbye to Ashton but she would be seeing him soon for work anyway. When she got home, she excused herself from Shane and Natasha to go upstairs and write a statement about her and Ashton on her blog but she didn't know what to write. She typed and deleted, typed up something else and removed it from her screen. After doing this multiple times she finally decided what to write. Fun, witty, how she always did.

"_Yo, Carly here! I'm 17 already? Holy fudge sticks. ANYWAY, thanks for all the birthday wishes! I had a great day._

_I love my fans so much, you guys know a lot about me through my music which I appreciate. It's because of you guys that I keep writing and performing. I think it's best to be honest towards my fans because you mean the world to me. _

_Recently, a lot of rumours about me and Ashton Dawson dating have been swirling around the internet and I think it's best to let you know that we are indeed dating and have been for around a month now. We felt it was best to keep our private lives out of the spotlight but now we know it's hard to do since we are working together as well, but thanks for all the support, you guys rule._

_Oh, also, watch out for new music next year and a group of talented boys who go by the name of "R Town"_

_Much love, Your guidance counsellor, Carly. X"_

She posted it and waited for the responses, she had to know what people's reactions. Her phone buzzed, it was a message from Ashton. "_I'm at the studio, the others are nearly here. Last minute, album pitch to the label. Eek, what song shall we do? x"_

"_Summer Love? ;) Such a good song. Oh and I already wrote the statement and it's up on the internet... x"_

It only took a few minutes before he sent her another message. _"Right, we'll play Summer Love - only because it's your birthday! You have? What are people saying? :D xx"_

She looked back on her laptop and refreshed her page. Over 300 comments had been posted already, most were happy and a couple confused. She laughed and scrolled down the page.

_'Yay! They're so cute together!"_

_'I KNEW IT.'_

_'Who wouldn't? Have you seen picture of the boy? He's gorgeous.'_

_'Who is Ashton Dawson? Someone link me!'_

_'Who cares about Ashton? NEW MUSIC!'_

Carly laughed at the last comment and picked up a phone. _"They don't care about you."_

"_I DON'T EVEN CARE THOUGH." _He replied almost straight away.

"_I'm kidding, all good :) do you want me to come down to the studio for support?"_

"_Nooo, it's your birthday! Enjoy the last hours of it! They guys are here now, off to practice. Speak later. Xx"_

She didn't text back, she placed her phone to the side and went back on her laptop. She logged into her twitter to see what people were saying. Everyone was saying they knew it and most were happy about it. She laughed and wrote a simple tweet _"You guys rule." _

_

* * *

_

_baaadaaabing_

_baadaaaboom._

**I changed by pen-name to WhoIsCarlyTorres.**

**you loooooooveeeee meeee.**


	23. Take 2

**Take 2**

"So how did it go?" Carly asked Ashton, the next morning. She was called into the office and R Town were surprisingly there as well.

He sighed. "Not well, I mean, they liked the songs and everything but not our 'stage presence'."

Carly sat down on the stool next to him. "Like what?"

"Well, they think it would be better if I played guitar as well as sing and if Tye played Bass."

"Can he play bass?"

"A little bit, they gave us a week to try and figure it out."

Carly bit her lip. "Then what?"

He shrugged. "I guess we get dropped if I goes bad."

Carly sighed and grabbed his hand. "It'll work out, I'll help."

"Thanks." He grinned and kissed her softly, "Hey, do you want to come over tonight? You haven't got anything planned tomorrow right?"

"Nope." She confirmed. "And I would love to, you'll have to drive me home first though."

"Deal." He kissed her again and then Tye, Rhys and Kent came in.

"Hey Love-birds." Kent teased and came and sat in the studio with them, Tye seemed more reserved then he normally was, which was probably because he was worried about the band's future. "This sucks balls." Tye muttered.

Carly sensed this and decided to try to help the tension. "Look, I know that you guys kind of got shot down a little yesterday but we have a week, we can make this work. I'll help you guys as much as you need. Alright?"

"Yeah, she's right." Rhys said. "Let's just get practising, I mean we basically know what we're doing we just need to perfect it. Tye, I recorded all the bass on the record, I'll just teach you all of it. We'll be fine."

"And I'm pretty sure I can pick up rhythm guitar easily." Ashton said as well.

After they had a little motivational talk, they headed down to a rehearsal room, they once they had their album pitch in and from 10am to 6pm they worked and rehearsed non-stop. So when Ashton and Carly finally did start driving back to his house, they were ready to just relax, but of course, it wasn't that easy. Ashton received a call from his Mother asking him to pick her up from work and drop her off at her Book Club meeting at her friend's house as she was already late. Ashton insisted on dropping Carly off back at the house first though, "Just knock, Brooke's there." He said kissing her on the lips. "See you in a little while." She hopped out of the Carly and headed to the door with her bag just as Ashton drove off.

Carly knocked on the door, expecting Brooke to open the door but instead a tall man looked around the age of 20 opened the door and gave Carly a weird look, he pushed back his short black hair and leant against the door frame. "We don't want any of your girl scout cookies."

Brooke came up behind him and slapped him on the back of the head. "That's Ashton's girlfriend, you tool."

"I didn't know Ashton went for jail bait."

Carly glared at him and hissed. "I'm 17."

He laughed and stood up. "Really?" Brooke slapped him in the arm and let Carly inside the house.

"So who's he?" Carly asked, as she watched the guy fall on the living room sofa and start watching the TV.

"Dale, the father."

"Why is he here?"

Brooke took a bite of some beyond strange food combination – cravings don't ask. "My mother incises on someone staying with me at all times, gosh. It's so annoying, I'm capable of looking after myself."

Carly rolled her eyes and took a can of soda out the fridge. "She's just looking out for you- what the hell are you eating?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know, all I know is it tastes like heaven." She told her, shovelling more food into her mouth. Dale then came into the kitchen in hunt of something to eat, he stared at Brooke's plate for a moment before picking up what Carly believe to be a cracker covered in some like of gooey mess. He placed it in his mouth and Carly watched in disgust. "Not bad."

"So how are you feeling lately?" She asked sitting down opposite Brooke.

"Tired." She laughed, sitting back in her chair.

"Any pains?" Carly asked, referring to what Ashton had told her earlier.

"No, not at the moment."

"Pains?"Dale asked, popping his head around the corner of the door.

Brooke, after swallowing her food, replied. "I keep getting these pains in my stomach, every now and then."

Dale looked alarmed. "But you and the baby are OK, right?"

"We're fine." Brooke said rolling her eyes. This is the side of Dale, she could tell her Brooke adored.

He wouldn't let it go though. "Have you been the doctors? Because something could be wrong and you don't-"

"Dale! Seriously, I'm fine." He calmed down, before quickly picking up the last cracker and running off to the living room. "Dale!" Brooke laughed.

"How long left?"

"2 weeks." Brooke smiled.

"Exciting?"

She nodded. "And scary."

"You'll be fine."

Dale came back into the kitchen putting his jacket on. "I've just seen the time. I'll be off now, as someone is here for you."

"And..." Brooke said knowingly.

He paused. "And I may or may not have a date."

Brooke didn't say anything, Dale came over to her, kissed her head and rubbed her stomach. "I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if anything happens, even though pains again. Promise?"

"Promise."

And with that he left.

"Well," Carly said, "He's..."

"Unbelievable." Brooke rolled her eyes and got up, waddling to the sink to wash up her plate. Carly dropped the subject.

Around 9pm that evening, Ashton and Carly were lying on his bed, they were watching TV while Ashton played with her hair. They were watching some soap, which had really bad acting in and they kept laughing at the serious parts because it was that bad. They didn't care what they did as long as they were in each others arms, Ashton had to pick up his Mother from her book club meeting soon – in case she had one too many glasses of wine - which meant Carly had to stay and look after Brooke. Just as the program ended, Ashton's phone rang, it was his Mum, asking for him to pick her up. "OK, I'll be back in like 10/15 minutes." He said, standing up and stretching.

"Love you," Carly said, falling back into his pillows and flicking through the channels. He bent over her and kissed her on the lips gently. "Love you too." She smiled as he exited the room. She loved hearing those words, they made butterflies explode in her stomach.

She listened as she heard him call to his sister to tell her that he was leaving. She began to flick through the channels again. Only a few minutes after Carly heard a yell from Brooke's bedroom, she sat up and muted the TV to make sure she heard right. "CARLY!" She heard her shout again, and she hoped up on her feet and ran across the hall to Brooke's room. She flung the door open and saw Brooke sitting on the bed, holding her swollen stomach. "What's wrong?" Carly asked, panicking.

"I-I think my water broke." Carly's mouth dropped. "Do something!" Brooke shouted.

"Do what? Do what?"

"Call Ashton or something, I've been trying to call Dale all evening and he's not answering! He's not going to be there." Brooke panicked.

"It'll be alright." Carly said, "Give me the phone and I'll call Ashton." Brooke passed her the phone before clutching her stomach as pain ripped through her. Carly quickly dialled Ashton's number and waited for him to pick up. "Come on!" She grumbled. She heard a noise coming from Ashton's room and quickly went in there to find his phone on his bedside table. Carly came back into Brooke's room with Ashton's phone. "Your brother is an idiot." She said.

Brooke looked up and her eyes were full of worry. "Carly you're going to have to drive me to the hospital."

"What? But I don't even have a license or anything."

"You're going to have to Carly, I don't know how much longer I can take this." She groaned.

Carly paused before sighing. "OK, I'll take you."

"Thank you." She whimpered, tears forming – she was scared.

Carly began looking around her room for her bag. "Where's your bag?"

"In the dining room." Brooke said, standing up. Carly was at her side and tried to help her down the stairs. "OK, get into your mum's car and take my phone – call your mum, Dale, anyone, just try and get a hold of them. I'll get your bag and leave a note for Ashton in case we can't get a hold of them. OK? It'll be fine."

"Thank you, Carly." She hunted around for their mum's key for her car and when she found them, she helped her into the car before quickly grabbing her bag and scribbling a note for Ashton. _YOU FORGOT YOUR PHONE, YOU IDIOT! AT HOSPITAL! - Carly._

She shut the front door and got into the car, she tried to act calm but she was freaking out inside, Brooke was holding her stomach tightly, "It hurts so much." She whispered.

"It's OK, just call your Mum and Dale." Brooke nodded and slowly dialled Dale's number. Carly took a deep breath and tried to remember what she had learned in her driving lessons, she started the car up – No problem. But when she tried to move, the car wouldn't budge. "What? Why wont it move?" She said, trying to accelerate.

"Carly." Brooke said. "You've got it in park." Carly looked down at the gear stick and laughed nervously when she saw it was in park.

"Oh, whoops."

"I'm going to die." Brooke whined, placing her head on the window and closing her eyes.

"No, I've totally got this. I've had lessons, plenty."

She was driving well until they got near a junction, "Shit."

"What?" Brooke yelled.

"Well, I always pull out at the wrong time! That what my instructor says."

"So you get hit?"

"No! Just... dangerously close."

"Oh my god."

"Fine! Fine!" Carly waited for the right moment and pulled out onto the road. "YES! I DID IT!"

Brooke sarcastically cheered. "The hard part is truly over."

Around 5 minutes later they arrived at the hospital. "Wait!" Brooke yelled as Carly grabbed her bag out of the back-seat. "Won't you get noticed?"

"Probably not, people only notice me when I'm with Shane... well for the most part."

They found a wheelchair and Brooke sat down, still breathing heavily from the contractions. They walked over to the desk and Carly's phone started to ring, it was Ashton. "Where are you?"

The nurse came over and started to speak to Brooke. "At the hospital, you saw my note right?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you ask me where I was? Wasn't it obvious?"

"Alright! Whatever and I do not appreciate the name-calling."

Ashton's mum took the phone. "Carly? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Carly turned around and Brooke was gone. "Where-"

"Carly?"

"Erm, meet us at the hospital, bye." Carly hung up and looked around the reception. "She was right here!" She whispered to herself.

The receptionist looked at her. "Second floor, Room 301."

"Thank you!" Carly ran up to the lift and got in, hitting the button for the second floor. When she got to Room 301, Brooke was already sitting in her bed. "Where were you?"

"You left!"

"I'm the one having a baby." Carly rolled her eyes and her phone started to ring again, with an a number she didn't recognize. "It's Dale!" Brooke yelled and grabbed the phone off her. "Where are you?" She growled.

"I'm coming now, I'm so sorry I was in the cinema, then I went to the bathroom and saw your messages... Vanessa..."

"What?"

"I left Vanessa in the cinema, oh crap..."

Brooke hung up. "Am I the only one with some sense around here?"

"Possibly." Carly shrugged and put the phone back in her pocket.

5 minutes later, Ashton and his mum arrived. "Oh my baby, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." She said hugging her daughter and Ashton placed his arm around Carly's back.

"You drove here?"

Carly looked up at him. "I kind of had to..."

"You did a good job, you got here in one piece."

She laughed. "I was totally scared for most of the journey." Ashton laughed as well, then kissed the side of her head.

"You did it though, I'm proud." She smiled and his kissed his cheek. He walked over to his sister and Carly followed. "You ready, Mama Brooke?" He teased.

"Shut up, I'm scared."

"You'll be fine." Carly reassured her. Brooke nodded unconvinced and the doctor walked in.

"Hello Brooke, you're 2 weeks early."

She looked worried about this. "Is there a problem, Dr. Mason?"

She shook her head and put on some gloves. "There shouldn't be but since you were having some pains last week, I'm going to have to do some checks."

Ashton cringed. "I'm leaving, bye." Carly laughed and excused herself with Ashton, she caught up with him and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, you're going to be an uncle soon."

"I hope I'm a cool one." He said sitting down on a chair outside the room, Carly sat down on his lap and his rested his head on her shoulder.

"You will be, you'll be the Rock Star uncle. That's pretty cool." She teased and he kissed her cheek.

"You're adorable, you know that?" He sighed into her back.

She laughed. "Thanks, I guess?"

"You drive me crazy and you don't even know it." He admitted, still not looking at her. "In a good way." He added quickly.

Carly smiled to herself and stood up, reaching for his hand. "Let's get something to drink." He looked up at her and took hold of her hand. Just as the stood up and turned to leave, they spotted a women, slightly gaping at them. She then caught herself and apologized, "Sorry if this is completely inappropriate but- I assume you're not here for bad news are you?"

Ashton shook his head. "No, my sister is having a baby. Why, is there anything we could help you with?"

She sighed. "My daughter is upstairs, she lost her arm in a car crash a few days ago and I know how much she loves your music, Carly. You would be willing to go up and see her? I know this is completely out of the blue and I totally understand if you can't but I'm sure it would make her day, life even."

"No, It's fine, I would be more than happy to come and see her."

"Really?" The mother said, tearfully. "Oh, that means so much!" She led Carly and Ashton up to where her daughter was, filling Carly in. The girl's name was Jessica, she was 14 years old, she lost her left arm due to a car crash a few days ago. Carly could tell the mother was obviously very upset about this as anyone would be. They approached the room and Carly entered first, the look on the girls face was priceless. She was shocked, excited and nervous all at the same time. "Is this real? Or are the drugs still messing with my mind?"

Carly chuckled softly. "Hi Jessica, how are you feeling?"

Ashton stood by the door as Carly spoke to the young girl about different things to make try and take off the incident off her mind. "Do you follow me on twitter?" She nodded excitedly and Carly pulled out her iPhone, "Ashton, can you take a picture for me please?" Ashton accepted and took her phone from her.

"Actually, can Ashton be in the picture too?"

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah! I heard the song you posted online a few days back and I really liked it!" Jessica grinned and Ashton smiled back, giving the camera to her mother. Ashton and Carly stood either side of Jessica's bed and took two photos. After talking for a few more minutes and both Carly and Ashton signed a few things for her before Ashton's phone starting ringing. It was Dale, so he answered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Brooke's being a bit demanding and wondering where you two are..."

He laughed. "We're just visiting someone, does she need us?"

"She said yes."

"Alright, we'll be back upstairs in a minute."

He turned and faced Carly. "Brooke wants us."

She nodded and turned to Jessica, "We have to go now but it was nice meeting you. I'll put the picture up in a minute or two."

Jessica gave Carly a sad smile. "Thank you for coming and seeing me."

"You're welcome, don't forget to smile, kid." She gave her one last hug and exited the room with Ashton.

He grabbed her hand and they went back into the lift. "What a lovely girl, shame about the accident though."

Carly agreed and pulled out her iPhone with her other hand. She tweeted the picture, the caption reading. _"Me and ashtondawson made a really awesome friend while a the hospital! :)" _She posted it just as the door reopened on their floor.

Carly was in deep thought as they were walking to the room Brooke was in, and Ashton knew this, so he chose not to interrupt her thoughts. He just smiled down at her and gave her hand a small squeeze, which she returned by wrapping her arm around his waist and he draped his arm around her shoulders. The silence was comfortable, they didn't need to say anything. The reached her room and entered to find her breathing deeply. "Where the hell were you?" She yelled.

Ashton raised his eyebrows. "Erm, visiting someone, why?"

"You're meant to be here for me!"

Carly giggled and Karen rolled her eyes. "She's being a bit hormonal."

"Shut up!" She growled and then started groaning again due to another contraction. "Don't have sex, Carly."

"I'll keep that in mind." She mumbled.

Brooke continued panting, her mum holding her hand as she did. She looked over at Dale who was asleep in the chair next to her bed, she grabbed the empty plastic cup next to her and chucked it at him, making him jump. "What are you doing?"

"Not sleeping apparently, what the hell?"

"You did this to me..." She glared.

Dale shook his head. "No, this was a joint effort."

"I hate you."

"That's cool." He shrugged and Brooke had another contraction. He then hopped to her side and squeezed her hand as she was in more and more pain.

Carly's phone buzzed and it was a message from Jez. _"Everyone's freaking out... why are you at the hospital?"_

She laughed. _"Whoops, Ashton's sister is having her baby. I'm fine, haha."_

She logged back into twitter to see everyone was asking why she was in the hospital. _"I'm fine, Ashton's sister is having her baby which is why we're at the hospital. Haha."_

2 hours later, Connor Martin Dawson-Gates was born. He was adorable and had the brightest blue eyes, however, since he was two weeks early the doctors told Brooke to stay in overnight. Her mother and Dale decided to stay the night in the hospital with her while Ashton and Carly headed back to the house. It was around 3 in the morning when they got back and they went to bed straight away but continued talking. "I hope you know what's going to happen now."

"What?" He asked brushing Carly's hair off her face gently.

"You're never going to be able to sleep, when I lived with Grace I barely got any sleep! It was a nightmare."

"I didn't think about that." He whined and Carly laughed softly. "Actually, I was going to be mention this to you earlier but I forgot, If me and the guys do well this the second album pitch, the label is talking about renting us out an apartment in LA for a while."

Carly sat up. "Really? That would be so awesome!"

"If the pitch goes well."

"It will, I have faith in you." She kissed him quickly. "I'm sleepy."

He chuckled and brought her head into his chest. "Night Carls, I love you."

She grinned. "I love you too."

The next chapter will be coming soon,

chacha.


End file.
